SALIGIA
by Lizche
Summary: LxLight AU. "As far as I know, Light-kun,everything in this building is mine."L replied, to which Light rolled his eyes, and before Light could open his mouth to speak, he added,"Including you."
1. Luxuria

AN: Obviously, this is a LxLight fic.

SALIGIA is a mnemonic formed from combining the first letters of the latin names of the seven deadly sins.

Disclaimer: I dont own DeathNote or any of its characters. Dammit. I wish I did.

Enjoy.

Chapter 1: Luxuria

It was raining when the Yagami household was invaded by a stranger. Yagami Soichiro was watching the late night news in the living room when the door was forced open and fierce eyes stared at him. No less than 30 seconds, the man was in front of him. No less than 30 seconds, his body was covered in blood, his eyes still wide in shock, lifeless. No less than 15 minutes, Yagami Sayu and Yagami Sachiko were both on the kitchen floor, skulls crushed, bodies covered with no less than 10 stab wounds each. In no less than 15 minutes, the only sound in the Yagami household was the perky voices in the commercial being shown in the TV in the living room.

--

Yagami Raito felt a sudden strange feeling when he opened the gate. The feeling intensified as he neared the front door of the house. He sighed loudly and opened the door. His eyebrows creased when the odd silence greeted him. He heard the faint sound coming from the TV in the living room. Aside from that, there was no sign of movement at all. _Strange..._

"I'm ba—"

His eyes went wide at the gruesome sight before him. There, lying on the living room floor was his father. His father's eyes were open but devoid of life. Blood was trickling from his half-closed mouth and his body was covered with blood. The carpet in the living room was stained with dark crimson and there were blood trickling on the screen of the TV. He remained in his spot. _Father..._

Then it hit him. _Mom, Sayu… _

He ran towards the kitchen. There on the kitchen floor was his mother and sister. Their faces were almost unrecognizable because of the brutality of the deed. Blood was splattered everywhere. He felt his world crashing down. The sight was too much for him. But he can't avert his eyes. It was as if his mind was forcing him to memorize every detail of the morbid sight before him.

Still staring and almost unconsciously, he reached for his phone in his pockets.

--

When the police found him, he was still there in the kitchen, staring. He seemed not to hear their questions. He was just there staring. The police kept on asking what happened but he couldn't see them nor hear them. All he could see was blood. All he could hear was the sound of rain gracefully crying for him. All he could do was stare.

It was raining when Yagami Light lost his family. It was raining when he cried hard.

For the first and last time.

LxRxLxRxLxRxLxRxLxRxLxRxLxRxLxRxLxRxLxRxLxRxLxR

The waitress sighed as the busy café morphed into a still picture when a strange man entered, drawing curious looks from everyone. The waitress, used to the effect of Ryuuzaki's presence in the café, smiled warmly at him and followed him as he walked towards a table in a secluded corner of the place. She watched as he sat on his usual weird position, knees drawn to his chest, feet playfully rubbing each other. When she sensed that he seemed comfortable enough, she set down the menu in front of him.

"The usual, Ryuuzaki-san?" she asked. Ryuuzaki just spared her a swift glance then set his eyes on the menu once more. After a few minutes of blissful scanning, he handed her the menu again.

"Ahh, I'm afraid I have to taste a new one today. I wonder if your Bundt cake is as heavenly as my usual." The waitress gave him a small smile.

"Irish Cream perhaps? Four slices, as usual?" Ryuuzaki nodded. "Please add a cup of coffee to the order." The waitress gave a small bow and walked away.

L thought that perhaps it was the best time to ponder about the case he was handling. The silence in the café was almost deafening but he thought it was great. He needed this time to seriously think about the present case he was handling. This case was the main reason why he was in Japan, and not blissfully eating his favorite variety of cakes in England. He was currently starting with his deductions when he saw the waitress walking towards him with the tray of his heavenly order.

The waitress arrived with his order. As soon as she started walking away, he picked up his fork and happily devoured one slice. When he decided that the cake met his expectations, he forced his mind to think about the case once more, as he continued devouring the first slice of the said cake.

The case was about a serial killer in the Kanto region who, based from the present statistics, killed 15 detectives and police agents along with their families. There is no evidence in the murder scene aside from the gruesome bodies, brutally assaulted. No letter of mockery, no scribbles or whatsoever. Only the image of his or her victims sprawled across the floor, covered with their own blood. There was no particular weapon of choice. Some credible witnesses said something about a man wearing black clothes and black mask. That was the only lead the police have and so because of the mystery revolving around the case, they summoned him to solve this one. Not that he didn't like it. The case was interesting. And so, as curious as he was, he flew to Japan one month ago to put an end in this mystery. One month passed and still, there is no progress in the case. It was frustrating to admit that despite his brilliance, he could not come up with patterns and evidences in the murders that could point out who the hell the criminal was.

He was currently making deductions about possible motives and modus operandi when the door of the café opened and he heard the people around him gasped. There were murmurs around him and it almost disturbed him. Almost. He had perfectly mastered trapping himself in his own world when thinking. But something made him want to look up and see what it was that disturbed the other patrons in the cafe. He raised his head to see what the commotion was all about and he gasped faintly when his eyes landed on a breathtakingly handsome young man walking towards the table near him. He fully stared at the man, taking in his gorgeous features.

The man was perhaps in his early twenties, he deducted. His auburn hair complemented his fair complexion and chocolate orbs that seemed to exude an air of intelligence. His medium body build complemented his height which he presumed was around 5"6 or 5"7. All in all, the man was utterly gorgeous! Aside from that, he seemed to emit an aura of elegance and confidence which really brought out his best features. L had to restrain himself from gawking intensely. God sure used an effective way of testing his sexual orientation! He was mentally reprimanding himself for diverting his concentration on this alluring individual when chocolate orbs met his obsidian ones. He froze. He was deciding whether to avert his eyes or let himself be lost on those damned eyes. He silently weighed the consequences of both actions while still staring at those eyes.

The eyes suddenly smiled as perfect lips curved into a small smile. Or was that a smirk? He was not sure.

He decided it would be best to hold his breath and remain frozen.

LxRxLxRxLxRxLxRxLxRxLxRxLxRxLxRxLxRxLxRxLxRxLxR

AN: Hmm… Review if you must. I appreciate reviews.


	2. Luxuria II

AN: Ahh, I am really a klutz. I forgot to put my disclaimer in my first chapter. I apologize.

I have to thank FrigidSnow and Product Of A Sick Society (wow, that is quite an interesting pen name… ) for the reviews. I don't really swoon over reviews but isn't it quite nice to know that people actually spend some time reading your crappy work? Anyway, thank you. I really appreciate it.

And to fouloldron. I give you all my thanks for correcting my mistake regarding the correct latin translation for lust. (Yes, it's really frustrating to admit that my sources seemed not to be credible enough. Ahaha). But as you can see the title I used is SALIGIA, which is a mnemonic, formed from the first letters of the seven capital sins (latin names). So I apologize if I will still continue to use luxuria as the latin word for lust. I have to keep using it to keep the story going and so as to continue using SALIGIA as the title. I apologize for the mistake and I will certainly do my best in using accurate latin translations from now on. Thank you fouloldron, once again for the latin lessons. I really am grateful.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DeathNote or any of its characters.

Enjoy.

Chapter 2: Luxuria II

When L seemed determined to not move a bit, the young man let out a low chuckle. The chuckle seemed to tingle L's senses and there was this queer and sudden feeling of excitement. For Pete's sake, it was only a chuckle and he was already feeling this way! He wondered whether the man was actually an angel in disguise sent by God to actually test his self-control. He lowered his gaze and stared blankly at his toes to seriously think about the possibility. Oh how his exceptional logic is failing him this time! He was actually considering the idea! _There must be something wrong with the Bundt cake… _He picked up his fork, which he unconsciously dropped on his plate, and continued finishing the three slices. _Yes, definitely the Bundt cake… I should have ordered—_

"Excuse me…" _the usual…_ Chocolate orbs mere inches away from his obsidian ones. "Do you have a pen? Do you mind lending me yours?" He stared as the perfect lips gracefully uttered the words. There was the tingling sensation again. His mind was still in a haze. He forced himself to think rationally once again and answer the question.

"Ah, I do not have one." _But I would definitely always carry one from now on._ "I apologize."

The young man gave him a small smile and nodded. "Not to worry. I guess I should just ask somebody else." The young man turned around to walk away.

"Wait." He said as he chewed on the last bit of his fourth slice of cake. The brunette stopped. And turned. His eyes asking. "I assume you aren't expecting company." _Now, was that a pick-up line? _He mentally smacked himself.

"And?" L gave a smile in return.

"And neither am I." The brunette eyed him for a while and sighed.

"I won't mind your company _if_ you can fix my dilemma about a pen." L smiled wider. The man was actually taking his offer seriously! Now that was a good start.

"Fair enough." He motioned for a waitress and whispered something into her ear. The waitress nodded. She eyed the young man across him and blushed when chocolate eyes turned to glance at her. She hurriedly excused herself and walked away.

"It seems you are a patron here." The brunette commented when the waitress walked away. He sat down across L, his eyes glued to the queer detective's form. L noted how he gracefully sat on the seat across. He also noted how the mahogany chair of the cafe seemed to emphasize the brunette's smooth and fair skin. How brilliant the interior decorator of the cafe was!

"Not really." L replied, silently cursing himself for his poor communication skills. The man was already across him, _facing _him, and here he was, spoiling the moment because he just can't think of a better way to reply. _When did you become conscious of your communication skills, L? _

A few moments of silence. Two set of eyes scanning each other, carefully examining each other's features. Then obsidian eyes came to rest onto chocolate ones. And the staring contest started. And L seemed to enjoy it. The brunette's gaze was unwavering and L decided that it would probably bore the man if they would continue this silent staring escapade.

"I'm Ryuga Hideki. You are?"

The young man's brows rose slightly. L noted how the eyebrows complemented the chocolate eyes.

"Ryuga Hideki? Isnt it hard to coincidentally have the same name with a popular idol?" L just chuckled.

"Or is it really coincidental at all?"

L smiled widely. The man was not just irresistibly gorgeous. He was also quite smart. _If I would actually admire someone, might as well set my standards. _

"What do you think? And you haven't introduced yourself yet."

"A pseudonym perhaps?" the waitress came and handed him a pen. He mumbled a small thank you and the waitress hurriedly walked away, blushing. L's eyes unconsciously twitched. _Tsk. Fangirls._ "Yagami Light."

L's head perked up. He watched as Light brought out a pocket notebook and began scribbling. "A pseudonym?" He watched as Light's hands gracefully moved. Even the man's hands were pretty! L was pretty sure that just a little longer, he would definitely fail in this test of self-control. He could now see Satan laughing his ass off!

"Yes, a pseudonym."

"Why would I use one?" He watched as Light gave him a swift glance then returned into scribbling once more. He studied him once more. The closer he looked, the hotter the man seemed to be. Hotter… _My sexual orientation is now officially screwed. Thank you very much. _He inwardly frowned yet he chose not to blame himself and never the man in front of him. He was perfectly straight since birth. But just a few minutes with this irresistible ravishing young man made him doubt himself.

"Hmm… Perhaps it is to prevent others from discovering your identity. Perhaps you have a dangerous job in which one small bit of information could cost you your life." Now that was interesting. Exceptional deductive reasoning... Now that was another giant plus. Just who the hell is this heart-stopping handsome man? Another few points, and he was sure the man was nearing perfection!

"A dangerous job, you say?" He watched as Light settled the pen on the table and began rereading his scribbles. The way Light moved his eyes elegantly was very appealing to the eye and L seemed to be greatly amused by this. _Now, what the hell are you playing at, L? Are you gay? _L shook his head. Then paused. Then reluctantly nodded. _If the way I'm staring and thinking about this guy would speak for myself, then definitely, logic would point out that I'm oficially one now. _L cursed. _Great. Just great. _Light seemed to notice his strange behavior and raised an eyebrow. L just smiled. Light went back to reading. "A dangerous job?"

Light stopped reading and raised his head to fully stare at the detective.

"Yes. A secret police agent or detective to be precise."

L stared. Light stared.

No one is perfect. L thought so too. But why did this irresistible and hot man in front of him seem to contradict the cliché too much?

For the first time in his life, L was truly and shockingly impressed.

LxRxLxRxLxRxLxRxLxRxLxRxLxRxLxRxLxRxLxRxLxRxLxR

AN: The chapter was short. I don't actually think of it as a chapter. Ahaha Thank you for reading.


	3. Luxuria III

AN: This is the third Luxuria chapter

AN: This is the third Luxuria chapter. Thank you once again for those who submitted reviews and for those who added this story to their fave list. Thanks a million to those who read this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own DeathNote or any of its characters.

Chapter 3: Luxuria III

"Yes. A secret police agent or a detective to be precise."

L just stared at Light for a few moments and then shrugged.

"Who knows? I may or may not be one. What makes you so sure that my name's a pseudonym? That really hurts, Light-kun. You make it sound like my name doesn't suit me at all." L brought his thumb to his lips, and studied him once more.

"But I am pointing out that it doesn't suit you at all. Because it isn't your real name." Light closed his pocket notebook and hid it in his pocket. "And please refrain from gawking at me too much." L pouted.

"But Light-kun is too excruciatingly tempting to stare at. Are you not aware of that, Light-kun?" Light raised an eyebrow.

"I believe I am already aware of that. But I'd really appreciate it if you don't make me ponder about it a bit more."

"Ah. Is Light-kun uneasy when people stare at him for so long?" Light frowned.

"No. I am just uneasy when people like _you_ stare at me for so long." L pouted.

"That was a rude remark, Light-kun. But the expression on your face was priceless. So I will not dwell too much on your remark." L smiled. "You also look hot when you frown, Light-kun. But I am sure you're already aware of that, am I not right?" Light's frown deepened.

"Yes. I am already aware of that." He fought the blush that was already forming on his cheeks. L noticed it and smiled wider.

"Ah. You show interesting expressions, Light-kun." Light fought the urge to snap back. "Makes me want to see more of your facial expressions."

"What—

"Is it okay if I pursue you, Light-kun?" Light stared at him blankly. L bit his thumb hard.

"Is it okay if I pursue you—

"I heard you perfectly."

"And?"

"I don't swing that way. Besides, I have a girlfriend." L's face darkened.

"_Girlfriend?_"

"Yes." Light smirked.

"Ah. I see. Then why don't you break up with her?" To say that Light was shocked was an understatement. He opened his mouth to speak but words won't come out. L smiled.

"You really make interesting expressions Light-kun." Light rolled his eyes.

"Well, _thank you very much _for the compliment, Ryuga-san."

"Ah. Perhaps Ryuga doesn't sound good for me, Light-kun. Call me Ryuuzaki instead." L smiled.

"I knew it was a pseudonym." Light frowned. "And I think Ryuuzaki's another one."

L chuckled.

"I will not deny it this time. You're really interesting, Light-kun. You should really break up with your girlfriend and let me pursue you."

"I like my girlfriend. What makes you think that I'd dump her for the likes of you?"

"You like your girlfriend? Is she smart enough to suit you? Is she prettier than you?"

"Well, she's not really that smart and she's pretty, yes." Light's face darkened. "Wait. What did you say? Prettier?! You're saying that I'm pretty? That doesn't sound like a compliment for a guy, you know."

"Ah. Perhaps pretty is an understatement." Light snorted.

"Whatever. I like my girlfriend the way she is, _Ryuuzaki-san._"

"You sure?" Light said nothing. L smirked.

"See? I'm sure it is just a relationship for show."

"Okay. Even though let's say I don't like her that much, I don't swing that way. I am perfectly straight." L stared at him. Hard.

"Who said I wasn't?"

"Then why the hell do you want to pursue me?!"

"Because you messed up with my sexual orientation."

Light just gaped at him. L, on the other hand, was anticipating for a witty comeback. To say that he was amused was not enough to describe the sparkle in his eyes.

"You're hopeless." Light said, as he slumped in his chair.

"Does that mean you'd let me pursue you?" Light let a loud sigh. The conversation with the queer man was exhausting him.

"No. As I have said, I'm currently tied. Besides, we'll never see each other again after this."

"Really…" L was silently telling himself to not forget to tell Watari to find some information about Light Yagami. And his girlfriend. _First and foremost, know thy enemies, right? _He smiled. He was not the best detective in the world for nothing, right? And the world's top detective and perhaps, the most brilliant person must not lose to a mere woman, right? "But I _will _see you again, Light-kun."

Light rolled his eyes. "You sound like a stalker. Please don't add to the list."

L chuckled but merely said nothing.

"You are just as stubborn as my girlfriend. And I hate stubborn people." L narrowed his eyes. He can endure the stubborn part. But comparing him to the girlfriend?

"You looked like you were hurt. Perhaps you were insulted when I compared you to Misa?" Light let out a loud chuckle. L 's face darkened.

"But I am hurt, Light-kun. You said Misa, right? The Misa Amane is your girlfriend? The model?" Light nodded and raised an eyebrow. L's face darkened more. He was being compared to the Misa Amane who seemed to know nothing but perkiness?

"I am nothing like her, Light-kun. I am not stubborn. I am just persistent." Light smirked at that.

"If you say so, Ryuuzaki-san. If you say so." L tried to keep a stoic look to cover the annoyance.

"Light-kun, what is your job?" Light chuckled.

"I am still a university student. But I'm planning to join the NPA in the near future." L nodded.

"I see."

"And you? I was right about you being a detective, right?" L stared at him and said nothing.

"Thought so." Light said, smirking. "What agency?"

L smiled.

"That is for you to find out."

"Hmm. But I'm not really interested in finding out." L pouted.

"That's rude, Light-kun. Don't you consider my feelings at all?"

"No."

"Then your girlfriend will definitely leave you. Well, not that I'm complaining. That will make things easier for me then."

Light gave him a questioning look. "I don't care whether she leaves me or not."

L gave him a puzzled look.

"I don't refuse women when they come to me for a relationship. Nor do I chase them when they leave." Obsidian eyes stared at chocolate ones, evaluating.

"Then why do you refuse me?"

"First, you are a man. I said this several times already. I don't swing that way. Second, you are really stubborn. Third, there's something in you that annoys me so. Fourth, how can I accept someone who lies about his name? Should I continue?" L frowned. He shook his head.

"No, Light-kun. I believe you have already made your point and successfully scarred my heart." Light rolled his eyes. "Speaking of names, Light-kun…"

Light raised an eyebrow.

"You said your surname's Yagami, right?"

"So?"

"Are you by any chance related to Yagami Soichiro of NPA? Perhaps your dream of entering NPA is—

"He's my dad." Light interrupted. L noted the drastic change in expression in the youth's face.

"I see. I heard about the incident. I give you my condolences." Light nodded, and smiled bitterly. L wanted to slap himself for bringing up the topic.

"I heard L, the world-renowned detective, took the case."

"Really?"

"Yes. It was all over the news. But I don't particularly care."

"You don't care? Don't you desire justice for your family?" Light gave him a blank look.

"Don't get me wrong. I don't care because I will be the one who'd catch the bastard."

L just smiled. _Interesting._

"Well then, good luck." Light just nodded. "I hope—

_Rrriiing. Rrriiing. Rrriiing._

"Ah. I'm sorry. That must be mine." L just nodded. "_Ah. Misa._" L frowned. "_No. Ah, yes. Okay. I'll be there in a few minutes._" Light turned to L. "I have to go."

L just stared and said nothing.

"Well, it was nice talking to you. See you when I see you." Light smirked.

L smiled. "Didn't I tell you already? You _will_ see me." Light rolled his eyes.

"Okay. See you, stalker." L grinned. He watched as Light stood up and straightened his shirt. Light fully stared at him before turning to walk away.

"Light-kun." Light stopped and turned to glance at him. "I was serious when I said that I would pursue you."

Light gave him a small smile and L felt the tingling sensation in his stomach again.

"You're really stubborn." L grinned.

"Persistent, Light-kun. Persistent."

LxRxLxRxLxRxLxRxLxRxLxRxLxRxLxRxLxRxLxRxLxRxLxR

AN: And that concludes the luxuria chapters. Thank you for reading. I appreciate reviews but I don't compel anyone. Next chapter is Gula (Gluttony). Hope I can update soon.


	4. Gula

AN: Thank you for reading this

AN: Thank you for reading this. Obviously, as the summary implies, this is an LxLight story. Ratings may change for the later chapters. Thank you for the reviews and the faves. I really appreciate it. I do hope you could leave reviews because reviews really send authors to heaven. lol

Anyway, on to the story.

Enjoy.

Chapter 4: Gula

L sat on his swivel chair facing several computer screens. The screens were showing security camera footages and several windows of several websites. He bit on his thumb. Hard. He was not making any progress in the case at all. Murders had also appeared on Tohoku and Kansai regions, and it didn't go unnoticed by the public. The public had even called the killer Kira. The name Kira was already spreading across the country and the National Police Agency of Japan has been calling him everyday to ask for updates about the case.

He glanced around to check what the rest of his team was doing. They were all busy shuffling papers and checking online news about the on-going murders. The investigation team he formed consisted of seven members, including him and Watari. He was not much of a social person and so, he decided that a small group would suffice. He chose five members from Japan's NPA and formed this small investigation team. The members were quite reliable and efficient. Perhaps the murderer was just that elusive? He cringed at the thought. He didn't want to think that the murderer was a bit smart, but after Yagami Soichiro's death, he was having doubts. Yagami was the NPA chief _and _he was a member of his team. It was quite a loss to his investigation team.

_And to Yagami Light as well…_

_Yagami Light… _Ah! How the name excites him! His boredom and frustration was gone and all thoughts were centered on the person who bears the name. It was quite blunt of him to suddenly pursue the young man, but he knew himself too well. He was not a man of subtlety and once he set his eyes on something, or in this case, someone, he would never let it go.

_"You're really stubborn." _That was what Light had said. As several thoughts on how to get the gorgeous man began swirling in his head, he suddenly thought that what Light had said might be the best adjective for him right now. He pouted. _But I want Light-kun as much as I want a piece of Chocolate Trifle…_ He sighed. He would think about this later. _Trifle first. Oh, I might as well add someTruffles…_

He pressed a button on the intercom near him.

"Watari."

"Yes? The usual?"

"Yes, please. Oh, and please add some Trifles. And some Truffles please."

After hearing Watari's affirmation, he turned to the screens in front of him. He must solve this case soon. Or else, he would not be able to concentrate on getting Yagami Light.

The thought of not getting the intensely ravishing young man made his eyes narrow. _No Yagami Light? Definitely a no-no._ He slammed his hand on the keyboard in front of him, making the rest of his team look at him anxiously. Matsuda Touta, an average detective and a very simple guy who exudes excitement in everything he does, walked towards him.

"Is everything alright, Ryuuzaki?" L shot him a dark look.

"No! Go back to your work!" The guy immediately scrambled towards the rest of the investigation team.

L was definitely in dire need of sweets right now.

--

Watari arrived with a tray of cakes and confectioneries, and also some cups of coffee for the rest of the team. Sighting his sweets, L smiled. Matsuda let a loud sigh, happy that L was not in an irritated mood anymore. He watched, puzzled when L's smile widened when Watari handed L some papers. _Important papers for the progress of the case, perhaps? _He just shrugged and continued reading the stacks of papers assigned to him.

--

When he saw the tray of sweets, his mood drastically changed. He smiled when Watari set the plates of sweets in front of him and mumbled a faint thank you. He began gobbling up the set of sweets immediately. And as soon as the plates of Truffles and Trifle were set down before him, he began devouring each, blissfully savoring their sweetness.

"Here, L." L looked at Watari then at the papers he was holding. "Information about Yagami Light and Amane Misa." L's smile widened at the mention of the name. Oh, how he really love Watari! He happily took the papers from Watari and nodded another thanks to the old man. The old man bowed then walked toward the others and offered them coffee before leaving the room.

L stared hard at the paper in front of him. It was about Amane Misa, one of Japan's popular idols. After memorizing the important details about her, he crumpled the papers and threw them on the floor. He then studied the remaining papers.

_Yagami Light… _He stared at Light's picture for a while then began reading about the young man. He memorized each and every detail included on the papers, especially the contact information. He ate another truffle as he carefully set down the papers on his desk. _And the persistence begins, Light-kun…_

L smiled to himself.

--

Light sighed as he watched Misa's car disappeared into a street corner. Spending time with the bubbly girl was extremely tiring. The girl seemed to be a very clingy girl and a very possessive one, he might add. Just a little while ago, she was screaming her lungs out at Takada Kiyomi, a classmate on one of his classes in the university. Takada was his ex-girlfriend and Misa was quite aware that Takada was still interested in him. As he reminisced the cat fight that happened a while ago between the present and the past, headaches came to plague his head once more. _Girls are really infuriating. Might as well swing unto the other way… _The image of a queer person with raven locks and obsidian eye-bagged orbs entered his mind.

He froze.

_Now, what the hell was that? _He shrugged. _Must be the headaches._

He walked towards the house.

The house was quiet as usual. He sat on the couch in the living room and stared at the pictures hanging on the wall. The pictures were of him and his family. He studied one particular picture. It was a picture taken on the day of his high school graduation. He studied his father in the picture. His father was wearing his usual black suit. He was smiling a bit. Beside him was his mother, smiling widely while clinging unto his right arm. The pride in her eyes was noticeable. On his left was his younger sister. She was clinging unto his left arm while also smiling widely. He was also faintly smiling in that picture. His boredom perfectly masked. It was a picture of a perfect, happy family.

_A perfect, happy family, eh? _He smiled bitterly as the picture somehow morphed into an image of horror. His father was lying on the floor of the living room, eyes open and blood coming out from his half-closed mouth. The smiling faces of his mother and sister changed into faces of morbidity. Their bodies soaked in blood, their helplessness unbearably noticeable in their crushed form.

He clenched his fists. He brought his pocket notebook out and reviewed the scribbles written in it. The notebook contained his thoughts on the serial murder case. He noted how the murderer killed his family. He reviewed how the bastard killed others as well. It was frustrating to note that there were no patterns and connections aside from the fact that the murderer was only killing detectives and their families. He mentally cursed himself for his lack of deductive skills. He was Japan's top student, for God's sake! Why can a single psychotic bastard outwit him? And what the hell was L doing? Why can't the most brilliant detective in the world catch a single psychotic murderer?

Light calmed himself. He was getting impatient. With or without L's help, he would catch the bastard and kill the man himself. But for now, he needed more information. He clenched his fists once more and gritted his teeth. For now, that was the only thing he could do.

He closed his eyes for a few moments.

Inhale. Exhale.

Inhale. Exhale.

Inhale. Exhale.

He opened his eyes. He was fine now. He decided to go to the kitchen to prepare a cup of coffee. Maybe it would calm him more. He was about to walk towards the kitchen when his cell phone rang. He groaned.

"What now, Misa?"

Silence.

"Misa. Don't test my patience tonight. I'm not in the mood. Speak."

"Misa—

"Light-kun." Light froze. Now, why was the voice seemed so familiar? Light decided to say nothing.

"Light-kun. Are you still there?" Then it clicked. Obsidian eyes with visible bags. The hunched position. The queer way of sitting. The messy raven locks. The bluntness. The stubbornness. He rolled his eyes. How did this man acquire his number?

"Who's this?" Light asked, praying silently that he was wrong.

"Ah, Light-kun. I believe you already know." He could almost see the smile in the voice. He frowned.

"How did you get my number?" _Stupid. He's a detective, moron._

"Light-kun is playing dumb. I'm a detective, remember? I have my sources." He heard the infuriating chuckle. He twitched.

"How could I forget? Really, _thank you _for researching about me, _Ryuuzaki-san._"

Silence.

"Light-kun is still mad at me because I refuse to tell him my name." He twitched again.

"You certainly seem to have an incredibly inflated ego. Why the hell would I want your name?"

"Because Light-kun is curiou—

"What the hell do you want? I am not in the mood to play with you." The edge in his voice was unmistakable and Ryuuzaki just stayed silent.

"Then perhaps, Light-kun would like to go out with me tonight? A superb dinner will definitely lighten up Light-kun's mood, I believe." Light resisted the urge to snap back.

"_Ryuuzaki-san._ I believe you are not getting me here. I said I am not in the mood to play with your stubbornness tonight. If you'll excuse me. Have a good eve—

"I also want to talk to Light-kun about the serial murderer case." Light froze.

"What?" He heard the man sigh.

"The Kira case, Light-kun. I am conducting my own investigation and I thought I'd like to help you a little so I want to talk—

"The same café? I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

--

"What?" L sighed.

"The Kira case, Light-kun. am conducting my own investigation and I thought I'd like to help you a little so I want to talk—

The constant interruption between their conversations was starting to get into his nerves.

"The same café? I'll be there in fifteen minutes." L smiled. If the constant interruption would often turn out to be this good, then perhaps he would not mind it at all. He chuckled to himself. He stared at the computer clock. It was 7:13pm. _Perfect time for a splendid dinner with an exceptional date. _He chuckled to himself once more, earning a few creasing of eyebrows from the rest of his investigation team.

He turned to them.

"You may retire for the night." Matsuda gaped in shock as the rest curiously glanced at him.

"Come again, Ryuuzaki?"

"You may retire for the night, Matsuda-san. The rest, as well." L smiled, while nibbling a strawberry pocky. Matsuda blinked a bit.

"But you always send us home an hour or two before midnight." L stared at him.

"I have something _very_ important to attend to."

"Oh." Matsuda stared and blinked. "A date, Ryuuzaki? You are still a bit normal, after all!" Aizawa smacked his head. He mumbled an apology.

L stared. "Yes, I believe that is the best term for my appointment tonight." He smiled then began devouring a piece of éclair.

The investigation stood there, stunned. No one dared to say a single word. Until Matsuda, once again, broke the thick silence.

"That's great, Ryuuzaki!" L smiled. "I want to meet her! I wonder how pretty she is…" L's face darkened.

"Out." Matsuda and the others creased their eyebrows, wondering why he suddenly changed his mood. "I said, out." They met his narrowing eyes and they scrambled towards the door.

L sighed. What was wrong with him? Was he afraid of letting others know that it was not a she, but a he, that was occupying his thoughts often? No. That was not it. He was never a man of society's norms, so it doesn't really matter if the whole world knew about _the _L's sexual preferences. Was it Matsuda's irritating exuberance? Definitely not. He admired the man for his enthusiasm. So what was the reason that caused him to snap like that?

Was it his_… insecurities? _

_Light-kun is a very appealing man… One could certainly not resist his charms. _Not even him, the world's greatest detective. So why would Matsuda be exempted? L cringed. _Heavens, L! What the hell happened to your perfectly woven brain? You sound like an insecure girl who is extremely obsessed with her lover! _He froze. Wasn't it the truth?

He grabbed two boxes of strawberry pocky while munching a stick. _Perhaps all this craziness was due to insufficient sugar intake? _He smiled. _Perhaps I haven't eaten my last truffle… _He shrugged. _Blame it on the last truffle, L… _He chuckled. He pushed a button in the intercom near him with his free hand.

"Watari. Please prepare the limo."

--

He arrived at the café and peaked inside to see if the man was already there. He sighed. How did the man lure him here again? _Ah, yes. The case. _

"Light-kun." He abruptly turned around to see the owner of the voice. There, standing behind him was the man, in his usual white long-sleeved shirt and baggy jeans. The man was wearing white sneakers though he seemed uncomfortable in it. He raised an eyebrow at the limo parked behind the man.

"Shall we go inside, Light-kun?" He nodded and the man smiled. The man stepped forward and opened the door for him to enter first. He shrugged and obliged. He noticed how the patrons inside gave the two of them curious glances. He decided to choose a table in the far and concealed corner of the café so as to give them a little privacy. Infuriating stares would definitely disturb him and he didn't want to be disturbed when they talk about the case. _If it was not a bluff to lure me out. _He inwardly frowned. He would definitely punch this man square in the face if this was a bluff.

"Light-kun is perhaps thinking that I just tricked him into going out with me tonight." Light stared. How can this panda precisely deduct what he was thinking?

The man stared at him for a while then chuckled.

"It was written all over your face." Then with a serious voice, "Besides, I have superior deductive skills." He raised an eyebrow and stared across incredulously.

"Really?"

"Really. I have a brilliant mind just as you do." L stared at him before averting his eyes to search for a waitress. When he found one, he signaled for the waitress to come. "Perhaps even more brilliant than yours." Light narrowed his eyes but said nothing. The waitress came and handed the menu to each of them, before she turned her attention unto the brunette completely. He saw the man stare at the waitress for a while and frowned. He smirked. The man's eyes turned to stare at him.

"I'll have a cup of coffee. Black, please." The man frowned. "What?"

"I thought I told you I'd treat you to dinner."

"I have eaten already." The frown deepened. What the hell was wrong with the man?  
"Light-kun should have mentioned in the call that he already ate with his girlfriend." He stared. Are the man's deductive skills really that incredible? Or is he really stalking him? The man smiled.

"Nevermind." Then turned to the waitress. "I'll have a cup of coffee. Please include six cubes of sugar." Light's eyes widened a bit. The man gave him a small smile before pointing to the menu and continued. "And three slices each of this, this and this." Both the Light and the waitress just stared in shock. The waitress gave Light a final stare and walked away.

"Light-kun's charms are really exceptional." He smirked.

"I know." The man pouted. "Though I believe the stare was also asking what am I doing with a man who is quite a deiviant both in appearance and behavior _and _has an _extremely_ sweet tooth."

"I cannot think clearly without sugar, Light-kun."

"I see." The man smiled. "So, what about the Kira case, Ryuuzaki-san?" Ryuuzaki's smile faded.

"You heard about the incidents in Tohoku and Kansai?" Light nodded.

"There were no similar patterns in the way the detectives were killed. Only the fact that the victims were the detectives and their families is the link that this was definitely Kira's doing."

"That is correct, Light-kun. However, there were reports stating that the murderer might be murderers."

"Murderers? Are you saying it could be a cult or a group who has deep grudge on detectives and police agents?"

"That is a possibility. But we aren't sure yet. The series of murders can also be just coincidental works of different people. But I doubt that that is the case here." Light nodded.

"If the series of murders were just random murders, then why only detectives and police agents? And why the families as well?" Ryuuzaki nodded.

Light stared at the man across him.

"There were no public reports issued about possibilities that the killer is a group." The man remained silent.

"Just who are you, Ryuuzaki-san? For you to get highly classified information, I doubt that you are merely an ordinary detective." Ryuuzaki gave him a hard stare.

"I never said that I was an ordinary detective, Light-kun." Light-kun was about to speak when the waitress came with their orders. As soon as the waitress walked away, Ryuuzaki began devouring a slice of cake. Light cringed at the sight of the colorful slices of cakes.

"You might want to lessen your sugar intake. It might cost you your life."

"Lessening my intake _will _cost me my life." Light shook his head in disbelief. "But thank you for your concern, Light-kun. I really appreciate it." Light said nothing.

"So? What agency do you work for, Ryuuzaki?" The man opened his mouth to speak but he interrupted. "Don't try to lie to me. I'm sure you already know that I _think_, Ryuuzaki."

"I am incredibly happy that you dropped the _san_, already." Light rolled his eyes. "I was not going to lie to you, Light-kun."

"And the answer?" Ryuuzaki dropped his fork and leaned forward. Light stared back as the man stared at him hard. Then whispered.

"I work for L, Light-kun." Light blinked in shock. Ryuuzaki inched away and picked up his fork once more. After a few moments of silence, Light laughed.

"Now what the hell are you playing at here, Ryuuzaki?" L stopped eating.

"You don't believe me, Light-kun?" Light stared at him before shaking his head. Light leaned over the table and stared hard at the obsidian eyes across him. Then whispered.

"I don't believe you work for L, _Ryuuzaki._" Ryuuzaki blinked.

"Because you're L."

Ryuuzaki just stared at him, and then gobbled up the piece of cake stuck in his fork.

LxRxLxRxLxRxLxRxLxRxLxRxLxRxLxRxLxRxLxRxLxRxLxR

AN: Please feel free to click the submit reviews button below. Ahaha Thank you for those who read.


	5. Gula II

AN: Thank you for the reviews. This is the second Gula chapter. Gula is gluttony, in case I've forgotten to mention. I am trying my best to write as often as I can but I also have some story manuscripts to make and some lab reports, as well. So I don't think I can write many chapters in days. Blame it on my endless lab reports. : )

Anyway, please continue supporting this fic.

Enjoy.

Chapter 5: Gula II

L set down his fork on the plate and stared at Light for a few seconds before picking up his cup of coffee and sipped. Light gave him a stare.

"You're not going to deny it?" L set down his cup and spared him a glance before turning to his coffee to stir it.

"Would you like me to?" Light shook his head.

"Then perhaps I was correct."

"Correct in what?" L said, without looking up.

"That you intentionally gave me the clues that will lead to your true identity." L paused in his stirring and finally looked up. L knew Light was brilliant but still, he was surprised. He was actually testing Light's skills to know whether the man was going to be a help in the investigation. It seems that he made a mistake of not believing in his first impression. Light was going to be a big help in the investigation. He could actually replace all the other members of his investigation team.

"Let's stop this bullshit, Ryuuzaki."

"What bullshit?" Light gave him a mocking glare.

"Stop these qualification tests, Ryuuzaki. You know I'm capable of meeting your standards." L smiled. The man was really smart. "And surpassing your skills, too." And arrogant. But L let it slide. It was probably true, anyway.

"You're a beautiful man, Light-kun." Light rolled his eyes. "And a brilliant man, too."

"You need not state the obvious." L chuckled.

"But quite arrogant, as well." Light just shrugged.

"How many are in your team?"

"We are six, all in all." Light nodded. "Four are from NPA." Light nodded again.

"I presumed you were not much of a crowd person." L just smiled. "Is the man driving the Limo part of your team?"

"Yes, Light-kun. He is my personal assistant as well."

"So when do I meet them?"

"You will not meet them, Light-kun." Light stared in shock.

"Huh?" L turned to his coffee and stirred it again.

"I said you will not meet them. You are going to work with me alone." L brought the cup to his lips.

"I believe I'm not getting you here. Why can't I work with the team?"

"I prefer to keep the reason to myself, Light-kun." Light frowned and gave him a hard stare.

"The reason is probably stupid." L said nothing. "Not that I complain. I don't care whether I work with the team or not." Light picked up his own cup. "But I prefer to know the reason. Be it stupid or not."

"I have an unattached man in my team, Light-kun."

"So?"

Silence.

Light's eyes widened a bit in realization. He stared hard at L.

"You're kidding."

"I'm not, Light-kun."

"You're not making me work with the team because you were afraid that this unattached man could take interest in me? I believe your brain has started deteriorating."

L remained silent. _Perhaps. _

"Please say you're joking."

L gave him an irritated look.

Light pushed his cup away and stared at L seriously.

"I thought you were a brilliant detective. A professional. But now I'm having doubts. You're letting your insecurities be involved in your work."

L pushed his cup away before looking up at him.

"I am a brilliant detective, Light-kun. I am also a professional. I'm not letting my insecurities get in the way of the investigation." Light rolled his eyes. "I was actually avoiding conflicts in my team."

_"_Avoiding_ conflicts_?" L nodded.

"Yes, Light-kun. If one of the members of the team takes interest in you, then, without a shadow of a doubt, I will kick him out of my team. That would prevent conflicts." Light stared in shock but said nothing.

"Yes, Light-kun. You heard me right."

"You're sick."

"That's rude, Light-kun. I thought I told you I was serious about you."

"Haven't expected you to be actually _this_ serious." L said nothing. "Ryuuzaki. Do you honestly think they would take interest in me? I'm sure they're all straight. Don't be ridiculous."

L did not look up and just reached out for a plate of cake.

"I was straight before I met you, Light-kun. In case you have forgotten."

Light let out a loud sigh.

"Ryuuzaki. No one is stealing me away from you."

L's head perked up and stared at him. Then L smiled.

"That assurance suddenly changed my mind. Did Light-kun just admit that he belongs to me?" Light shot him a glare.

"I don't belong to anybody."

L just smiled and stabbed his cake once more.

--

Matsuda was reviewing the papers regarding the updated news reports about the killings when L came in with a large box of cake. He smiled. Sometimes, he wanted to imitate Ryuuzaki and eat as much cake as he could so as to have just a quarter of the brilliance of Ryuuzaki's brain.

"What's up, Ryuuzaki? You seem to be in high spirits."

L glanced at him before turning to the intercom to ask Watari to bring in some plates for his take-home cake.

"I need to discuss something with the rest of you." L said loudly, so as to be heard by the rest. Matsuda eagerly waited for him to start while Aizawa and the others gathered around him.

L waited for Watari to arrive with the plates and set a slice of cake in front of him before he started the discussion.

"As you can notice, there is still no major progress in the investigation about the Kira case." The others nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps the Kira's just really elusive?" Matsuda said and L nodded.

"You may be right, Matsuda-san. But I believe that is not the only reason." Matsuda gave him a questioning look while the rest waited for his words. "I believe we need more brains in the investigation. Take no offense in this. You all are already efficient and are a necessity in the team. But I need another brain to aid me."

"So you already found one?" Aizawa said, and L reminded himself that this man is quite smart, too. As expected of his team.

L nodded.

"Yes."

"Oh my God, I can't wait to meet him! Or is it a her, Ryuuzaki? Anyway, I'm so excited to meet this new face! If Ryuuzaki chose him personally, then he must be really brilliant!" Matsuda squealed in excitement. L's face darkened a bit.

"It is a he, Matsuda-san. And please calm yourself."Matsuda mumbled a faint apology. "You will meet him tomorrow. Watari and I will pick him up 5 in the afternoon tomorrow. Please exhibit your best behavior towards him." He turned to his cake and started eating.

The rest of the team gave L a puzzled look before returning to their respective works. Matsuda slowly walked towards his own desk, while still thinking about L's last words. _What does he mean by exhibit your best behavior? Is the man really that important? If so, then I really can't wait to see him! _In his excitement, he accidentally hit the stack of papers in his desk and it fell towards the floor. As Matsuda picked up the fallen papers, he failed to notice L's dark gaze at his direction.

--

L glanced at Matsuda and caught him in a deep thought. He frowned. His frown deepened when he saw Matsuda's obviously excited face. He stabbed his cake hard. The strawberry on top of the slice of the cake was torn in half. He stared at it for a while and continued eating.

Maybe he was in dire need of sweets again.

--

Light glanced at his wrist watch. 4:25. Five minutes more, and he's out of this boring class. He decided to at least pretend to listen to the teacher for the remaining few minutes. When his wristwatch read exactly 4:30 and the teacher seemed not to notice the time, he raised his hand.

"Professor." The professor turned to look at him and smiled.

"Yes, Yagami-san?"

Light said nothing. Instead, he pointed to his wristwatch. The teacher gave him a puzzled look. Light resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _Really, and he's a professor…_

"It's 4:31 already, sir." _A minute wasted just because you don't understand a simple gesture. _The professor nodded and dismissed the class.

He was walking towards the gate of the school when Takada called his name. He sighed and turned to face her. He raised his eyebrows at her and waited for her to talk.

"I was wondering if you're free tonight. A friend of mine is celebrating her birthday today and a party would be held somewhere."

"So?"

"So I was wondering if you could come with me—

"I have an important appointment." 4:43. Only 17 minutes left before L arrives.

Takada frowned.

"With Amane Misa?" Light just stared at her. He could see the irritation emanating from her.

"I believe I said _important _appointment." Without waiting for her response, he turned around and walked away from her.

--

5:03. No sign of L. Light was starting to get impatient. He was a man of punctuality. He was expecting the top detective to be that punctual too. But… There were too many buts on L's personality.

He looked at his wristwatch. 5:04. He'll wait for another minute. Beyond that, then let L forget the idea of L-Light tandem.

5:05. _That's it. _He straightened his polo shirt and started to walk. He was still a few meters away from the gate when he saw, in the corner of his eye, a limo parked in front of the university gate. He ignored it and continued walking.

"Light-kun." He jumped at the sudden voice. He turned around and found L's face a few inches from his.

"How the hell can you walk so fast?" L blinked and just shrugged.

"Then you really saw us arrive. Why didn't you stop walking?"

Light pointed to his wristwatch. It read 5:08.

"I knew you were a punctual man. But I never thought you'd be actually that conscious of the time." Light gave him an irritated look.

"I hate wasting time. Even a minute counts." L nodded.

"I'll remember that." Light nodded.

"You'd better."

"Yes, Light-kun. I will. So as not to ruin our future dates."

"Future dates, my ass." L chuckled and Light walked towards the parked limo leaving L smiling widely.

--

When the limo made its way towards the parking lot in the basement of L's headquarters building, L saw Light's eyes widen a bit and L had to suppress a smile. _Ah, the joys of wealth. _The limo parked and Watari opened the door for them. They both got out at the same time and L stared at the gorgeous brunette before leading the way to the elevator that will carry them to the main investigation room.

When they were inside the elevator, L finally turned to Light.

"The building good for you?" Light glanced at him and nodded.

"Yeah, it's fine. Though I find it unnecessary to have it _this _big." L chuckled.

"I needed it to be designed this way. Small headquarters building may heighten the risks of breaks. I need top security measures, and the facilities in this building are the best in the world."

"I expected it to." L nodded and smiled.

When the elevator opened to the eighth floor, Watari bowed in front of them before walking out of the elevator. Light gave L a questioning look.

"Watari's going to prepare my snacks." Light snorted.

"Yeah. I forgot about your strange addiction to sweets." L smiled.

"As I have said, Light-kun, I can't—

"Think without sweets. Yes, I perfectly remember."

"That is correct, Light-kun." Light rolled his eyes and L just smiled. He eyed Light for a while and he had to restrain himself from kissing the man right then and there. He reminded himself again of how utterly gorgeous this man is. The bored expression on the younger man's face even seemed to be appealing. L mentally reprimanded himself. He was beginning to lose his self control. He wondered how many days his self-control could last under the gorgeous man's pheromones.

The elevator opened to the thirteenth floor and they both got out. L led the way towards the long hallway and Light just followed quietly. L stopped in front of a silver metal door. The automatic security scanner asked for L's fingerprints and iris patterns. The door slid open and L turned to Light.

"You will do the same when entering these kinds of doors, Light-kun." Light nodded. "This is the investigation room. Thought the actual room is further inside." Light nodded in understanding once again.

"Good security system." L smiled.

"Oh, this is still not enough. I still have to add a few security measures." Light raised an eyebrow. "I have to keep the security tighter."

"Well, that's good. Though I think it's a bit too much. I know the building is quite secured already." L shook his head.

"I have to make sure the security's tighter."

L smiled and Light just blinked in confusion.

"Because Light-kun's already here." Light gaped at him and L just chuckled.

He walked inside while Light followed silently.

--

Matsuda was listening to a pop song when the mahogany door to the investigation room swung open, revealing L and a handsome young man. The young man seemed familiar to Matsuda but he couldn't remember the face. He removed his headphones and stood up just as the rest of the investigation did.

"Welcome back, Ryuuzaki." Aizawa said, then nodded towards the handsome brunette to acknowledge his presence.

L nodded. He glanced at Matsuda and noticed the man's eyes on his brunette. He frowned. _Tsk. That is why I didn't want Light-kun to meet them._

"Gentlemen, I want you to meet Yagami Light. He's in the team from now on." Light nodded and bowed.

"Yagami Light? Yagami?" L turned to look at Matsuda. "Oh, yes! The chief's son! I've heard a lot about you from your father. It's a pleasure to meet the genius son of Yagami Soichiro! I'm Matsuda Touta!" L restrained himself from slapping Matsuda's hand when Matsuda eagerly came forward to shake Light's hand. Light just gave Matsuda a small smile, and L gave him a dark look.

"I give you my condolences, Yagami-san. I'm Hirokazu Ukita. Your father was a great chief." Light nodded and gave him a faint thank you.

"I also give you my condolences. Chief Yagami was very proud of you and he often mentioned how brilliant you are to me." Light nodded. "I am Shuichi Aizawa. Nice meeting you." Then he turned to the quiet man beside him.

"Kanzo Mogi." Light nodded. The man's quite reserved, Light thought.

"Now that you're all acquainted with Light-kun, I would greatly appreciate it if you go back to what you're previously doing." L said and the rest of the team went toward their respective desks. L turned to him. Light nodded and he followed L towards a long desk full of large computer screens showing security cameras, two laptops and an intercom.

"You will work here with me 20 hours a day."

"20 hours?" L nodded. Light stared at him incredulously. "I'm a university student, L. I don't have that much time."

"From now on, you are going to be with me in this investigation. I already contacted your university beforehand. They will send your assignments and examinations thru email and you will pass them online as well. I believe you need not take the boring classes, am I not right?"

"But I go to school to study!" Light said, irritated.

"If you still think you have to listen to lectures in class, then perhaps I would be your personal mentor. I believe I am capable of teaching you." Light rolled his eyes.

"You're more than capable. I never said I need to listen to lectures in class."

"Then, it's settled." Light resisted the urge to punch the older man.

"I don't like you doing and deciding things for me." Light said, turning his narrowed eyes on him.

"Of course, Light-kun." Light rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Perhaps you need to have sweets right now. Your brain's in an unexplainable knot."

L smiled.

"Yes. I believe I do need them right now."

--

L was on his third slice of cake when he noticed Light staring at him.

"Does this slice seem appealing to you, Light-kun? I can share it with you, if you want,"

Light shook his head.

"No, thanks. I don't like sweets that much." L pouted. "You're so childish, Ryuuzaki."

"Perhaps. But if it makes me happy, then I don't think it matters, does it?"

"No." L smiled.

"Light-kun is such a serious person. He doesn't know that he's also childish in some ways." Light snorted and gave L a stare.

"Yes, I am aware that I have some childish traits." L gobbled up the strawberry on top of the slice of cake. Light cringed at the sight. L pouted.

"I know now what Light-kun's flaw is." Light looked at him, asking. "Light-kun doesn't know how to appreciate the best things in the world."

"And the best things are?" L stared at him for a while then raised his plate of cake.

"Sweets, Light-kun." Light groaned in annoyance and turned to his laptop to work. L just chuckled and continued his work while devouring the cake at the same time.

"Ryuuzaki, Yagami-san.." L turned to Matsuda standing behind Light. _Tsk._

"_Yes, _Matsuda-san?"

"Would you two like some coffee? I am on my way to get cups for the others right now." L shook his head and expected Light to refuse as well.

"Sure, Matsuda-san. That would be greatly appreciated." L frowned and gave Light a dark look. Light noticed his expression and gave him a puzzled look.

Matsuda nodded eagerly and walked away.

L stabbed his cake loud enough for Light to hear. Light creased his eyebrows.

"What's wrong with you?" L frowned and continued stabbing the cake. "Hey."

"Does Light-kun hate me that much?" Light raised an eyebrow.

"You irritate me often but I do not hate you."

"Then why do you intentionally hurt me?"

"Huh?"

"You chose Matsuda-san's coffee over my cake." L said, pouting.

"L, you were offering me sweets. I told you I don't like sweets."

Silence.

"Stop this childish behavior, L. It's getting on my nerves." L glanced at him and said nothing. He continued eating the cake. Light decided to ignore him.

Matsuda came back with a tray of cups of coffee. He handed the cups to everyone. He came towards Light and L's mood seemed to worsen.

"Here, Light-kun." Light mumbled thanks and flashed Matsuda a smile. L twitched in annoyance. L was trying to concentrate on his work when Matsuda accidentally spilled the cup of coffee unto Light's lap. Light jumped at the sudden contact of the liquid.

"I'm sorry, Yagami-san! I'm really sorry." Matsuda exclaimed as he helped Light wipe the spilled coffee in his pants.

L suddenly stood up, knocking his plate of cake in the process. He grabbed Light's wrist and dragged him out of the investigation room.

"Hey, L!" L stopped in front of a mahogany door, opened it, and dragged Light inside. It was a bedroom with a king-sized bed. The sheets were white. The walls were painted white. The desks and chairs were also white. Only the mahogany door seemed different.

Light yanked his wrist free.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Light snapped at him.

L narrowed his eyes.

"Tell me straight. Are you really interested in Matsuda-san?" Light gaped at him in shock.

"What?! I told you I don't prefer men!"

"I was not asking you whether you like men or not, Light-kun. I was asking you whether you're interested in Matsuda or not." Light rolled his eyes.

"Well, duh, Matsuda _is _a man!" L frowned.

"I don't prefer men before, Light-kun. I told you that. Yet, here I am, acting this way because of you." Light scowled.

"And it's supposed to be my fault?"

"That's why I didn't want you to meet the team. I was avoiding conflicts like this." Light snorted.

"Great, L. Perhaps that could have been a good idea." Light said, annoyed. L just stared at him and said nothing. After a few moments of silence, L spoke.

"I apologize for the sudden outburst. We must go back to work now, Light-kun." L was about to open the door when Light spoke.

"You know, you have to control your jealousy." L turned to face him. "Get this in your head. I have a girlfriend and I'm not interested in anyone." L blinked and noted the lack of the word _else _in the last statement. He finally smiled.

"That makes me happy, Light-kun." L walked towards him, and stopped mere inches away from him. His eyebrows creased when L just stared at him shamelessly.

"Well? Let's go ba—

L's lips met his.

Light's eyes widened in shock. L drew back and gave him a triumphant smile. Light regained his composure and scowled at L, darkly.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Light-kun does not know what a kiss is?" Light shot him an annoyed look.

"I know what a kiss is!" L smiled.

"Then I assume I need not educate you more." L chuckled when he saw Light's narrowing eyes.

"That was sexual harassment, L. I could sue you for that." L laughed.

"You will? It was a way of easing my irritation. Seems effective to me." Light snorted but said nothing and L just smiled. "How was it?"

Light frowned.

"It was horrible. You taste like cake." L chuckled and walked towards the door. Light didn't move and scowled at L angrily.

"Light-kun has his way of complimenting me." L said, and with a final glance at Light's angry face, he opened the door and disappeared out of Light's view.

When the door closed behind him, L touched his lips. _My self-control only lasted hours. Not that I complain. _He chuckled at the thought. He silently thanked the strawberry cake he ate just a while ago and walked towards the investigation room.

--

AN: Reviews please. Let me know what you think.


	6. Avaritia

AN: This is the first Greed chapter. I was thinking of making the third Gula chapter, but I changed my mind. : ) Anyway, Thank you everyone for reading. I hope you can share your views by leaving reviews or sending me a private message. I just need to know whether my writing style is effective.

Anyway, here's chapter 6.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. But perhaps it's not that bad to dream sometimes.

Chapter 6: Avaritia

Amane Misa cheerfully jumped when her cellphone rang. _It's probably Light!_ She happily thought as she scanned her bag for the gadget. She just finished taping her soon-to-be-aired commercial of her endorsement of the famous Allure fragrance of Chanel. She was quite exhausted because of the taping and she was thinking of spending the night with Light. She frowned when she got hold of her cell phone and saw that it wasn't Light. It was the CEO of a clothing company and an avid fan of hers, who keeps on pestering her to endorse their new variety of clothes. She sighed when she remembered that Light wasn't exactly the sweet and romantic type of boyfriend who would keep calling his girl to check on her. Not that she complain. She actually adored Light for his stoic nature and she was so proud of herself when Light accepted her. Light was a very appealing person and she often feared that Light would dump her just like he did with his "has beens".

She squeezed her cell phone tightly when she thought about the possibility that Light could be in another woman's arms right now. _No. My Light isn't like that. _He knew Light wasn't the unfaithful type. Nor was he a faithful one. That was also one of the reasons why she loved him so much. Light was unique in many ways. He was very unpredictable. Light was perfect for her. Everything about Light is good. Because to her, only Light matters. Without Yagami Light in her life, then there would also be no Amane Misa in the world, no matter how good her life seems to be. _That is why I just can't let go of him. _

She pressed a speed dial button on her phone.

_"Hello." _Just hearing the voice lifted her mood up.

"Light!"

_"Ah, Misa. What is it? I'm busy." _She smiled. Her Light's really hard-working!"Misa is wondering whether she and her Light can go out to dinner tonight!" She wondered how she would fix her hair and what clothes to wear. _I can't wait to—_

_"Misa. I can't go tonight. I'm busy." _Her smile faded.

"EH? WHY?! Light promised Misa a dinner tonight!"

_"Misa. I really don't have time tonight. I will make it up to you." _She squealed.

"Yay! Light promised Misa another superb date!" She exclaimed in delight. Her eyebrows creased when she heard shuffling and a man's voice on Light's end.

_"Okay, Misa. I'll call you when I have the time— Ryuuzaki! What the hell— Sorry, Misa. I have to go now."_

"Okay, Light! Misa loves Light very much!" Then the line went dead. She happily placed her phone back inside her bag. She was in a good mood already. Thanks to her wonderful and charming boyfriend! She remembered the voice of a man she heard while talking to Light.

_Who's Ryuuzaki? _She tried to remember if Light has a friend named Ryuuzaki. The name was not familiar to her. She shrugged. Not that she cares. It was a man, after all. It was probably just an acquaintance. She happily sighed in relief. Light was not with another woman. She need not prepare herself for a catfight. She silently thanked the heavens for that.

--

_"Oniichan!"_ Sayu? The voice was definitely her sister's.

_"Light!"_ Now, it was his mom's. What is going on?

_"Light, son!"_ His dad's. His head was aching. He knew they were already dead.

_"Oniichan..." _The voice was killing him. The sweet voice of her sister was pleading to him. Seemingly asking him why he was there when the rest of them were somewhere else.

_"Light…"_ He tried desperately to block the voices but he couldn't. They were seeping into his soul making him remember what he saw that night. Making him remember his own helplessness. His weakness.

_"Light!" _He felt tears trickle down the side of his face. He thought he got over it already, but his heart seemed to be stuck on that particular night, when everything seemed to be taken away from him. And now, the memories were haunting him. Replaying the events. The devastation. The loss. And just like that night, all he could do was to helplessly let the frustration out, and cry.

_"Light!" _He clutched his head, desperately trying to ease the pain. _Please just stop…_

"Light!" He jolted upward. He was panting hard. He was sitting on a white bed. The covers were wildly strewn around him. _A dream… _He sensed a presence on his right side. He turned to look and found Ryuuzaki's face inches from his, and he gave a startled gasp.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"You were dreaming, Light-kun. Your poor state while you were sleeping, and having a nightmare, I presume, disturbed me while I was working." Ryuuzaki moved to the bed and sat beside him. "Are you alright, Light-kun?" He gave Ryuuzaki an irritated glare.

"Yes."

"You were crying in your sleep, Light-kun." Light unconsciously brought his hand up and wiped the dampness the tears left on the side of his face. He combed his hand through his brown locks and swiped the sticking strands on his forehead.

"I'm fine. It was just… a dream." He saw Ryuuzaki nod. He turned to fully look at the man. "Well? I'm okay. You can go back to your room now."

Silence.

Light scowled. Really, this man seems to irritate him always!

"Well?" He waited for Ryuuzaki to move but the man seemed determined to do the opposite. Light gave a loud sigh. "What time is it?"

"It's 5 in the morning. We should be heading towards the investigation room. The others would be here in an hour." Light nodded.

"Let me fix myself first." Ryuuzaki nodded and stood up. He walked towards the door. Light just watched him. Ryuuzaki turned to look at him. Light wondered what the man wanted to say to him. He raised his brow in question and Ryuuzaki opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. He watched as Ryuuzaki turned to open the door and walked out of the room.

He sighed when the man was finally out of his sight. He was definitely not happy when he woke up from that bad dream only to find a queer panda staring at him. He was a man of pride. It was infuriating to know that someone actually witnessed that moment of weakness. But though he didn't want to admit it, he was actually relieved to see Ryuuzaki. It probably reminded him that in many ways, he was not alone. Because the whole point of that dream was to remind him of his loss. Of his solitude. And seeing Ryuuzaki with him in a moment like that somehow made him think that he could probably get through with it completely.

He squeezed his eyes shut. He was really starting to be sentimental. And why the hell would he want the man's presence? There must be something wrong with him. He let out an irritated sigh.

He got out of bed and fixed the beddings. It has been ten days since he started living with Ryuuzaki for the sake of the investigation. He wondered again why he was the only one not allowed to go home. He asked Ryuuzaki about it but the man just told him that it was for his safety, since Kira might know that he was still alive and come back for him. He rolled his eyes at the answer and told himself that the man must have his motives.

By the time he was finished cleaning and dressing himself, it was already 5:45. He grabbed his cellphone from the desk near his bed. He was checking his inbox when the infuriating voice of the panda in the intercom startled him.

"Light-kun. Please come to the investigation room immediately."

He wondered whether the man has found something relevant to the case. A voice at the back of his mind suddenly gave him doubts. He shrugged and headed towards the door.

--

L looked at the computer clock. It was almost five in the morning. He debated with himself whether he should go to Light's room and wake him up. He knew the brunette would scowl at him for doing that so he decided to wait for a few minutes to allow Light to wake up on his own. He was reading the police report on the new series of murders in Kanto when he saw, in the corner of his eye, the screen of the security camera in Light's room. Light was frantically tossing in his bed. Light was sweating profusely and L could perfectly see the glistening tears at the side of the youth's face. The young man was crying in his sleep, mumbling words that L couldn't decipher. Worried, L immediately set down his laptop on the desk near his bed, and bolted out of the room.

He arrived in front of Light's room and thanked the heavens that Light did not bother closing his door. He hurriedly went beside the brunette's bed. The young man was crying in his sleep. L was sure that the brunette was having a nightmare. _About his family perhaps? _It was only a guess but L was sure that only a nightmare about his family could make Light weaken like this. As much as Light didn't want to admit, he had deep bonds with his family, and L was sure it was a big devastation to Light when his family died. L shook Light's shoulder to wake him up.

"Light!"

L got more worried when he saw Light's face crumpled more in pain. His voice was not getting to Light. He called out to him several times more and finally Light jolted upwards, sweating, panting and clutching his head. He just watched silently as Light's breathing slowed. L mentally sighed in relief when he sensed that the man was calming down. He moved his face closer to the young man's and he felt Light stiffen when he sensed his presence.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" L stared at him, amused. He reminded himself of how interesting the man across him is. It wasn't often that a man could quickly regain his composure just like that.

"You were dreaming, Light-kun. Your poor state while sleeping and having a nightmare, I presume, disturbed me while I was working." He moved to sat beside the young man, who answered his actions with a scowl. "Are you alright, Light-kun?" Light just gave him a glare. L knew Light wasn't that happy to see him after going through a nightmare. He reminded himself how very proud Light was.

"Yes." He just stared at Light and said nothing.

"You were crying in your sleep, Light-kun." He frowned when Light wiped the tears on his face. He was not used to seeing Light like this. He just watched when Light combed his fingers through his hair, trying to calm himself down.

"I'm fine. It was just… a dream." _Yeah, right. _He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Light. He decided to just nod idly. Light turned to fully stare at him before raising a brow.

"Well? I'm okay. You can go back to your room now." He decided not to speak. He wanted to stay beside the young man. Let the brunette yell at him but he wouldn't budge until Light was completely calmed. L held back an amused chuckle when he saw Light scowl at him. He found the scowl quite amusing and cute. He was slightly relieved to see Light slowly regaining himself again.

"Well?" L decided to just remain in his spot and not utter a word. He heard Light sigh and he restrained himself from giving Light a triumphant smile. "What time is it?"

L almost chuckled at the sudden change in topic. "It's 5 in the morning. We should be heading towards the investigation room. The others would be here in an hour." Light nodded. A feeling of relief washed over him. Light was okay now. He wasn't sure but somehow, he knew.

"Let me fix myself first." He nodded. He stood up and walked towards the door. He wanted to know what the nightmare was all about so that he could say something to the man but he knew Light would just answer him with an irritated scowl. He mentally laughed at the thought. Somehow, Light's obvious annoyance and irritation towards him at times, seemed to draw him more to the gorgeous brunette.

He turned to glance at Light. Light just stared at him, questioning. He opened his mouth to speak. But he decided not to. What was he about to say? Was he going to blurt out comforting words to the man? Was he going to force the man to spill everything out to him? He silently reprimanded himself from being out of his character again. He was not a nosy person, and he couldn't care less about what others' issues are, but he was slightly perplexed at Light's moment of weakness. He wondered how deep his attraction to the young man was. It was slightly puzzling to know that he was slowly changing himself because of the uncaring and sexy, if he might add, young man. He wondered if Light would appreciate his sympathy. _Probably not. _Light was like him in many ways. They were too much alike. It would irritate him to no end, too, if another person would want to know something that he clearly didn't want to spill.

He turned to face the door. It was probably best to leave Light now and pretend he didn't see him in that horrible state. He opened the door and walked out of the room.

--

L studied the police reports of all the murders that were reported to be done by Kira. He noted the victims' background, the murder patterns that could lead him to what Kira's motive really was. He knew Kira only killed detectives. It could be a grudge towards police or detectives that made the killer do this. But what baffled him the most was the fact that Kira included the detective's families. He wondered of grudge was enough to make him commit such acts.

He turned to his laptop and searched for the latest news. The new series of murders in the Kanto region topped the news. Aside from that, there were articles about groups pleading to Kira to stop the killings. He rolled his eyes in irritation. Some people just don't get it. As if it would work. Kira was like an unstoppable force. There was no chance that the psycho would actually think through his actions and just stop the murders and apologize to the public.

He scanned the online news website and an article caught his eye. The article was about an interview with a criminal prosecutor named Mikami Teru. L scanned the article and raised an eyebrow when he found out that Mikami was doing his own investigation, too, about the murders. Why would a criminal prosecutor be so interested in a serial murder case? Was he playing detective? L brought his thumb to his teeth and chewed on it. It was perfectly alright for the man to investigate but what caught his attention is that the man specifically mentioned the Yagami family in the interview. The man was specifically investigating the case of Light's family and he slightly frowned in confusion. Was there a reason to be that interested in the Yagami massacre? The man was asked about it in the interview but the man justified that it was best to start investigating the NPA chief's death, since the first victim was the chief and his family. L thought it best to investigate the man as well. He wasn't sure of the man's motives but he knew that something was up with the man. He would tell Watari later to do the gathering of information for him. For now, he would like to ask Light about his opinion on the man. _Speaking of Light…_

He turned to look at the screen showing Light's room. He saw Light fully refreshed and dressed already. He stared for a while then checked the computer clock on his laptop. It read 5:45. It was time for Light to join his company. He was already anxious to see the man again. He laughed at himself. Sometimes, he thanked the heavens for the privilege of being the top detective in the world. Making Light live with him was probably the best selfish decision he had ever made. Not that he regret it. It was a perfect decision to make Light stay with him all day. _With me. _L chuckled at the thought. He was a greedy person, he had to admit. He had never liked sharing his possessions to others. Light was not his possession, he knew, but it was not the issue. Whether Light was his or not, it would really bother him to no end if Light was to slip out from his grasp. He cringed at the thought. Was he really that attracted to the man? He knew if he continued, Light would probably become his one weakness.

L sighed as he watched Light grab his cell phone from the desk. He remembered Light's conversation with his girlfriend the previous day. He could remember the perky voice of the Amane Misa. It was loud enough for him to hear. And he was actually seated two meters away from Light that time. He had also heard Light promise a date with the girl. Oh, yeah! The date! He forgot about that!

L moved towards the intercom. "Light-kun. Please come to the investigation room immediately."

He brought his thumb to his lips once more and thought deeply. He knew it was not like him to take anything from others. But he wasn't going to let Amane win. He was not going to let Amane Misa keep Light, _his _Light, to herself. He was going to put up a fight. He knew Amane was very possessive towards Light, but he was not a compassionate giver, too. Light was not his. But he wasn't going to let the man stay at Amane Misa's lair, either. Let greed take over him. No matter how sick it may sound, he let his sickening rapacious self take over.

--

When Light arrived at the investigation room, he found L sitting with his usual strange position, biting his thumb. The man was in deep thought, it was obvious. He felt a tinge of admiration for the man. _The L was not just a name, after all._ L seemed to sense his presence. He walked towards L and sat at the chair nearest to the man.

"So? What have you found out?" L gave him a quizzical look.

"Ah, yes. I have sent an article to your email. Please check it. I want to hear your thoughts about it." He nodded. He was quite flattered that L, _the _L, wanted to hear his thoughts about the matter, before opening the topic to the rest of the investigation team. Not that he haven't expected it, of course. He knew he was above the rest of them, and L wasn't taking any effort in hiding the favoritism.

He turned to open the notebook that was assigned to him. He waited for it to boot up. He glanced towards L, who was still staring at him.

"Any other concerns?" He casually asked, then turned his head to the notebook computer to type the asked password. When he heard no reply, he fully turned his attention to the detective. "Well?"

"What time would you be out today?" He blinked in confusion.

"What?"

"I said, what time would you be out with Amane Misa today?" He stared at L, fully comprehending the words. He almost forgot about the date.

"Lunch time." L gave him a dark look. He wondered whether the man thought he was neglecting his work. "Don't worry, Ryuuzaki. I would catch up with the work. I'll be back before it gets completely dark."

"I'm not worried about your work here. I know you can catch up." He gave L a puzzled look. If not, then what the hell was it?

"Then what is it?"

"Well, I just thought what kind of restaurant Amane Misa is up to."

"Huh?" He mentally smacked himself for forgetting how weird the man really is. "You need not be concerned about it, Ryuuzaki." L pouted.

"What do you mean, Light-kun? I thought I told you about my addiction to sweets. If the restaurant doesn't even have one variety of cake, then that would really be a bad omen." Light blinked and then his eyes widened in realization.

"Wait, wait, wait." It was L's turn to blink at him in confusion. "You are planning to come with me?" L gave him an isn't-it-obvious stare. He frowned. "Who told you I was going to let you?"

"I wasn't actually asking for permission, Light-kun." He scowled.

"But it is _my _date, if you don't actually get it." He scowled further when L just gave him a sheepish smile in return. After a few moments, he rolled his eyes and sighed. "You're really coming no matter what, aren't you?" L chuckled.

"I'm glad you get the point."

"Why the hell do you want to go?"

"I want to see what kind of girl attracts you." Light grunted.

"Yeah, right. You just wanted to meet her and mock her afterwards." L laughed.

"Light-kun's mind is really exceptional." Light rolled his eyes.

"It would not take a great mind to understand your motives." L just chuckled. "I honestly don't know why I put up with you. I should have declined your offer to work with you back then. You always give me headaches."

"Ah, that's mean, Light-kun. My attraction to you is quite genuine. Mind you, I don't give up." Light rolled his eyes.

"I know that. You have emphasized it quite well. Even if I tell you to back away a million times, you won't budge, I know it. Even if a million Amane Misa gets in your way, you still won't back away. I have to salute you for your fighting spirit." L laughed and Light raised an eyebrow. "But I'm telling you L, Misa doesn't share." He gave L a smirk before turning his attention fully to his notebook computer and opening a browser window.

"Neither do I, Light-kun." Light turned to look back at him.

"You sound like you own me."

"Then does Amane own you?" Light scowled at him.

"Nobody owns me." L smiled.

"Then that makes it more interesting, doesn't it?" Light snorted.

"Whatever." L smiled, victoriously. "I'm serious, L. Cut this bullshit. Misa has her fangs." L's smile widened.

"Oh, you need not worry. Let her hoggish nature clash with my covetous one." Light sighed. Conversing with the man was really exhausting him. He wondered how much headaches would come later. He would have to brace himself for the catastrophe. He opened the email L sent him. For now, he has to concentrate on his work.

AN: Reviews please. Next would be the inevitable meeting of Misa and L…


	7. Avaritia II

AN: I really thank everyone for taking the time to read this fic. I do hope you could leave reviews and tell me what you think, so as to let me know whether you are satisfied with the way the story is written.

This is the seventh chapter. The second Avaritia chapter.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own DeathNote or any of its characters.

Chapter 7: Avaritia II

Light reread the article L sent. It was about the prosecutor Mikami Teru. Something about the man baffled him. The man's motives were suspicious, yet he couldn't exactly point out that the man, himself, was suspicious just because he had taken an interest in the case. The Kira case was definitely interesting and dangerous at the same time. But why would a prosecutor risk his neck to investigate that much about it? Also, the man was not aware of the murders before his family's death. He was not aware of the fact that Yagami Soichiro was already investigating the previous murders, which were not announced to the public so as to prevent unnecessary chaos. His family's death was the first to be announced publicly and he could still remember the shock the news brought to the nation. This would justify Mikami's particular interest in his family's death. But nonetheless, he could sense that there is something to investigate about the man and—

"Light-kun." Light ignored the man and continued to make assumptions in his head.

"Light-kun." He closed his eyes in defeat. Was it just him, or the man seemed to be more irritating these days? He turned to glance at the man and boy, was he surprised to see the man inches from him, too close to let him smell the faint scent of strawberry in the man's breath.

"I'm working, Ryuuzaki." L nodded and leaned further to look at the screen in front of him. The wild raven locks tickled his face when the man leaned forward, causing a strange sensation inside him. "Ryuuzaki, if you plan to reread the article, you might want to remember that you have your own laptop." Ryuuzaki pouted at him and leaned back, causing Light to smell the faint scent of strawberries again. The scent was getting to Light and he wasn't sure whether it was irritating or entrancing. He supposed that it _should _be the former, for the latter was too horrible to even think about.

"What are your thoughts about Mikami, Light-kun?" He almost thanked the man for cutting his weird thoughts.

"I find the man's motive suspicious. Why would he want to partake in the dangers of the case? Though, I don't think that the man, himself, is suspicious."

"Why not? He specifically mentioned your family's death." Light briefly wondered whether L was testing him.

"I'm not perfectly sure that the man is innocent. Based from this article, he appears to be an ordinary prosecutor who took an interest in this dangerous game of Kira. The man doesn't know about the previous murders." L nodded in approval. "Though, I still don't understand why he would conduct his own investigation when he must have already known that you took the case." He watched as L bit his thumb, an indication that the man was in deep thinking. He silently reminded himself that the man was _L_, after all. "It could be a hint of a challenge, you know."

"Challenge?" Light rolled his eyes in irritation. L was testing him. He could sense it in the man's tone.

"Yes. It is puzzling that the man took the effort of announcing his sudden interest in the case to the public. He should know the risks involved, yet he chose to do it, nonetheless. And I find it hard to believe that the man was just dumb enough to do that." L smiled and Light knew that he passed the test. He restrained himself from giving the man a triumphant smirk.

"It's amazing to know that our brains work in the same manner." L said, and earned a dark look from him.

"I assumed that you already know the capacity of my brains." L chuckled.

"Yes, I do. I just didn't expect that you think _exactly _like me."

"I don't exactly think like you. I'm not a pervert like you." L laughed and Light could swear he saw a glint of rascality in the man's eyes.

"Light-kun. Just because I am _deeply _attracted to you doesn't mean I am a pervert." Light almost laughed at him but he settled for a snort.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, L. Indulge yourself in your justifications." He heard the man chuckle once more.

The door suddenly opened revealing the forms of the rest of the investigation team. Matsuda strode towards their direction and Light noted the dark look on L's face. He smirked inwardly. Was the man really that drawn towards him? Sometimes, he wanted to thank the heavens for his irresistible charms. It was flattering to know that the top detective in the world was this captivated by him.

"Good morning, Ryuuzaki! Light!"

He just nodded and glanced at L. The man was frowning, and he wondered what the hell was going on inside the man's brain. Was it his jealousy again? But there was nothing to be jealous this time. Matsuda just greeted the both of them. He shrugged and turned his attention to the screen in front of him. Just as he was about to open an explorer window, he felt L's hands on his forearm and he immediately turned to glance at the man.

"What?" He growled, as his eyebrows rose in annoyance.

"Light-kun's not much into body contact, is he?" He grunted, but did not pry the man's hands away from his arm.

"Yes. And I find it perplexing that you are." He said, and immediately earned a cute pout from L. He froze. _Cute? _He was going insane, he was sure of that. His perfect brain wouldn't even acknowledge an absurd idea like that if it was in good working condition.

"I was actually assuring myself that there was nothing to worry about, Light-kun." He raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? Worry about what?" L gave him a skeptical look.

"About others trying to get your attention away from me." He gaped at L, incredulously. "If I were to maintain this proximity then I'm sure there would be nothing to worry about."

"I didn't know that L was this possessive. Even of something that he doesn't own." L just smiled at him.

"I am not really that possessive, Light-kun. I just don't like sharing." Light grunted in disbelief.

"Well then, let me rephrase it. I didn't know that L was this avaricious. In another sense of the word."

L just smiled and said nothing. Not bothering to remove L's hands on his arm, Light resumed working.

--

Misa sighed as she entered the first-class restaurant. She was extremely exhausted due to the several takes of her new commercial. But the tiring taping was not going to hinder her long-awaited date with Light. She smiled at the thought. _My Light's going to be here in half an hour! _She knew she was half an hour early and she sure wasn't used to waiting for her date, but this was _Light. _She knew Light hated waiting, and she wasn't going to risk their relationship because of her tardiness.

A waitress came to ask for her orders. She saw the girl's eyes widen a bit as she realized that she was serving a hot idol, and she smirked to herself.

"A glass of iced tea please. I would order later when my date arrives." She said, and winked at the girl. The girl excitedly nodded and walked hurriedly away from her. She saw the girl grab another waitress and heard the barely suppressed whispers coming from the two.

She reached inside her bag and drew a small mirror out. She knew she look glamorous already, yet she wanted to make sure. Light wasn't a man of compliments but she knew he was into aesthetics. Besides, a mediocre-looking girl wouldn't look too good alongside with Light, right? A girl like her should be the one for Light. She giggled at the thought. Who would want to rival her charms? Even the most stunning figure in the show business wouldn't want to mess with Japan's number one idol. She was the perfect girl for Light. She wondered whether Light missed her. She missed him terribly. And she was not going to let anything ruin their lunch date. She was sure this would be a blissful lunch for her.

Or so she thought.

--

L was in a good mood. He was ecstatic when Light decided to ignore his hands on the young man's arms. L took that as permission and he restrained himself from hugging the man completely. The man would probably punch him if he did that. He chuckled at the thought. It was fun teasing the man, though it always earned him killing glares from the brunette. His good mood dissipated when he saw Matsuda walk towards them. He tightened his hold on Light's arms and he felt the young man stiffened a bit. Light sent him another glare but he chose to ignore it and passed a frown to the approaching man.

"Ryuuzaki, I have finished reviewing all the police reports that may be connected to the series of murders." L wanted to shoo the man away. The man was infuriatingly disturbing his alone time with Light. Was he that selfish? He didn't know he could actually be this selfish. Instead of giving Matsuda a scowl, he settled for a stoic expression to feign the agitation. Though he was sure that Light was aware of his annoyance towards the invasion of their comfortable silence.

"Thank you, Matsuda-san." Matsuda nodded cheerfully. "Please investigate something about a criminal prosecutor named Mikami Teru. You may go out to do the investigation, if you want. I want results as soon as possible." He wasn't sure whether it was a good idea to let the exuberant man do the investigation about Mikami, but he was sure that that would keep the man busy for a while. Matsuda nodded and went to gather his things. He watched as Matsuda waved at them before walking out of the investigation room. Light sighed then turned to look at him.

"What was that, L?" He just blinked at the brunette. "You honestly think it was a good idea to send Matsuda-san after Mikami Teru?" He sent Light an irritated look.

"Of course, I'll send Watari later to aid him." Light nodded.

"I thought your jealousy got ahead of you again, clouding your reasoning." L almost chuckled at that.

"What is there to be jealous about, Light-kun? I would be jealous if you pay more attention to him than me. But I sense your indifference towards the man, so need I be jealous?" He saw Light smirk, and somehow, it irritated him.

"Why, you think my indifference towards you is different?" L pouted and scowled darkly. He allowed himself to be hurt by the words.

"No. But I still think that I matter to you more than he does. Or does he matter to you more?" L held back a laugh when Light's eyes narrowed.

"For the last time, L. I am NOT interested in the man. Will you get this through your freakin' brain?" He just smiled at the brunette. Light sighed and glanced at his wristwatch. "It's 11:45. I have to go meet Misa." L set his feet down and stood up, finally removing his hands from Light's forearm. He wasn't exactly sure how long was he holding to the brunette's arm but his hands slightly ached due to the lack of movement. Was he that afraid to let go of the man's arm? He sure was starting to get creepy. The attraction is nearing obsession already. He shuddered at the thought.

"Well, then, Light-kun. Let's go." He suppressed a small smile when Light frowned at him.

"Right. You're coming with me. I almost forgot." L laughed. He pressed the intercom and with a cheerful voice,

"Watari. Please prepare the limo." He heard an affirmation and nodded towards Light. He heard Light sigh in exasperation. The brunette walked away from him towards the door and he followed silently behind. The rest of the investigation team gave them curious glances but said nothing. After all, this was L. The _leader_ of the investigation team.

L stared at Light's nape while walking down the hallway towards the elevator. He waited for Light to enter the elevator first. He just remained in his spot for a while when Light raised an eyebrow and broke through his thoughts.

"Well? Are you coming or not?" L glanced at the irritated chocolate orbs before stepping forward.

This was it. He was finally going to meet the bitch.

He smiled at the annoyed brunette before stepping inside the elevator.

--

"Light! Misa-misa missed you!" L winced at the annoying perky voice. He watched as the girl flung his arms around Light's neck. He maintained his stoic expression. He would have to restrain himself a little bit more. She was still, after all, Light's girlfriend. He smiled to himself when he saw Light wince at the sudden embrace.

"Misa. You're choking me." He heard Misa mumble an apology. He stared as the girl continued to sheepishly smile at Light, not noticing his presence. He decided it's time to make his presence be known to the blonde.

"Light-kun. You have a cute girlfriend." L said, not bothering to hide the hint of sarcasm in his voice. Light smirked at him while Misa finally glanced at him.

"Ne, Light! Who is this… weird man?" L almost twitched at the infuriating addition of the unnecessary adjective. He knew he was far from ordinary both in looks and behavior. But coming from the girl who happened to be his love rival? He heard Light laugh and he felt the urge to punch the brunette. He restrained himself. He wouldn't want to ruin the beautiful face now, would he?

Before Light could open his mouth, L already spoke with an agitated voice.

"Light-kun. I apologize." Light just raised an eyebrow. "I must have mistaken this girl for your girlfriend. Where is she? I can't wait to meet her." He saw Misa pout.

"I _am _Light's girlfriend!" He turned to look at Light who just sighed loudly.

"Oh." He turned to look at Misa. "Never would have thought you like this type, Light-kun." The girl shot him a glare and was probably killing him mentally. Light massaged his temples and sighed again.

"Could we just please sit down? We're attracting attention." L happily nodded. He sat in his usual strange position. He watched as Misa pouted at Light.

"I will not sit down unless you tell me who this irritating man is!" she whined, and L twitched again. The girl was really starting to get on his nerves.

"Misa—

"I am Light-kun's special friend." To which both Light and Misa raised an eyebrow. He turned to look at Light who scowled at him. "I can't believe you, Light-kun. You never mentioned me to your _girlfriend_? You probably don't confide to her that much, do you?" Light opened his mouth to speak but Misa cut in.

"Of course, he mentioned you to me! I just forgot!" L laughed sarcastically. He knew he was being mean, but wasn't it the whole purpose of coming with Light? To let Misa know she's not for Light.

"_Misa._ Sit down." L noticed the edge on the brunette's tone. He decided not to say anything. Light could be really scary when he's pissed. He watched as the blonde girl glare at him before sitting across him. Light was about to sit beside him when Misa's voice stopped the brunette.

"Misa wants Light to sit by her side!" _Tsk. _He was really starting to get irritated, and by the looks of it, Light wasn't too happy, either. He watched as Light sat beside Misa, his mouth set in a thin line; an indication that the young man was trying to contain his annoyance.

"This is Ryuuzaki, Misa. He is my…" Light glanced at him before continuing, "…friend." He gave Light a small smile.

"Special friend, Light-kun." He saw Light roll his eyes.

"Whatever." L seemed content by this and threw a triumphant smirk to Misa's direction. The girl pouted again in annoyance and latched unto Light's arm, to which L gave the blonde a dark look. Light seemed to notice the glaring contest between his two companions and sighed loudly in exasperation. "Can we just order and eat?" L blissfully smiled. Maybe four slices of cake would make his mood better. L called a waitress. As soon as the waitress set the menu before them, he happily pointed out to the menu.

"I'd like two slices of this cake. This one also. Oh, and this one, too." The waitress blinked at first then wrote his order down. The girl turned to look at Light and blushed heavily when the brunette glanced at her. _Tsk. _Why is it that the young man's charms never fail?

"I'd like a porterhouse steak. And a glass of iced tea." The waitress nodded and blushed again when her hands brushed against Light's when she took the menu from him. L twitched in annoyance and saw Misa glare at the poor girl. The girl perhaps noticed the glare and hesitantly turned to the blonde for her order.

"I'll have Caesar salad. And a glass of pineapple juice." The waitress nodded and sensing the menace in her voice, immediately walked away from their table. As what Light had said, the blonde girl definitely has fangs.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Light sighed and stood up.

"I have to go to the restroom." He eyed Misa for a while then turned to L. "I expect no mayhem while I'm gone." L chuckled.

"Why are you telling me that?" Light released a sigh, not bothering to hide the vexation.

"Because you have a far more working brain than her." L laughed while Misa just blinked, confused. He watched Light's retreating back before smirking towards the blonde's direction. The blonde raised a brow at him.

"What was that? What did he mean by that?" L resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The girl was quite an airhead. Wasn't Light's statement that obvious?

"You need not know." The girl pointed a slim finger at him, eyes narrowed.

"You are the most infuriating person I have ever known. Why are you here anyway? This is my lunch date with my Light!" L maintained his indifferent face. He had to keep his composure. It was not worth it to snap back. Though the word _my _before Light got into his nerves.

"Would I come here if Light-kun doesn't want me to?" He almost smirked at the stunned expression on the girl's face.

"What?! Light invited you to come with him? I don't believe you!"

"You don't have to believe me." He watched in satisfaction as the girl shook his head in disbelief.

"Light won't invite an unattractive, queer panda like you!" L twitched in annoyance. He was starting to lose his cool.

"Well, Light-kun went for you, didn't he? It should explain his strange choice of social circle." He watched as Misa blinked first in confusion before realizing the implication of his words.

"Of course Light would choose me! I'm cute, I'm ravishing and I'm Japan's top idol!" L scowled. _Such arrogance… _"The question is…" the girl gave him an annoying smirk. "…why would he choose to be in league with you?" He so badly wanted to punch the blonde's face but Light warned him not to cause trouble. He wanted to wipe the smirk off the girl's face but he restrained himself. He was not a man of violence though he knew he could fight quite well. The blonde was still a girl, after all. Besides he wouldn't want to be in trouble with the media. All he could do now was to use his head to get back at the girl.

"I wonder why..." He smirked. "May I reiterate to you that I happened to be his _special _friend. .." Misa frowned, then smirked back.

"You may be a special friend. But you are still just a _friend_." L narrowed his eyes and remained silent. It was true after all. He wasn't even sure if Light considered him as a friend. The girl was surprisingly winning against him and L hated himself for that. His insecurities were clouding his reasoning and he couldn't quite think of something to counter the girl's words. He brought his thumb to his lips and thought deeply.

"Still a friend, nonetheless. A _friend _who he even wanted to bring with him to an exclusive date." He almost laughed triumphantly when the girl narrowed his eyes. He knew he struck a nerve with that. Misa gave him a dangerous glare.

"Back off, weirdo. Light is for Misa only! Misa doesn't like to share!" L just gave her a blank look. _I don't like sharing him either. _He saw Light approaching and he secretly sighed in relief.

"Well, then. I believe Light would hate to hear that somebody's actually trying to own him." L smiled, directed towards Light who was now behind Misa. The girl seemed not to notice the brunette.

"Well, I do own him, dimwit!" L grimaced. This airhead dared to call him a dimwit? Ha! The irony of the situation! He shot Light an irritated shut-your-girl-up-or-I-will-make-her look. Light just raised an eyebrow.

"Who _owns _me?" Light asked, the menace in his voice freezing Misa on the spot and making L smile in victory. Misa opened her mouth to explain but Light interrupted. "Just shut up, Misa. I want to eat my lunch in peace." As if on cue, a waitress arrived with their orders. As soon as the waitress was gone again, Light gracefully started eating his porterhouse steak and Misa glared at L,while playing with her salad. L decided to ignore her and lighten up his mood by indulging himself with the slices of cakes before him. He saw Misa cringe at the sight of his cakes.

"Eeeeewwww… Look at that, Light! How could you put up with this man! Severe your ties with him, or else you'd end up taking care of a diabetic!" L shot Light a glance and saw that the young man was waiting for his reaction. He set down his fork and looked at Misa pointedly.

"I think, Amane-san." _Not like you. _"I actually happen to know how to avoid diseases such as diabetes. Though the idea of Light taking care of me doesn't sound so bad at all." Light's expression did not falter. He saw Misa grimace. Another point for him. How many points does he already have? He chuckled to himself. He picked up his fork and devoured another slice of cake.

--

Light glanced at L who was finishing his last slice of cake. He was the one who finished eating first, since L took his time blissfully eating his cakes and Misa was too busy sending glares across her. He sighed inwardly. He was getting headaches. The idea of a luncheon date with the two seemed to be a very bad one. He massaged his temples. It was the second time he did that. The date was proving to be energy-draining and he wasn't too happy about it. He glanced at L who was already wiping his lips with a table napkin. L caught his eye and nodded. It was time for them to get out of this hell and go back to headquarters.

"Light-kun. We have to go now." L said, slowly standing up. Misa turned to look at him.

"But, Light! Misa-misa wanted to stay with you a bit longer! We haven't even talked about anything yet!" Light rolled his eyes.

"I'm afraid I have to go now, Misa. We really have to go."

"It's all this man's fault! If he was not here in the first place, we could have enjoyed our time together!" Light honestly doubted that. He wasn't really that thrilled to eat lunch with the girl today but he knew she would keep on bothering him.

"Misa, cut it out." But the girl seemed not to falter. She pointed an accusing finger to the detective and bellowed.

"You're attracted to my Light, aren't you? You pervert!" He glanced towards L. The man did not answer. Light was starting to get the feeling that L was losing his calm façade. "Ha! I thought so! I'm telling you, weirdo! Light is mine!" Light twitched in annoyance. The girl was really getting to his nerves now. He closed his eyes to calm himself. No matter how irritated he was now, he should not snap back. They were in public after all. And Misa was a public figure.

"_Misa._" His tone was dangerously frightening and the girl lowered her voice.

"But it _is _true. He is attracted to you, Light!" He glanced at L, praying silently that the man would deny it so as to end the argument. But he had a feeling L wasn't planning to. He waited for L's reaction. L looked up and stared at him before sending a cold glare towards the blonde beside him.

"Attracted?" Light raised an eyebrow. Would the man really deny it? Whatever happened to the man's persistence? An unsettling feeling came over him, and he wondered briefly whether it mattered to him if the man denies his attraction towards him. He fully stared at L, who stared back unwaveringly. "Attracted? I believe that is an understatement." He said, and turned to walk away, not looking back. A strange feeling of relief washed over him. _Relief? _What was that?

He saw Misa gape at the retreating form of the man and he knew L won. He smirked. L suddenly turned to look at him, silently asking him to follow. He gave the man a small smile before walking forward raising a hand to wave goodbye to the still gaping Misa without glancing back.

They walked out of the restaurant and when they were about to get inside the limo, L stopped and stared at him.

"Just as I expected, she isn't good enough for you." Light almost laughed.

"I was actually wondering when you'd say that."

--

Mikami Teru walked inside his apartment, clutching an envelope with his left hand. He strode directly to living room and sprawled the contents of the envelope onto the coffee table. The envelope contains the profiles of the families of Kira's victims. He shuffled the papers, quickly scanning them over. A picture of a strikingly handsome brunette caught his attention.

_Yagami Light… _Yagami… He was the son of Soichiro Yagami, the NPA chief.

He stared at the picture. The eyes almost drowned him into those pools of chocolate. He seemed not to notice the other profiles and instead, focused his whole attention to the beautiful face before him. He wondered how a man could be so elegantly beautiful and dangerously enticing at the same time. The orbs seemed to reflect how smart the man was, just like the rumors have said.

He felt the sudden urge to find the man and know whether the real one would be just as alluring as the picture he was holding. He set down the picture on the table and leaned on the sofa.

The vivid image of the young brunette kept on flashing back in his mind making him restless.

He sighed. He knew it may be a hindrance to his investigation. But…

He, Mikami Teru, was definitely captivated. And he vowed that he would find the man no matter what.

--

AN: I know it seems everyone is drawn towards our Light. But I do believe Light is actually capable of attracting everyone. And L is equally capable of repelling those who stand in his way towards Light's attention.** :)**

Feedback please. I'd love to hear what you think about the chapter. Reviews please. The next chapter would be the third Avaritia chapter. Hope you continue supporting this fic.


	8. Filler Chapter: Formositas

AN: I had a three-hour break because there were no lab experiments to be done

AN: I had a three-hour break because there were no lab experiments to be done. (Yes, my field of study doesn't dwell too much on fiction. So that would probably explain my unpolished skills in writing stories. : ) But I will certainly do my best to improve my writing so as to meet your expectations.) Anyway, since I had a long break, I decided to write the new chapter. I wanna thank everyone for loving the fic. Honestly, I haven't expected anyone to actually read my work and I am really grateful for your reviews. Even more so for adding my story to your favorite list. Really guys, I am grateful. I hope you don't get tired of reading. Well, I just have to do my best to captivate you more, right? :)

Disclaimer: I do not own DeathNote or any of its character. If I own it, why the hell would I write a fan fiction about it? Wouldn't be changing the original plotline be better?

By the way, this is not the third Avaritia chapter. The third Avaritia chapter would be up in a few days. You can say it's a filler chapter. If such a thing exists. :)

Filler Chapter: Formositas

"Light-kun. Do you think I'm _unattractive?_" L asked, his obsidian orbs staring intently at Light's chocolate ones. Light stopped typing and faced L.

"What?" He asked, trying to embed in his mind the meaning of the words. But he just can't. There was no way that this man, this _extremely _intelligent being who is in par with him when it comes to brains, was talking about looks. Well, he certainly has regards about aesthetics but never did he imagine that this strange man before him would even start to have.

"I was asking you, Light-kun, if you find me unattractive." L said, a hint of irritation in his voice. Light inwardly smiled. The man seemed uncomfortable with the conversation yet Light knew he should answer the question unless he would like to be pestered all day.

"You must have your issues. Well, I guess you're not ugly." Light said, earning a dark look from L.

"I believed I used the word _unattractive_, Light-kun." L retorted, his face grim. Light laughed, loud enough to earn questioning looks from the other members of the investigation team. L grimaced more and Light had to use his hand to stifle the laughter. Really, the man could be cute and funny sometimes. He almost hated himself for admitting that but the retort was so hilarious that he didn't want to destroy his mood. L frowned at him, impatiently waiting for him to stop his chuckling.

"You are quite such a person." Light said, smiling. "I never thought the little difference in words would matter to you." L's irritation faded slowly and Light wondered if it has something to do with his smile. He smirked inwardly. He's such an arrogant bastard, and he doesn't hate himself for that.

"Light-kun, there is a big difference in emotional impact when you use the two words." L said, making Light chuckle again.

"Emotional impact? Ah, yes. I guess _unattractive _has less negative impact on the one being referred to." Light said, his eyes taunting. L just remained passive. "Well, if this makes you any feel better, I think you're not unattractive."

L finally smiled.

"Light-kun just gave me the best compliment I have ever received." L said, making Light roll his eyes.

"L, I only told you that you weren't unattractive. But I never said that you're… pretty. In what part does it sound like a compliment?" Light said, pointedly.

L smiled.

"But when it comes from you, Light-kun, it already is a compliment." L replied, and Light snorted in return. The man certainly interprets things for his convenience. Light sighed.

"Whatever." To which L childishly chuckled. Light had to feign his surprise at the cute sound L emitted. _Wait. _Light blinked. _No, no, no. There were probably lapses in my brain's processes today. _He decided to change the topic so as to regain his _perfect _rationale. "Why did you suddenly asked me about your appearance?" He asked, praying silently that L didn't notice the few seconds he spent on evaluating his previous thoughts.

L did not reply. He just stared at Light, conveying silently the thoughts on his head.

Light's eyes widened in realization. He smirked at the man, to which L frowned in irritation.

"Misa said something to you. About your appearance." Light said more of a statement than a question. He smirked at L, and the older man narrowed his eyes at the brunette.

"_Perfect_, Light-kun. As expected, you certainly seem to have read my mind." L said, sardonically, making Light's smirk widen. Light resisted the urge to chuckle. He never expected the man to actually think about what others say about his appearance. Well, not that he actually expected the man to be that emotionless. L was still human, after all.

"I never thought you'd be that concerned over what people think about your looks." Light remarked, and L just raised an eyebrow.

"Who said I was?" L asked, and Light rolled his eyes.

"Then, why the hell are you suddenly asking me about this after your encounter with Misa yesterday?" Light asked in a curious tone. It was really hard to assume what the man was thinking, simply because they somehow think alike and different at the same time.

"Because after she pointed out that I am unattractive, I suddenly had to evaluate my appearance." L said, while biting his thumb. Light wrinkled his forehead in confusion.

"Okay? The question, L, was, why would you do that?"

L looked at him in a strange way before finally answering.

"Because it struck me that I might not be the perfect one for you because of my looks. You might be too gorgeous for me." L replied, not taking his gaze away from Light. Light just sat there, too shocked to speak.

L was stressing himself for that? He can't believe it. He just _can't_ believe it. He shook his head and stared hard at L.

"You're really brilliant, you know? Using self-pity to woo me. Stop this game, L. I won't fall for this."

L pouted in a childish way that made Light's heart almost melt. _Almost. _

"I was not self-pitying, Light-kun. I was just merely contemplating on how low the probability is of making you fall in love with me because of my… unattractiveness." L replied, and Light felt he needed to sleep. This was perfectly illogical. And the man in front of him was _never _illogical.

"You… You're really that crazy over me? " L said nothing, "I mean _that _crazy?" L still said nothing and Light felt his heart tumble in a strange feeling of… _elation? _He was greatly flattered, after all! This was not just some dumbass! This was L! The _great _L! L must have sensed his mental frenzy and gave out a low chuckle.

"Light-kun is also attractive when he's in a state of shock and confusion." L said, chuckling. Light closed his eyes to regain his composure.

"You just told me, without actually saying anything, that you are crazy over me. I knew you were really attracted to me. But to be _this _attracted to me? How do you expect me to take that?"

"Well, just take it easy." To which Light grunted in disbelief. Light stared at the obsidian eyes, trying to find some proof that this was all a joke. When he found none, he sighed.

"You are a proud man, L. You don't let others push you around; even more so, _change _you. You never let others' views distort your own. We are alike in many ways. Our minds think in the same manner. And we both have our pride. We don't succumb to others. Even more so, be _crazy _over them. My pride is still intact, _L._" Light said, then meeting the older man's gaze, he added, "Where the hell did yours run off to?"

Silence.

Light impatiently tapped his fingers on the desk, silently urging L to answer.

L placed his hand on his knees that were drawn up to his chest due to his habitual sitting position. He focused his eyes on the floor but still said nothing.

After a few moments of added silence, with only Light's impatient tapping on the desk, L finally looked up and Light stared in anticipation.

"My pride is still intact, Light-kun. However…"

Light raised an eyebrow.

"I am willing to discard it if that means Light-kun would take me seriously."

L then turned to his laptop to continue his work.

Light just sat there, frozen in his spot. He was not expecting the answer. Yet, the statement tugged at his heart causing it to experience a different kind of pain. The man was _this _serious? He had never heard something like that from someone. Sure, there were lots of ladies who clutter around him asking him to be their boyfriend, or fiancée or husband or the father of their child. But no one, _no one, _had ever told him that they would discard their pride for him. Pride was something Light just couldn't discard. And he sure was… _touched_… when L said those words to him. It was so touching that it made his heart ache in a strange way. He closed his eyes and sighed.

This was bad.

This time, his heart had _completely _melted. And he knew that no matter how brilliant he is, there was nothing he could do.

"You know, L…" Light started. He saw L stop typing but the man didn't look at him. "You are… _attractive_… in your own ways."

L turned to look at him. The man was smiling. Light wondered whether it was a good thing to say. But with L's obviously elated face, he thought that probably, it was the best. Or the worst.

He decided to choose the latter.

AN: Hmm, I hope I didn't make it too mushy. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. By the way, Formositas means beauty. Or so I think. Correct me if I'm wrong.


	9. Avaritia III

AN: Thank you for the reviews, everyone. I'm really glad you liked the filler chapter. Because of the wonderful reviews, I was more eager to write the new chapter. Thank you for giving me the motivation. : ) I hope you could continue giving me feedbacks as the story progresses. ; )

This is the eighth chapter and the third Avaritia chapter. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own DeathNote. But I do _dream _of owning it.

Chapter 8: Avaritia III

Light was in a bad mood. _Very _bad mood. Why? Because he happened to wake up this morning, with a certain panda on his bedside, the round black eyes shamelessly staring at him in a distance of not more than three inches. Plus the fact that he had another nightmare. He supposed this was not his day. Having a nightmare and waking up and seeing Ryuuzaki first thing in the morning was definitely not a definition for a fine morning. Therefore, punching Ryuuzaki on the face and sending him flying backwards was not entirely his fault. And definitely it was not his fault when a series of punches and kicks began, and led to their very first fist fight. Good thing the fight only left barely noticeable bruises, though his body ached all over.

He glared at the man beside him, who was just blissfully eating his cake. The man somehow sensed his glare and turned to look at him.

"Does Light-kun want a piece of this?" Ryuuzaki said, raising his plate of cake for emphasis. Light answered with an angry _No_ before turning back to his laptop. He could feel Ryuuzaki staring at him and it was infuriatingly making him feel uneasy. But he ignored the man.

"Light-kun is still mad at me?" Ryuuzaki asked, the fork with a chunk of cake suspended in mid air. Light glanced at him furiously.

"No. In fact, I want to thank you for not leaving visible bruises." Light replied, his voice dangerously menacing.

"Light-kun punched me. It's human nature to get back at your opponents." L said, earning a grim look from Light.

"It's also human nature to attack another if that person seems to invade his personal bubble making him feel uncomfortable." Light countered. L just chuckled.

"Do I make Light-kun uncomfortable?" L asked, curiously.

"Of course. How can you not? I'm the object of your lewd mind, after all." Light replied. L chuckled in amusement.

"Light-kun is afraid that I'd do something to him while he's sleeping?" L asked, his dark orbs teasing. Light raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I'm not afraid. I'm being cautious. And I don't trust your self-control." Light replied. L laughed.

"I see. I don't trust it, either." L replied, making Light grunt in annoyance. "By the way Light," L started, his voice suddenly serious. "Have you read the new set of police reports I emailed to you? What do you think about it?"

Light nodded. The police reports were about the five new incidents in Hokkaido. Just like the previous murders, there were no other patterns that could be attributed to the work of Kira aside from the fact that the victims are some detectives and their families. The murder scenes, just like the previous ones, were messy and the brutality of the deed was evident.

"There is still a possibility that the murders were not made by Kira. They could be random murders made by psychopaths who wanted to blame the deeds on Kira. Though, it has a high chance of being Kira's deed since the victims are detectives and their families. Also, after studying all of the police reports in general, there is an evident pattern in the killings. The killer or killers, somehow always carry the murder in the homes of the family of the detectives. Also, he, or they, knows when exactly to assault the detectives. Which is a little bit disturbing. It is somehow alarming to know that the killer or killers could predict when the detectives would be home. He or they must have some kind of means to knowing the range of time the detectives may be home." Light said and L beamed at him.

"Impressive, Light-kun. You managed to reach the exact conclusion I had. Your deductive skills are really superb. All the more reason for me to pursue you." L said, and Light just glared at him. "He could be in a position where he has access on the victims' work records and timesheets." L continued, and Light shrugged.

"That is a possibility. It is not possible for him to be well-acquainted with the victims to know their daily schedule. The victims are too random. And I certainly refuse to believe that he has extraordinary powers to predict everything and pull it together for his convenience." Light replied.

"Well, he's definitely not our ordinary psycho. He has brains. Though I find his choice of murder scene, a little bit perplexing. Instead of killing the victims individually, he chooses to carry out the murder in the victims' homes." L said and Light nodded in approval.

"Right. There are a lot of mysteries in his patterns. There are no definite flaws in his murders that could lead us to his identity. I wonder if this was actually a carefully-made plan to challenge a top detective. Like _you._" Light said, eyeing L. He was actually considering the possibility though he found it ridiculous to make it a reason for all the murders. No. He just couldn't accept that his family's lives were sacrificed for a silly display of competitiveness.

L stared at him. The man seemed to read his thoughts.

"Perhaps. There is a 22 probability that it was a challenge directed to a top detective, or more precisely, _me._" L said, shaking Light out of his thoughts.

"But if that is the case, then Mikami should be investigated further. He seemed to indirectly challenge you when he announced his own investigation about the case, even though it was clearly known by the public that you, the _L_, is currently handling the case." Light said, while trying to stop himself from remembering the dreadful nightmares plaguing him for nights now. If L noticed his inner turmoil, the man sure made a good job of keeping it to himself.

"Yes. Matsuda-san went out today to continue his investigation."

Light just nodded and sighed. The case was really tiring him. But he couldn't let L do the work alone. He promised to avenge his family's death, after all. He decided to help Matsuda by hacking into various government agencies to extract information about the prosecutor. He was about to start working when his cell phone rang. He blinked in confusion when he brought out his cell phone and found out that the number on the screen was unregistered. L noticed also and just nodded, silently urging him to answer it. Light brought the phone to his ear.

"Hello."

"_Yagami Light?_" Light froze. He knew the voice was somehow familiar. Light glanced at L who was staring at him curiously.

"I'm sorry you must have mistaken me for someone else." Light replied. In times like this, it would be best to be cautious. Light saw L smile. The man was probably thinking of the same thing. Sometimes, it was really scary to know that their brains work in the same way.

"_You need not be cautious._" The voice was strangely calm and friendly. _"I am a friend." _Light raised an eyebrow. L fidgeted in his seat.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not this Yagami Light." Light replied. He was curious who the person was. But safety comes first. He would just find out later. The voice was definitely a man's. It was somehow familiar though Light was sure he hadn't met the man before.

"_I know you're Yagami. There is only one remaining Yagami in the line of Yagami Soichirou._" The man said, and Light narrowed his eyes. Who was this man? "_Do not worry. I am a friend who wishes to avenge for your family's death._" The man continued.

Light said nothing. L stared at him asking silently what the man was saying. Light ignored the stare. The man sounded serious. He briefly wondered whether this man was actually Kira, trying to get his hands on him. If this was not Kira, then the man was quite brave to actually think of going against the murderer. And what would the man's motives be? Light refused to believe that the man was really doing this to avenge for his family's death. He didn't even know the man. So why?

"Look, I don't know who you are and what you want from me." Light feigned a tinge of nervousness in his voice. "I appreciate the offer but I don't understand what good it will do to you. You don't even know who Kira is." He continued.

There was a long pause before the man finally spoke.

"_Yes. But I will in due time. I am investigating the Kira case._" The man replied. Light wrinkled his brows. Investigating? His eyes widened in realization."_My name is Mikami Teru. I'm sure you've heard about me in the news._"

Light wondered whether the man was actually Mikami or not. Though it would be odd if the name was just used. He found it unnecessary. He looked at L and mouthed _'Mikami Teru'_, to which L raised an eyebrow. L mouthed something back and Light nodded.

"Yes. I am also investigating the Kira case. I am curious as to why a criminal prosecutor like you would take interest in the case. If you are really Mikami Teru as you claim to be." Light said. He flinched when L moved closer to him, a cheek pressing unto Light's back hand that was holding the phone, so as to hear the conversation between the two. Light distanced himself from the detective before pressing the loud speaker button in his cell phone.

"_We should discuss this in person. You should be able to recognize me immediately. And I will too._" The man replied. Light smirked in satisfaction while L just let out a small smile. After talking about the details of where and when to meet, Light finally ended the call. He turned to look at L who was chewing on his thumb while in deep thought.

"We sure have luck on our side." Light said, and L turned to look at him and smiled.

"Yes, it certainly seems to be." L replied, before immersing himself into deep thoughts again. Light sighed.

"I'm going to meet him alone, L." Light said and L glanced back at him.

"Yes. That would be best." L replied, black eyes unwaveringly staring at brown ones.

"Then don't sulk. Nothing's going to happen to me."

L stared at him for a while and nodded. The anxiety on the look was well-hidden but it didn't escape Light's eyes.

Light wondered why he blurted those words. It was unnecessary. He sighed inwardly and scooted closer to L to plan for the meeting with Mikami.

--

Mikami set down his eyeglasses on his desk. The meeting with Yagami Light was set tomorrow at 7 pm. Yagami Light was an extremely smart man. He sensed it from his voice when he called him. He knew the young man was not one to be used and be fooled. He was not exactly going to use Yagami in his investigation. But the young man said he was conducting his own investigation. Maybe they could join forces to catch the criminal? With Yagami's help, he knew it was probable. They could even solve this Kira case before L does.

And there was the fact that Yagami Light proved to be irrestibly gorgeous. From the young man's pictures and interviews with his classmates in the university, Yagami sure has his share of fans of ladies and strangely, some guys as well. He knew about Yagami's affiliation with the model Amane Misa. He briefly wondered if the girl was perfect for auburn-haired man. He knew it should not be his problem but a feeling of resentment towards the model deeply resided in a corner of his mind. Why? He wasn't able to figure it out yet. But he knew, he just knew, he has this strange desire to claim the young man as his.

He sighed. The moment he saw Yagami's picture, he just had the urge to meet the young man. Therefore, he thought that perhaps it was just curiosity that actually persuaded him into meeting the man personally. But then again, he wondered how his curiosity made him feel this way… Could it be…

Love at first sight?

No. It was too cheesy to even think about. He was not a cheesy type of person.

He sighed again.

Yagami Light sure proved to be a nuisance to him. He just couldn't get the brown eyes, the perfectly curved face, the mahogany locks and the oh, so wonderful lips out of his head. He supposed love at first sight could actually be used to describe the strange feeling. But he hasn't even met the man yet.

He plopped down on his bed and buried his face on his pillow. He has to rest. It would be best to appear fresh before the man. He closed his eyes in defeat. He wasn't going to be able to ignore this… feeling… anymore. Whatever this feeling was.

As he slowly drifted to sleep, he decided to put an end to the debate on what the feeling really was.

_Crush_. That's what it was.

--

L looked at the brunette who was calmly adjusting his wristwatch where the built-in microphone was attached.

He considered going with Light even though he knew it would jeopardize the plan. The plan was to know about Mikami's motives and find out if the man could be Kira. L seemed a little hesitant about Light going alone, but he reminded himself that this was their chance to find out something about the prosecutor. It was risky since there is a probability that Mikami was Kira, but Light seemed determined to do it. He wanted to go to the meeting place just to make sure everything will be alright. They could go there separately so as not to arouse Mikami's suspicion. But Light flatly refused. He just told L to stay at the headquarters and monitor his conversation with Mikami. After an hour of argument, L finally agreed.

Light glanced at him and said nothing. The young man seemed to notice his anxiety. He wondered how Light manages to see through his stoic façade. Maybe because Light was used to keeping a façade all the time?

"Light-kun seems to be excited." L said, pouting. Light strolled towards him.

"We're not going to argue again, L." Light replied, giving the detective a dark look. L just stared back.

"Of course." L said, and lowering his gaze, he added, "Light-kun doesn't understand my concern for him."

Light sighed and massaged his temples.

"Don't be a worry-wart, L. It's not like you." Light said, and L looked up again to stare into the brown orbs.

"I'm always not me when you're around." L replied and Light just snorted. L was sure he saw a faint tinge of pink appear on Light's cheeks, but he chose not to point it out. The brunette would definitely snarl at him.

When the computer clock read 6:30pm, L watched Light stand up from his chair.

"I'm going now." Light said and L nodded. The rest of the investigation team watched as Light made his way towards the door. When the door to the investigation room closed along with the disappearance of the brunette's presence, Matsuda ran towards L.

"Ryuuzaki! I'm worried! We don't know whether Mikami is Kira or not! I'm going there! Please let me follow Light!" Matsuda exclaimed, causing L to flinch slightly.

"No." L replied.

"But L—

"I'm afraid _you_ just have to wait, Matsuda-san." L said.

Aizawa walked towards the two detectives, his eyebrows raised.

"_You_?" Aizawa asked, his eyes asking. L reminded himself to praise the man later.

"Yes, Aizawa-san. _You._" L replied, causing Matsuda to blink in confusion. The other man said nothing as L moved towards the intercom and pushed the button.

"Watari. Please prepare the limo."

Matsuda just gaped in shock.

--

Light calmly stared outside the glass window of the café. He was five minutes early. Surely, Mikami Teru must be a punctual man. _He should be… _

He stared at his wristwatch. The built-in mic was hidden well. He remembered L stubbornly refusing to let him meet Mikami alone. He almost sighed. _Almost._ He wanted to, yet he knew L would probably know what he's thinking just from that single faint noise. The panda's deductive skills are frighteningly too extraordinary.

He looked at his wristwatch again. 2 minutes before seven. He straightened his back and maintained his impassive face as he waited for Mikami's arrival. He was staring at the glass doors of the café when a too familiar raven-haired figure came into his view. Light gaped in shock as the too familiar obsidian orbs met his stare.

His calm and collected expression_ almost_ shattered. He turned to look outside the window again. The faint reflection in the glass window told Light that L was walking towards his direction. Light gritted his teeth and restrained himself from snarling at the man. _What happened to the plan?_

Light felt L walk past him and he felt something drop on his lap. He looked down. It was a small earpiece. He picked it up and gracefully placed it in his ear, making it look like he was just tucking some longer brown locks behind his ear.

"What happened to the _plan_, Ryuuzaki?" Light said, in a voice more faint than a whisper.

"_There was a change of plans, Light-kun."_ L simply stated and Light almost turned back to give the man his coldest glare.

"Obviously." Light hissed. L was about to say something but Light hushed him when the door opened and the familiar figure of Mikami Teru walked inside. The man was tall, with raven hair that somehow bears a faint color of dark green probably because of the lighting in the café. He was wearing a black coat and tie and Light thought the man was actually good-looking.

Mikami spotted Light immediately and strolled towards him. Light, not bothering to stand up, gestured for the man to sit down.

"Yagami Light." Mikami said, and Light said nothing. "I'm sure you know that I _am _Mikami Teru." The man added.

Light nodded. "So, what is this we have to talk about? You and I are conducting our own investigations. I assume you wanted me to collaborate with you." Light said, and Mikami blinked a bit before letting out a small smile.

"Impressive. Yes. That is my main purpose." Mikami replied. "Though, I also wanted to see you personally, that's why I asked you to meet me." He continued, and Light raised a brow. Light heard L order a cup of coffee and a plate of cake.

"To see me?" Light asked, and Mikami nodded in affirmation. "Why, did I catch your attention or something?" Light asked.

Mikami smiled and Light felt strangely uncomfortable.

"Yes. And yes. Well, you're a head-turner, after all. Let's just say a photo of yours is too captivating to the eyes." Mikami replied.

Light almost rolled his eyes. _Why do I get the feeling that this is some kind of a déjà vu?_ He heard L choke on his coffee over the earpiece. _Ah, yes. Déjà vu it is. ._

"Thank you. Though I don't really find it a good compliment when heard from a guy. Well? Why would a criminal prosecutor like you be interested in this case? L is already handling it. You don't have a solid reason to do this. And you know the risks involved." Light said, his chocolate orbs fixed intently on the man, waiting to analyze the man's reaction.

Mikami smiled.

"You really are a brilliant man, Yagami Light. Would you mind if I call you Light?"

"No. Go ahead. I don't care much about honorifics." Light said, hearing a grunt of protest from L in the earpiece.

"Thank you. I know L is handling the case and I certainly do not doubt his abilities." Mikami replied.

"I find it hard to believe that you're doing this out of curiosity." Light said, folding his arms on his chest.

"You see, I never mentioned this to the media." Mikami said, leaning over the table to whisper to Light. "My lover was killed by Kira." He continued and Light had to lean back to distance himself. He was feeling really uneasy under the intense gaze of the man.

"Lover?" Light asked curiously. "Do you mind telling me who?" Light continued.

"Raye Penber." Mikami replied, leaning back, perhaps sensing Light's discomfort.

Light restrained his eyes from widening in surprise. Raye Penber was one of the victims after his family's death. He could still remember the face of the man in the news. Well, he certainly hadn't expected Mikami to be _gay._ Mikami laughed, jolting him out of his thoughts.

"You were surprised, I could tell."

"Well, I am." Light replied, causing Mikami to laugh again. "So you basically wanted to avenge your… lover." Light continued. Mikami nodded.

"Basically. But my motives slightly changed now that I've met you." Mikami replied. Light felt more uncomfortable with the conversation. He knew what the statement meant.

"_He's interested in you, Light-kun._" L said through the earpiece and Light could swear the man was sulking.

"Changed? In what way?" Light asked.

"At first I just wanted to avenge his death. Now, I also wanted to avenge your family's death. I want to help you." Mikami replied, and Light raised an eyebrow. "And of course after knowing you're investigating on your own, I find it more interesting to work with you." The man continued.

Light nodded in understanding. The man was still staring at him. Light raised an eyebrow and Mikami just smiled.

"I find it hard to believe that such a beautiful man exists." Mikami said. Light said nothing.

A sound of a fork clattering to the ground was heard. Light and Mikami, as well as several other customers, turned to look at the source. And as Light had assumed, the source of the sound was none other than a pale-skinned, raven-haired weird panda sitting in an unusual position, drawing curious looks from the customers. L stared at Light and Mikami before setting his feet down from the chair and picking the fork up.

Mikami then turned to Light.

"You're still studying right?" Mikami asked. Light turned to look at the man and nodded.

"Yes. Though I'm not actually going to the university. I have to focus also on the case, that is why I asked permission from the university to continue my studies while I'm conducting my investigation." Light replied.

"Really impressive. I take it that you don't need to listen to lectures in class? I've heard rumors about you being a genius. I thought it was just an exaggeration." Mikami replied and smiled when Light raised an eyebrow.

"Not that I don't need them. I just find the teaching quite mediocre. I prefer self-studying." Light replied bluntly. Mikami laughed.

"Mediocre, eh? And we're talking about the _top _university here in Japan." Mikami said, eyes showing how impressed he is. Light just shrugged and decided to say nothing. "You know, I had my expectations about you." Mikami continued and letting out a small smile, he added, "But you seem to exceed them, that I don't know what to expect anymore." Light laughed.

"Really. You seem to be too mesmerized by me. I'm flattered." Light replied, smiling.

"Of course, such a beautiful, elegant and brilliant man would never fail to fascinate anyone." Mikami replied, smiling back. Light heard L mutter something but he wasn't sure what it was. He stared at the man across him who was still smiling at him. He knew the man was flirting. He groaned silently. Why is it that he seemed so attractive to men? It's not exactly a straight man like him would take as compliment. Plus the fact that the men drawn towards him were… _creepy_. One was weird but extremely brilliant straight guy turned homosexual, the other was a Kira suspect and a self-admitted homosexual. With that, was he supposed to feel ecstatic?

"_Light-kun. End the meeting now. Tell him you'll accept the help._" L said through the earpiece. He sighed mentally.

"I'm sorry to end this conversation. We haven't even ordered something yet, but I have to finish a paper tonight. Regarding the investigation, working together would be beneficial for both of us. I thank you for the offer." Light said, standing up. Mikami stood up as well.

"No. I thank you for meeting up with me. I never expected you to show up." Mikami replied. Mikami leaned towards Light. The brunette tensed as Mikami whispered, "The weird man sitting several seats away from us was staring at you the whole time. Please be careful of stalkers."

Light secretly rolled his eyes. _Yeah, right. As if you're ogling's less creepier. _Light nodded and smirked.

"I've practically lived a life full of them." Light said, to which Mikami let out a low chuckle. "Well then, I'll contact you about updates." He added. Mikami nodded.

"I will call you when we need to meet. But of course, it would depend on your schedule. You're the boss." Mikami said, smiling. Light smirked.

"I am?" Mikami just laughed. "Well, then it was nice meeting you." Light said and bowed. The man bowed in return.

"So am I, Light." Mikami replied. Light heard L scoff.

"I'll be going now." Light said, and Mikami nodded. He walked away from the man and headed towards the door. He felt Mikami's eyes following him. He walked out of the café and as he disappeared into an alleyway, he heard L's voice through the earpiece.

"_Go back straight to the headquarters, Light-kun. Mikami's still here. I will be with you as soon as he's gone._" Light said nothing and made his way to the train station.

--

Light was gathering information about Mikami's relationship with Raye Penber when the door to the investigation room opened and L walked in. He looked up and saw L walking towards him, scowling.

"Good job, Light-kun." L said and Light nodded.

"Why do I feel that you mean the opposite?" Light asked, his eyebrows raised. L said nothing. Aizawa and Matsuda looked at each other, and turned to their work again. When L remained standing there with the scowl still plastered on his face, Light sighed. The man was obviously upset over something.

"What is it, Ryuuzaki?" Light asked and L just stared at him. After a few seconds of silence, L turned to walk towards the door.

"Light-kun, I need to talk to you about something." L said. Matsuda and the others looked at each other, before looking at Light, silently asking what was wrong with the famous detective. Light just shrugged and stood up to follow L.

--

Light scanned the room they were in. The familiar whiteness of the room greeted him. It was L's room. He remembered having their first verbal argument in this room. No. He failed to forget that argument because of the… _kiss_. Light sighed and turned to L who was looking out of the window, his back facing the brunette.

"Well?" Light asked, and L turned to look at him.

"You did a good job, Light." L started, and Light took note of the lack of honorific. "His motives seemed to be real. Though I still cannot say if he's Kira or not." L continued, his voice frighteningly serious. Light stared at him for a while then spoke with an equally frightening serious voice.

"What is it, L?" L averted his gaze.

"I heard everything." L replied. Light blinked in confusion. What the hell did he mean by that? He frowned when realization hit him.

"Stop this nonsense, L! Control your jealousy, for Pete's sake!" Light exclaimed.

L looked at him pointedly.

"I am trying to!" L nearly bellowed. Light was taken aback. He had not heard the man raise his voice like this before. "You just don't understand how this extreme attraction for you is destroying me." L continued.

"Then perhaps you should stop it before it drives you mad." Light replied, staring into the pool of obsidian eyes.

"I'm afraid it's too late." L replied, looking away from him.

Light didn't know what to say. He settled for a sigh and sat on the king-sized bed.

"Well then, you just have to bear with it. We have to stick to the plan." Light said, crossing his arms over his chest. L sat on the chair near the bed.

"Of course. I just wanted you to know how hesitant I am to allow you to work with him." L said, resting his chin on his knees. The man was pouting. Light sighed in relief. L heard it and looked up at Light, smiling. "Light-kun is worried about me, after all."

Yes. The Ryuuzaki was finally back. Light smirked.

"Who said I was?" Light asked, and chuckled when L pouted once more. And with a teasing tone, he added, "You sure are a selfish man."

L blinked and with a pout, he answered back.

"Of course. Who would want to share Light-kun?"

--

AN: Reviews please. Hope you liked the chapter. I like Mikami. I think he's quite handsome. : ) Though I still think L is cooler.


	10. Acedia

AN: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I am really happy that you liked the previous chapter. I hope everyone could leave a review to let me know what they think of the chapter.

This is the ninth chapter. The first Acedia chapter. Acedia means sloth, by the way.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own DeathNote or any of its characters.

Chapter 9: Acedia

"Have you found him already?" The low and cold voice greeted him as he entered. He smirked. As if that would work on him. The man was busy scanning some papers on his desk.

"No." He replied, making the man look at him. The man's eyes narrowed a bit.

"Then why are you still here? Didn't I tell you not to come back until you find him?" The man said, his teeth gritting in annoyance.

He laughed. The man was really failing to intimidate him if that was what he was trying. He went to the couch nearest to him and sat there comfortably. The man just watched him.

"Ryuk." The man started and he just yawned. "We had a deal."

He sighed and scratched the back of his head. Really. This man was irritating him. He wasn't exactly fond of others trying to order him around. But a deal's a deal.

"Yes, yes." He replied, getting to his feet again. He stared at the man who was still watching him. "By the way, you heard about that Mikami Teru?"

The man nodded.

"Another cockroach. I will instruct others to get rid of him. Just concentrate on finding that damn Yagami boy." The man replied.

Ryuk nodded. He didn't really understand why this man badly wanted to find the Yagami. But he never asked. He wasn't interested, anyway. But finding the boy was taking a lot of his effort and time. So at least, he wanted some reason or excuse that could probably justify this stupid search.

"Why do you want him, anyway? You interested in him or something?" He asked, earning a dark look from the man.

"Of course not, moron. I am planning to use him." The man said, and Ryuk raised his eyebrows in confusion. "I've heard about his incredible brains. He could help us get rid of cockroaches. Like that detective L, or whoever fucking one-letter man there is."

"Aren't you the one who's stupid?" Ryuk replied, laughing a little. "What makes you so sure that the Yagami would like to help you? You killed his family, _remember_?"

The man slumped on his chair, folding his arms on his chest.

"I will think of something to convince him. By hook or by crook."

Ryuk shrugged. Whatever. He's fine with any plan, as long as it won't take too much effort and time. He turned to walk towards the door. He let out a loud yawn as he closed the door behind him. He must find the damn boy as soon as possible. The sooner he finds the Yagami boy, the sooner he could get his long snack hours back.

He yawned again.

He'd worry about that boy later. For now, a good nap sounded very appealing.

--

Light woke up crying again. He had another nightmare. That same nightmare of Sayu, his mother and his father desperately calling for him. Seemingly asking him what he was doing there, reaching out to him, and trying to grab him. The dream wasn't scary. He was actually glad to see them in his dreams, reminding him of their voices and what they looked like. But then again, as much as he tried to prevent it, the despair inside him kept growing and it was gnawing at his heart. He wanted it to end, but he also wanted to hear them every night. He was never a man of emotions. But emotions were enemies you wouldn't want to fight. You will never win.

He slowly sat up and wiped the tears on his face. He immediately looked at his side. He sighed in relief.

Good thing there was no panda gawking at him.

He got out of the tangled sheets and headed towards the bathroom. Maybe a nice bath could completely make him forget about the nightmare.

--

Light twitched as he stared at the panda before him. The detective was holding a dreamcatcher necklace.

"What the hell is _that_?" He asked, pointing a slim finger towards the thing Ryuuzaki was offering him. The man blinked at him.

"This, Light-kun, is a dreamcatcher." The man replied, raising the object to Light's eye level. Light twitched in annoyance. A dreamcatcher, of course.

"Why in the world would you give me something like that?" He asked, glaring at the detective who was now munching a chocolate cookie.

"Light-kun is always having nightmares. I thought this would solve his problem." Ryuuzaki replied.

Light closed his eyes in annoyance. The man was watching him all this time!

"You were always watching on the cameras while I'm sleeping? Just how creepy can you get, Ryuuzaki?" Not waiting for a reply, he sat on the swivel chair beside the man. He wondered when they decided to work this _close_ to each other.

"Light-kun's really apathetic." Ryuuzaki said, and Light just ignored him. The detective scooted closer to him and Light flinched at the sudden contact of their skin.

"What the hell are you doing? Aren't you already too close?" Light asked, his brow twitching in building irritation. The detective just stared at him and settled the necklace on the desk in front of Light. Light blinked at the necklace then turned to look at Ryuuzaki. The man was smiling.

Light sighed.

"All right. I will take this." Light started, and the man smiled wider. "But I will never wear this… thing." Ryuuzaki nodded, still smiling, before distancing himself a bit from the brunette.

Light wondered whether he was starting to go soft on the weird detective. He shrugged. The man should be rewarded after all. He felt genuine feelings from the man, and, well… It flattered him to no end. Not that he actually enjoyed the attention. The man was somehow obsessed with him and the uncontrolled jealousy was always getting to his nerves. But sometimes, a jealous L could be cute. He froze. L? Cute? He shuddered. The thought gave him goosebumps.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the buzzing of his phone. He looked at the phone screen and raised a brow when Mikami Teru's name greeted him. He saw L curiously looking at the gadget as well and he didn't fail to notice the scowl on the detective's face. He smirked at the man and Ryuuzaki just pouted at him. _Oh, yes, the jealous L is certainly a bit cute…_ He froze. What was that? He shuddered again at the thought. The nightmares must have disorganized his brain.

He unconsciously massaged his temples and Ryuuzaki blinked at him. He stared at the detective who was chewing his thumb and was staring at him, as well. He stared at the man's face for a while. Then his gaze traveled towards the thumb being chewed, tracing it and leading his eyes to the slightly parted pink lips…

"Goddamit!" He unconsciously blurted out, making Ryuuzaki and the rest of the investigation team gape at him curiously. He threw Matsuda and the others a glare, which sent them scurrying back to what they were previously doing. He glared with more intensity at Ryuuzaki, who did not even flinch a bit.

"This is all your goddamn fault!" Light bellowed. The buzzing phone stopped.

"Huh?" Ryuuzaki said, blinking in confusion, still biting his thumb. Light twitched in annoyance.

"Stop chewing your thumb!" Light hissed, and the phone started buzzing again. He glared at the phone which was now irritating him.

"What is wrong with Light-kun today?" Ryuuzaki asked, his brows creased in confusion.

"Nothing's wrong with _Light-kun_ today." Light replied, indignantly. And ending the conversation, he grabbed the buzzing phone. "Hello?" He said, his voice a manifestation of his irritation.

"_Are you not in the mood today, Light?_" Mikami asked. Light rolled his eyes in irritation. Wasn't it obvious in his voice?

"Yes." Light replied, and Mikami said nothing. "Well?"

"_I might have interrupted you, and I apologize._" Mikami replied.

"No, I wasn't doing anything. Are we going to meet today?" He saw Ryuuzaki's face darken a bit.

"_I'm afraid not. Somebody's following me all day and I don't want to put you in any danger. I just called to make sure you were safe_" Mikami replied. Light raised an eyebrow. Mikami's being followed? Was it a lie? To make him really believe that Mikami was not Kira?

"I am safe, thank you for the concern. And yes, I agree it would endanger both of us if we meet today. Try to find out who's following you. Call me for updates." He replied. He gave a few more instructions to Mikami and finally ended the call.

"Mikami's being followed?" Ryuuzaki asked and Light nodded at him. "That could be a detective who was also suspecting him of being Kira, or that could be Kira's minions trying to stop him." Ryuuzaki continued and Light just nodded in approval.

"Could be. I already asked him to investigate. Let's leave the matter to him until we're sure he's not Kira." Light said, turning to his laptop to find something more about Mikami Teru and Raye Penber.

"Light-kun…"

"Hmm?" Light asked, without turning to look at the detective.

"I want to go out." The man said and Light immediately turned to look at him.

"You what?"

"I want to go out, Light-kun. I need to have my daily doze of sweets." The man replied, staring at him, seemingly pleading at him with those pools of dark orbs.

"Why don't you just ask Watari to buy some for you?" Light asked, but was already closing some of the program windows on his laptop. He saw Ryuuzaki smile, out of the corner of his eye.

"I had asked Watari to do something. He's not present at the moment." Ryuuzaki replied. The man got off the chair and smiled at Light. "Besides, I haven't gone out with Light-kun for a while."

Light sighed.

"We're in the middle of a battle here, L. It's Kira we're talking about."

"Of course, Light-kun. Our dates would never be pure dates, I'm afraid. So disappointing." The man said, to which Light rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, _so _disappointing." He said, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Ryuuzaki chuckled and started walking towards the door. Matsuda and the others glanced at the detective curiously but said nothing. Light smirked. Really... it sure was nice being an L.

Ryuuzaki stopped walking and turned to look at him. He sighed again. _Yes, yes._

Light was sure he was starting to go soft on the man.

But he wasn't going to admit that to himself just yet.

--

L blissfully devoured another chunk of cake stuck in his fork. He closed his eyes to savor the sweet, addicting taste. He heard a snort coming from the beautiful man across him. He set his fork down to stare at the brunette and smiled. He got a scowl in return.

"You sure look content. And you made me go with you just to witness your ecstasy." Light remarked, a scowl plastered on his face.

L chuckled. How he loved annoying this man! The face of an annoyed Light was enough to amuse him.

"Light-kun's scowls are always charming." He said, and the brunette's face darkened more.

L laughed. There was never a moment of boredom when he's with Light. He even thought that staring at the man all day was more interesting than solving cases. Which was a little bit disturbing on his part since he practically considered solving cases his life. Does that mean that Light was his life now? He shoved the thought out of his mind. It would not do him any good if he entertained that line of thought.

He watched as Light brought the cup of coffee to his lips. The young man raised an eyebrow and set the cup down on the table.

"Why didn't you tell me about Mikami's relationship with Penber?" Light asked, and L just stared at him. "You knew about him being involved with Raye Penber, right?"

L nodded. He restrained himself from frowning at the mention of the prosecutor's name. The man was obviously interested in Light. Not that he was worried about that. Light was obviously not interested in the man, but the thought of having a rival, aside from that perky model Misa Amane, just didn't sound alright with him. He was indeed a very selfish man.

Light rested his elbows on the table, his fingers intertwined with each other. L stared at the man, his eyes tracing the strands of the brown locks down to the captivating pools of chocolate orbs, then to the perfectly carved nose, and to the thin, kissable lips. He remembered how soft they were.

He snapped out of his thoughts when the lips smirked.

"Stop drooling." Light said, bringing him out of his thoughts completely. Was he drooling? He mentally chuckled. He smiled at the man.

"I can't help it, Light-kun." He replied, to which Light snorted in response. "You need to stop seducing me on purpose, Light-kun. Or I might die trying to control myself." He added, and Light scowled at him, darkly. He chuckled. Really… Teasing the man was the best thing in the world.

"Who's seducing who?" Light retorted. "Going back, you knew about Mikami's affair with Penber. Yet you decided not to tell me."

L picked up his fork again and stabbed a strawberry on top of his slice of cake, and shoved it into his mouth.

"I though it was unnecessary to talk about my subordinates' personal lives." L replied. Light stared at him, eyebrows raised in question.

"Subordinate? Who? Penber?"

"No. His wife. Naomi Misora. She worked for me in a case."

Light nodded.

"If you knew about Mikami's illicit affair with Penber, why didn't you tell me about it? You knew it could be Mikami's motive for investigating. Yet you never told me of that possibility."

L stopped eating and looked at the man across him.

"I wasn't testing you, Light-kun, if that's what you think. I did not know that issue until he mentioned Penber on your meeting. I asked Watari to investigate it." He replied.

"And you still didn't tell me until now."

L smiled.

"You found out already. Without me spilling it to you." He said, and Light glared at him. "Is Light-kun mad because he thinks I do not like confiding in him?"

"As if. I was just curious as to why you didn't tell me about it."

L pouted.

"Was Light-kun really curious about such a trivial matter? Or was Light-kun really interested in Mikami Teru's backstories?" He asked. The thought of Light being curious about the prosecutor almost took his appetite. Light sighed and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Why do our conversations always turn into one of your jealous antics?" Light asked and L just shrugged in reply. "Sometimes, I do really wonder why I let you act like that. You sound like my lover when you're jealous and it's really creeping me out." Light continued.

L stared at him for a while before chuckling.

"I'd take that as a compliment. It means that Light-kun's starting to accept me. I'm glad Light-kun's just horrified at the idea and not against it completely." L said, smiling at the brunette. Light rolled his eyes.

"Who said I wasn't against it?" Light countered and L just smiled at him sweetly. Light twitched. "Think whatever you want." Light continued, ending the conversation.

L chuckled again before turning his attention to his cakes. He knew they were supposed to talk about the case, yet somehow he didn't want this atmosphere to be ruined.

"Ryuuzaki." L turned to look at the brunette who was staring behind him. He turned to look around and blinked when a tall man, wearing gothic clothes entered the café. The man's skin was pale and he was wearing long dangling silver earring on one ear. He was also wearing a belt which was adorned with silver chains. All in all, the man was creepy.

"What, Light-kun? You haven't seen a man like that before?" L asked, turning to look at Light again.

"That was not the point. The man saw me and then entered the café." Light replied, and L's face suddenly became serious. He watched as Light tensed and he heard footsteps coming closer to them. The steps halted and he felt a presence behind him.

"Hey." The voice was gruff, and playful at the same time. L turned to look at the man behind him. The man glanced at him then turned towards Light.

"Are there any apples here?"

Light blinked. L blinked. They looked at each other for a while, then Light laughed. L turned to look at the man again.

"Apples? I'm not sure. You can ask the waitress over there." Light said.

The man looked around and spotted a waitress, who was three tables away from them. L and Light watched as the man scratched the back of his head.

"Tsk. Nevermind. It's too tiresome." The man replied. Light raised an eyebrow.

"The girl's just a few meters away from you, you know. But I guess it would be better if you'd find a store or something. A fruit stand to be more precise." Light said.

The man blinked at him and then let out a low chuckle. The chuckle earned a few nervous glances from the other patrons. L just stared at the man.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks, anyway." The man replied, then turned to walk away. L and Light watched as the man dragged his feet towards the door. When the man disappeared from their view, Light spoke.

"He sure was… weird." L looked at him and smiled.

"There are different kinds of people, Light-kun." L said, and brought his cup of coffee to his lips. Light smirked.

"Yeah. And the two of you belong to the weird type."

L pouted and Light just laughed.

--

Ryuk walked out of the café and scratched his head. He should be finding Yagami Light. But it was too tiresome. And where the hell would he start looking? Really, his master's always giving him troublesome orders. He sighed.

He looked around to find a fruit stand, as the young man in the café had suggested. He saw one which was almost a block away from him. He scratched his head again. The fruit stand was too far. He sighed. Maybe he should really find Yagami Light now. He brought out a crumpled picture of the man from his jeans pocket.

He blinked at the picture. The face was familiar. Brown hair. Brown eyes. Fair skin. Pretty face…

Isn't this… the young man in the café? Ah, yes. That was actually the reason why he entered the café.

He looked back and stared at the faint outline of the café's sign board. He scratched his head. It was too tiresome to walk back to the café. He would just find the man tomorrow.

For now, another good nap sounded appealing.

--

L frowned when he opened the door to Light's room. He knew he should tell Light to lock his door, but that would surely ruin his nightly visits. He wasn't exactly visiting Light to just see him sleep. Well, that was one of the reasons… But he actually wanted to be at Light's side when he was having nightmares. Light would scream at him and tell him to leave the room immediately if he knew of his visits. But he just can't watch the brunette on the security cameras.

L watched as Light frowned in his sleep. The nightmare had started. L knew that after the frown, Light would start tossing and turning in his bed. And after the tossing and turning, L knew he would see the tears on the brunette's face. Then there would be a momentary silence, and that would be his cue to leave because Light would wake up after that.

L sighed as he saw the glistening tears on the brunette's face. He wiped the tears carefully, so as not to wake the young man. He sighed in relief as the momentary silence began. He turned to walk towards the door. He gave Light one last glance before shutting the door and heading to his room.

--

Light was already awake when L wiped his tears. He knew he should snarl at the man and shoo him away but he chose not to. He wasn't sure why. Was the man always coming to his room every night, checking up on him? He pretended to be asleep and the man seemed not to notice. He just let L wiped the tears. And it somehow calmed him completely. When the door to his room closed, an indication that the detective was already gone, he slowly opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. Why didn't he let the man know he was awake? Did he really want the man's presence?

He brought his right hand out from the tangled sheets and stared at it. He was clutching the necklace. The dreamcatcher necklace L gave him. He wasn't exactly sure why he clutched it while sleeping. Did he really think it would make the nightmares go away? Well, it certainly did not filter his dreams.

But it served its purpose. It calmed him, along with L's fingers softly brushing the tears away. He wasn't exactly sure what to feel. He wasn't really angry at L for invading his privacy, but he wasn't happy either at the idea that L has always been watching him in that horrible state.

He clutched the necklace tightly. He decided not to tell L that he already knew. He would be forced to reprimand the man and prevent him from setting foot on his room again.

Still clutching the necklace, he closed his eyes. He should sleep.

And wake up tomorrow as if nothing happened.

--

AN: Reviews please…


	11. Acedia II

AN: Hurray to SonokoTao for rewriting the smut part of this chapter! Let us give this wonderful writer great appreciation! Thank you SonokoTao for the hand. I really appreciate it. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own DeathNote.

Chapter 10: Acedia II

Ryuk watched as the man settled the pen on the desk and set aside the stacks of papers in front of him. The man stared at him. He stared back, before snatching some grapes from the fruit bowl on the desk near him, and putting it in his mouth. He frowned a few moments after. _Apples are way better._

"Ryuk." He looked up at the man who was trying to contain his annoyance. "You are telling me that you have already met Yagami Light." He said, and Ryuk just nodded. "THEN WHY IS HE NOT HERE?!" the man roared, and Ryuk flinched a bit. He scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I forgot. And it was too tiresome to go back to talk to him." He replied, and watched in amusement as the man before him gritted his teeth. The man clenched the pen in his hand so tight that it snapped into two. Ryuk restrained himself from chuckling when he saw the man's red face, an indication that the man was in extreme rage. He also noted the way the man's hands were quivering in anger. Oh, how he loved making the man angry!

"Ryuk." The man started, his voice surprisingly scary enough to send shivers down Ryuk's spine. Ryuk just stared, then raised his hands to cover his ears. "GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE AND FIND THE DAMN MAN!"

Ryuk immediately stood up and went out of the room. When he was sure he was far enough from the room, he let out a loud chuckle. The man was really funny, he thought. Well, it was mainly one of the reasons he agreed to the deal. He wanted to ease his boredom, so here he was, letting the man order him around.

He was debating with himself whether to obey the man. He knew he should, but wasn't it too tiresome to go around the city again to find the young man?

He shrugged. He could just walk around the city to find some very good apples. Maybe he'd find the man by chance.

He wasn't really a believer of fate or coincidence.

But relying on it would be much easier.

--

"Waaahhhh! Why is that freak with you again, Light! Misa-misa does not like him!" Misa screamed, making the other patrons in the restaurant look at them curiously. Light sighed. _Here we go again… _He wasn't actually planning to let L come with him, but the man adamantly refused to let him go and meet Misa alone. So here he was, with a scowling Misa in front of him and an expressionless L beside him.

"Will you calm down, Misa? Can't we have a quiet lunch date for once?" Light said, sitting down. He was glad he chose the table in the farthest end of the restaurant, giving them a little more privacy for the blatant display of tension between his two companions. L gave him a small smile before swiftly taking his seat beside the brunette.

"Why are you sitting beside my Light, you freak! That is supposed to be my seat!" Misa shrieked, trying desperately to tug L away from the seat. Light watched as L just blinked at the blonde. The man refused to budge, and Light almost chuckled in amusement.

Misa, noticing how stubborn the weird man was, used all of her strength to pull the detective. She smirked in satisfaction when the chair wobbled and lost its balance, then watched in horror as the man grabbed Light's sleeve for support, sending both men to the floor with a loud thud. Loud gasps from the other patrons were heard in the background.

"Light! Are you okay?!" Misa hysterically asked, reaching out to help him. Light glared at the blonde, then got to his feet. He then took L's arm and pulled him up. Both men sent an irritated look at the blonde, who was now nervously playing with the hem of her blouse.

"Misa." Light said, with an unmistakably terrifying cold voice. "Sit down."

The blonde girl sent a dark scowl towards L's direction, before sitting down across Light's previous seat. A waitress arrived and fixed the mess created by the commotion. When both men were already seated, the waitress nervously asked for their individual orders. After getting the orders, the poor waitress scurried away, not wanting to experience more of the thick tension between the three.

Light closed his eyes and tried to calm his nerves. It would be bad if he was to lose his temper in public. Especially when Misa was with him.

"Light…" He heard Misa say, and he opened his eyes to look at the girl. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… I mean, it was because he's stubborn…"

Light sighed.

"Okay. Let's just eat in peace." Light said. He looked at L who just stared back at him. He knew the man was trying to restrain his irritation, masking it with his stoic expression. But Light could still sense it. He turned to Misa.

"I forgive you." Light said, and Misa's face lit up. "Though you still have to apologize to Ryuuzaki." He added. Misa looked at L, who was waiting for her to speak.

"I'm sorry, Ryuuzaki-san." Misa said, scowling. L just nodded.

The waitress arrived with their orders. Light watched as L ate his cakes silently. Misa was back to her bubbly self and was already telling him about some senseless stories about other people in the entertainment industry. He pretended to listen to the girl as she chatted, while studying the detective beside him.

Why was the man so silent? Maybe the detective's still angry at the blonde girl. She sent him flying to the floor, after all. It was both humiliating to L and him. Because the panda just decided to grab him for support. _Great. _His knee hurt because of the painful contact with the hard floor but he knew L must have been hurt more. L was so thin and frail-looking that he wondered whether there were still any muscles left to cushion the bones from the hard cement. Was he okay? Maybe the man was aching all over? He stared at the man worriedly.

The man turned to look at him, catching him staring, and smiled. He raised an eyebrow before immediately turning his attention to his still chattering girlfriend. The man, with his brilliant deductive skills must have known by now what he was thinking. He heard the man chuckle in amusement and he felt the blood rush up to his cheeks in embarrassment. He had just been caught staring, and the man was teasing him!

"Light, what's wrong? Your face is red." Misa said, blinking at him curiously. Light told the girl it was nothing before glaring at L, who was still smiling at him teasingly. He then turned to his food and quickly ate the rest of it before standing up and excusing himself.

"I need to go to the restroom." With that, he left, with a Misa gaping curiously at him and an L, who was smiling knowingly.

--

L chuckled when Light stood up and excused himself to go to the restroom. He wasn't expecting that kind of reaction. He was actually anticipating for a proud Light who would stubbornly deny that he had just been caught staring. This was Light, after all.

L gave himself a triumphant smile. It was really amazing to make the man blush and even so make him excuse himself from the table due to extreme embarrassment. Ah, how could he draw other interesting facial expressions from Light? The young man proved to be more alluring when he's looking embarrassed.

"Why are you smiling creepily like that?"

L turned his attention to the scowling blonde.

"Would you really like to know, Amane-san?" He replied, restraining himself from giving the girl a mocking smirk. Misa eyed him darkly.

"You were thinking dirty thoughts involving my Light, aren't you?" She replied, glaring.

L was surprised. The girl wasn't a complete idiot, after all. He decided to say nothing. Misa took that as a yes and began pounding hard on the table in fury, drawing nervous looks from other patrons. Well, Light wasn't here and he never cared about what people said to him, so he just let the girl do what she wants.

"Ahhhhh! Stop thinking about him! I'm the only one who could think about him!" Misa screamed. L saw a waitress who was nervously standing near them, perhaps deciding whether to reprimand the idol or not. He smirked at the blonde.

"I am free to do whatever I want, Amane-san. I have my own brain and it definitely isn't designed to follow your orders." He replied, before finishing his third slice of cake. There was still another slice. He brought his fork down to the strawberry fruit on top of the slice and poked it, then plopped it into his mouth.

"Ha! But poor you! Light is only thinking of me!" Misa said, folding her arms over her chest, perhaps trying to intimidate him. A pity she wasn't succeeding.

"Really?" He asked, and smirking at the blonde, he added, "Because I seem to always feel his gaze on me. Didn't you notice that a while ago?"

Misa scowled darkly. Maybe the girl also noticed? He would have to congratulate the girl for the good observation. Or perhaps for even having observation skills.

"You're dreaming." Misa replied, her voice surprisingly dripping with venom. "I will show you that Misa's the only one for Light!" She added, and as if on cue, Light appeared and walked towards their table.

L watched as Misa stood up from her seat and latched unto Light's arm. And with a smirk directed to him, she rested her head on the brunette's shoulder. He saw Light gave the girl a puzzled look. After a few moments of silence, he saw Light raise his eyebrow. The man seemed to realize what was going on. _Impressive. _Light then turned to stare at him. He just stared back.

Misa seemed to notice the staring between the two and decided to cut in, much to L's annoyance.

"Ne, Light." She started, smiling seductively at Light. Light turned to look at her and blinked in confusion. L narrowed his eyes. "You love me, right?" She added, before directing a challenging glance at L.

L stared at her before staring at Light, anticipating his reaction. He was silently asking the brunette to deny it and pry her hands away from him. Light turned to stare back at him before smirking at him.

"Of course, Misa." Light replied, and with a quick movement, he captured the blonde's waiting lips into a kiss.

--

Light entered the rest room and looked at his face in the mirror. His face was flushed due to extreme embarrassment! And L saw all of that! He was sure the man's ego would be inflating by now. He, the Yagami Light, who never blushed, just did because he was caught staring! Caught staring! How embarrassing!

He combed his fingers through his brown locks so as to calm himself. He was losing his cool. All of this because of that damn weird panda! He cursed the man in his head. He wondered why he excused himself from the table. He could have just denied that he was staring, or perhaps tell the man he was just wondering about something.

But no. He instead blushed (and the man noticed it) and was so embarrassed that he couldn't stand the man's knowing smiles any more.

He sighed. What was really happening to him? He was Light Yagami! Acting was his forte. And a simple masking of embarrassment wouldn't be too hard for him, was it? No. He knew it wouldn't work on the detective. L could see through him. L could understand his thoughts in a single glance. Was it due to his brilliance? Or was it due to the strange connection he developed with the man after living with him for a while now? Or maybe it was just because their minds work in the same way? _Aargh!_

He combed his fingers through his hair again. L was really confusing. So as the strange connection that he was starting to feel with the man. For now, he would have to calm himself and regain his composure. He wouldn't want the man to continue giving him knowing smiles.

After checking his appearance at the mirror, making sure that he was not flushed anymore and not looking embarrassed, he left the restroom and walked towards their table. He saw Misa scowling at L, who was just wearing a stoic expression. They were talking about something. And he had a feeling it was about him.

He strolled towards them. As soon as he arrived at the table, Misa stood up, sneaked an arm around his and rested her head on his shoulders. He stared at the blonde, wondering what the hell was wrong with her. When the girl threw a smirk at L's direction, he suddenly realized what was happening. He turned his attention to the detective and stared, and L just stared back. He was trying to read the detective's thoughts when Misa interrupted.

"Ne, Light." He turned to look at the girl who was now smiling seductively at him. _What the hell?_ "You love me right?" The girl added.

Light just stared at the blonde. He blinked at the girl when he noticed that she wasn't looking at him, but instead at L, who narrowed his eyes. He resisted the urge to chuckle. The girl was silently challenging the great detective L. L stared at him, perhaps waiting for his reply. He stared back at the detective, before smirking. He knew the man wanted him to say no. But he would like to tease the man for once. He wondered whether he could break the stoic expression on the man's face.

"Of course, Misa." He replied, before leaning towards the girl's face and kissing her. He felt the girl tensed a bit, and heard the other patrons gasped then giggled. He drew back almost immediately, leaving Misa gaping at him in shock. The girl then squealed in delight and hugged him tightly.

He sighed. Was that a good idea? Maybe not. Then he turned to look at the detective. The detective was trying to hide his shock but the widened eyes betrayed him. He almost smirked. He successfully made the man lose his calm demeanor. _Congratulations._

He watched as L lowered his gaze and set down his feet on the floor. He pushed the chair back and stood up. L gave him one last stare and slowly walked out of the café leaving him confused. He heard Misa let out a triumphant squeal, and he restrained himself from snarling at her.

What was that all about? L's face was so… _sad_. He did not expect that. He was expecting a pout or a scowl. But he did not expect the man to stand up and walk out of the café, leaving him an image of the hurt expression on the pale face. Was he really hurt? Did he go overboard?

He stared at the last slice of cake that was left untouched on the table. L must have been really affected by what he did. He turned to look at the girl beside him who was smirking triumphantly. The girl then tugged at him to sit down. He obliged and Misa started chatting right away. He forced a smile on the blonde girl and pretended to listen to her chattering.

He spared a glance to the door of the café before letting himself be immersed on Misa's senseless stories.

--

"What happened, Light?" Matsuda said, as soon as Light stepped into the investigation room. He eyed the surroundings looking for the weird panda, but he was not inside. He sighed and turned to Matsuda.

"Where's Ryuuzaki?"

"Well, he came here a while ago and told us to continue working. I asked him what's wrong with him since he was acting a little weird but he just said nothing and walked out of the room. What happened, Light? I thought he was with you." Matsuda replied.

Light sighed. He flashed a fake smile to Matsuda.

"Don't worry about it. He's in his room. We'll be discussing the case in private so please just continue your work." Light said, and gave a genuine smile when Matsuda and the rest just nodded in understanding.

He then calmly walked out of the room and strolled towards L's room. He stopped in front of the mahogany door. He sighed loudly before knocking twice on the door.

"L?"

Silence.

Light massaged his temples. Why was he here again? He should just let the man sulk. But then, the uneasy feeling inside him just kept on bothering him from the moment L walked out of the café that time. He knocked again. He knew the door wasn't locked so he should just go inside, but he decided not to.

He turned and was about to walk back to the investigation room when suddenly, the door opened. He turned towards the door which was now left slightly opened. He entered and saw L standing near the window of the room, staring outside.

He sat down at the bed and said nothing. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say. Should he apologize?

"Light-kun." L suddenly said, startling Light out of his thoughts. He turned to look at the detective who was still facing the window. "I apologize for suddenly leaving you. I just need to calm myself a bit. You do know the reason for that, don't you?" L turned to look at him. Light stared back and said nothing. Of course he knew.

After a long moment of silence, Light lowered his gaze and sighed loudly.

"I was just teasing you. You don't have to take it seriously." Light said. He wasn't exactly trying to apologize. He just wanted the man to know.

"I know." L replied, making him look up at the man again.

"Then why are you brooding?" He asked in return.

"Because you kissed her. It was the first time Light-kun kissed someone in front of me." L replied, without averting his gaze. Light's eyes widened in shock. The man was brooding over that? There was no fucking way he would believe that. "Besides, Light-kun said he loves Misa. Even though I knew you were just teasing me, I was still hurt by the words." L continued.

Light closed his eyes in defeat. The man was sulking because he was hurt. The man was hurt because he had just told Misa that he loves her (even though he was sure he doesn't). In front of L, who was extremely attracted to him. Was it just attraction? Or was the man really in love with him?

"L." Light said, making L blink at him curiously. "Are you… in love with me?"

L sighed and turned to face the window again.

"If this was merely an attraction, Light-kun, do you think I would choose to mope over something as stupid as a kiss instead of working?" L replied. The detective then turned to look at him. "Do you think I would be hurt like this if this was merely an attraction?" L asked, demandingly.

"No."

"Then yes, Light-kun. I am in love with you. Extremely so." L said, then  
strode towards Light who just stared back, shock written all over his face.

Light's mind was in turmoil. The man had just confessed to him. Was he  
supposed to feel happy? Angry? Scared? Because he did, all three emotions were  
filling him along with disbelief. He hadn't actually expected L to blurt those  
words- to admit that he was in love with him. Yet, at the same time he had  
known, and maybe even hoped for it.

"Light-kun." Light looked up, taking in a sharp breath as he saw that L  
was only millimeters from his face. Dark obsidian orbs gazed at him, and Light  
knew that if he did not move, they would completely entrap him. Immediately,  
Lights face began to heat, and eyes widen as he felt the uncontrollable urge  
to both back away and to close the distance between them.

"What do you feel towards me? Do you häte me because of my love for  
you?"

"I-I don't know." He averted his eyes, attempting to calm the pounding  
of his heart. L's eyes were so intense and filled with emotion that he did not  
know how to respond. His calm, cool and collected persona seemed to be taking  
a vacation, leaving the stuttering, confused and conflicted man that was here  
now. Why was it that L could affect him this way- why was this happening to  
him?

The thoughts were interrupted when L leaned forward and captured his lips in  
a língering kiss. His eyes widen slightly, sucking in a breath threw his nose  
before attempting to push the detective away. However, his arms have been  
pinned under the dark haired man's strong embrace. L's lips against his were  
tender and tasted sweet, but not in a way that was unpleasant. He could become  
addicted, Light thought, if he didn't stop this soon. L nips his bottom lip  
then, and caught off guard Light moans. Immediately L takes advantage of the  
slight opening, and works his tongue inside.

Light wasn't suppose to let this happen- wasn't suppose to let this man, L,  
do this to him. But as said male's tongue explores and caresses the inside of  
his mouth, shivers of pleasure shoot threw his body, clouding his mind with  
sensation.

Letting out another pleasured sound, Light finally conceded. He knew that if  
he tried to fight now- tried to end this- that his body would drive him insane  
from desire. So he would let it do the talking- let his mind take a back seat  
and let pleasure and instinct and L lead the way.

Feeling the kiss deepen, he let his arms snake around L's upper back, finding  
that L allowed the movement and even encouraged it by loosing his embrace  
enough to free the pinned limbs. With the new mobility, Light brought one of  
his arms up higher and around L's neck. Seemingly encouraged by the  
cooperation, L attacked his lips and even more, and Light, moving by pure  
instinct now, fought back. For a moment their tongues clashed, but in the end  
L arose victorious. After that, L pulled back and broke the kiss with a deep  
breath, Light letting out a sound of protest before joining him in regaining  
lost breath.

While Light continued to breathe heavily, L brought his lips onto Light's  
neck, bringing another pleasured sound. At the same time, the dark haired male  
also presses their hips together slightly, and with a sharp gasp of bliss Light  
becomes aware of his steadily growing arousal, along with L's. Groaning at the  
sensation, Light slowly rocks his hips with L's, pulling a similar reaction  
from him.

With L sucking and nipping down his neck and the building pressure in his  
groin, Light soon found himself un-able to remain upright and soon found  
himself being straddled by the older male. His eyes clouded over in bliss then  
at the position, and the large amount of pressure L's body was causing his  
groin, and for a moment he became lost in it, forgetting who this was and what  
they were doing. It took only a moment, however, for L to push him farther on  
the bed and undo his belt. So it was to the sensation of cold air encasing his  
lower half and the exposure of his half-hard member that he remembered this,  
and forgot about his previous decision.

"L, I- Nah-"

Once again, any chance of a true objection was foiled by L, this time by his  
hand grasping Lights quickly growing arousal. Kissing the brunétte gently, L  
rested his face in the crook of Light's neck, kissing and sucking the shoulder  
as his hand experimentally tightened.

"Ah-! L, stop-" Light's apparent request was deluded by the wanton look  
on his face, and the fact that he was not making any physical effort to stop.  
However, feeling L smirk against his neck, Light did feel the urge to suddenly  
kick him.

"Light-kun... is so… cute…" The lips on his neck turned gently and  
teasing, and Light managed to scowl slightly.

"Sh-shut up... "

The slight banter between them ended then as L began stróking Light's now  
fully hardened member. Light's mouth opens in a drawn out moan, hips arching  
into the touch and hands wrapping around L's frame tightly. The pale  
detective's fingers were creating a tight, burning sensation in his gut which  
grew with every stroke, And with every stroke, came another needy sound or  
gasp.

"G-god L, ngh- " Both Lights words and thoughts were becoming broken,  
overcome by the bliss encasing his body and the lips devouring his neck. While  
Light was lost in the pleasure being brought to him, L continued in his  
tion, increasing the speed of his strokes and free hand moving up Lights  
ruffled shirt to caress and feel the skin and muscle underneath. He knew  
exactly what he was doing, and exactly how Light would respond.

The mouth on Light's neck lifts to meet his once again, muffling his moans  
and sounds of extäcy, and in return Light kissed harshly back. Light was not  
suppose to enjoy this, wasn't even suppose to let this happen. However, his  
body's desire for L and the pleasure he was causing him was too much to deny.

L's strokes have become even more forceful and fast, and Light can feel  
pre-cúm slicking his member and increasing the friction around him. The  
tightening in his gut is becoming unbearable, and he can no longer respond to  
L's kiss, heart pounding, blóod on fire and breath frantic as he feels the  
powerful coil begin to unravel. Faintly, he feels L break the unresponsive  
kiss, instead grabbing one of his arms and pressing Lights hand forcefully  
against a hard, hot lump of denim. But before Light can contemplate this, the  
hand frantically pumping him tightens forcefully and he is sent crashing over  
the edge.

"Aggh- L-!"

With a cry, Light arched his back and thrusted into L's hot and tight grip,  
shóoting his essence and overcome in a white bliss. Not a moment later he  
heard L groan deeply and shudder, pressing forward into Light's denim gripping  
hand which suddenly becomes covered in moist warmth.

Riding out their órgasm's, both males finally slump in a contented  
exhausted; Light back onto the bed, and L on top of Light. They lay there  
gasping for breath for quite some time, reveling in the sensation of post-  
órgasm and the warmth of each others bodies.

Breath calmed somewhat, Light finally takes note of his hand, pulling it away  
from the mysteriously softened lump and clenching it, feeling that it retained  
a warm, sticky and moist residue. It took a moment for his hazy mind to make  
the connection, and immediately Light is wiping his palm on the bed with a  
small sound of disgust. He can feel L smirking in his shoulder, and hear the  
slight rumble of laughter emanating from him.

"You could have warned me, you know..." Though soft, it is obvious that  
his tone is annoyed. He frowns slightly in displeasure, and deepens it when  
L's chuckles do not cease. Had he the energy, Light would have pushed the dark  
haired man off.

"I do not think that Light-kun would have been able to comprehend it, at  
the time." Seeming to do the exact opposite of Lights desires, L shifts to  
better lay himself on the brunétte, wiping his own hand off before embracing  
the exhausted male. Things were quite for several moments more, before Light  
found something else to comment on.

"How the hell did you come with so little stimulation?" He felt L chuckle  
in his ear, and then the man finally rolled off him. Light turned to look at  
L, who was now staring at him in amusement.

"Seeing Light-kun in that state, hearing his moans and feeling him  
underneath me is more then enough to bring one to órgasm ." Though the  
reply was spoken in a factual tone, L was smiling.

Light felt his face heat up and immediately looked away.

"This doesn't mean anything, L." He started. L snuck an arm around his  
waist in a type of half embrace. Light turned to glare at him, attempting to  
pry the man's hand away from him and failing.

"Really?" L said, as he scooted closer to Light, burying his nose on the  
brunétte's brown locks.

"Yes. You just helped me release some excess body fluids." Light replied,  
as he stopped pushing the man away from him. It was futile after all. The man  
laughed and said nothing. "Let's go back to work, L."

"Let's stay like this for a while, Light-kun." L mumbled.

Light sighed quietly, inwardly thankful for the excuse to rest. He was still  
tired from their activity.

"This is a practice of sloth, L." Light spoke, then with a teasing tone  
he added, "Gluttony, Greed, Lúst and Sloth. How many of the seven déadly  
sins are you planning to commit?" Light closed his eyes.

He felt L shift a bit and plant a kiss on his temple before settling down  
beside him.

"I will keep on committing them until Light-kun falls for me."

"Keep dreaming, L." As he said this, Light heard L laugh.

--

Ryuk stared at the tall building in front of him. Why did Yagami Light enter this building? And what was this enormous building for?

He turned to walk away. It was just pure luck that he happened to see the young man enter the building. He fished out an apple from his pockets and took a large bite.

Would he tell his master about this? He pondered for a while then smirked.

Of course, not. It would be too boring if the man would find Yagami Light immediately.

He took another bite on his apple before resuming his walking.

AN: Hmm.. I hope you liked the chapter. I was planning to make them go all the way, but I'd like to save some for the net chapter. Ahaha Please look forward to it.

Thank you for the 100 reviews I have received so far. Please continue motivating me by leaving reviews. :) Thanks a lot, everyone!

--

Thank you SonokoTao for the help. And to all of the readers, please let us all extend our appreciation to SonokoTao for making the chapter wonderful. :) I just copied and pasted the rewritten part from SonokoTao's message to me so I apologize if the form of the smut part is obviously different from the rest. Thank you once again for liking this story, and I hope you liked what SonokoTao has written for us. :)


	12. Acedia III

AN: Thank you for the reviews and the faves. I'm incredibly happy because you all seem to be enjoying my story. There are lemons in this chapter so if you're not comfortable with it, I am sorry but you just have to stop reading.

This is the last Acedia chapter. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own DeathNote.

Chapter 11: Acedia III

"You're going to meet Mikami today, Light-kun?"

Light spared a glance at the detective who was nibbling a chocolate stick.

"Yes. Didn't I tell you that last night?" He replied, and turned to his laptop once more. He was checking out some information regarding the Yotsuba's corporation, a corporation having a vast network of connections in the National Police Agency of Japan. It was confidential information, and it took him three hours nonstop to be able to have access to it.

"I was so engrossed in our lovemaking last night that I failed to hear about it." He heard L reply.

He turned to glare at the detective who seemed like he was waiting for Light's retort.

"Lovemaking?" Light hissed, making his voice as low as possible.

"Yes, Light-kun. _Lovemaking._" L said, emphasizing the word. His glare at the detective tripled, but the man just blinked at him in confusion.

"I certainly did NOT make love to you." Light replied, whispering. L opened his mouth to speak but he cut in. "And would you like to lower your voice, you bastard. The others may hear it."

L blinked at him and then smiled.

"Ahh, Light-kun is ashamed that others may know about our relationship?"

Light scowled at him.

"What relationship are you talking about? And didn't I tell you to keep your voice down? Geez, you're really irritating!" Light said, forgetting to whisper the words. He immediately turned to look around and sighed in relief when he saw that the others were in the far end of the room.

"Light-kun is so shy. Not that I complain. I find it quite cute." L said, chuckling.

He glared at the detective and decided to ignore the man. He turned to his laptop and resumed working. He was currently trying to find the names of the men behind the corporation, when he heard L speak to the rest of the investigation team.

"Everyone could take their lunch break now. It is past 1 o' clock already, and I know you're all hungry." L said. Light looked at L, then turned to look at the others who nodded happily.

"Alright, Ryuuzaki! You and Light, too. I'm sure you're not hungry because of your sweets but Light-kun is normal and have to eat a decent meal." Matsuda said, and quickly apologized when Aizawa reprimanded him. Light laughed and shook his head.

"Thank you for the concern, but I need to finish this first. I will eat once I'm done with this." He said, and Matsuda just nodded in understanding.

As soon as the others were out of the door, the room immediately became strangely silent. Light glanced at the detective who was staring at him, then turned to his laptop to continue what he was doing. After another few minutes of silence, he felt L shift closer to him but he ignored him.

"Impressive, Light-kun. You managed to access that information within three hours. You have the skills of a top hacker." L whispered in his ear. Light tensed when L's lips touched his ears and had to restrain himself from gasping."The others went on a lunch break." The detective continued.

"Stop it, L. Don't you have anything to do?" Light hissed, and resumed typing. He was feeling extremely uncomfortable but he decided to focus his attention on his work. He was trying to open a certain database of NPA. It was probably the database containing the list of the board members of the Yotsuba Corporation. It was so secured that he wondered whether the information inside was really that highly classified. His hands froze when L nipped at his earlobe, and a pale hand came up to rest on his left hand.

"Cut it out, L! We're working!"

"Of course we are." L replied and worked his lips down Light's neck. Light gasped at the tickling sensation it created. Another hand crept inside his polo shirt and he flinched a bit at the sudden contact of the cold hand with his abdomen. He stifled a moan when the hand traveled upwards, caressing his skin gently, sending tingling sensations all over his body. When the fingers touched his nipple, he gasped faintly. He tilted his head, allowing L to kiss his neck more, and L happily obliged. L's lips moved upwards, kissing the side of his face, then to his temples.

Light thought his head was going to explode. L's gentle kisses and caresses were driving him crazy. The feeling it induced wasn't exactly terrific like last night but it felt so… painfully gentle, that it felt so much better than the aggressive and mindblowing touches and kisses he experienced last night. It was like L was trying to convey his emotions to him.

He closed his eyes and felt L's lips kiss his eyelids. L then planted kisses all over his face, kissing his cheeks, his nose and the corner of his lips. Then finally, L kissed his lips fully, and he felt his brain shut down for a moment due to the sweetness of the kiss. Light allowed his lips to part open to give permission to L, but the detective just planted a long soft simple kiss on the slightly parted lips.

Light allowed himself to smile. Sometimes, L could be so damn cute and sweet. But he would never admit it to the man. As if admitting something like that would be easy.

He felt L's lips travel all over his face and he savored the soft kisses and the sweet sensation it brought. L, then, suddenly stopped, and Light quickly opened his eyes.

"We're working, Light-kun." L said, smiling.

He blinked at the man for a while then noticed the screen on his laptop. The screen was now showing a list of all the names of Yotsuba's board members. He felt L withdraw his hand from inside his shirt, and he turned to look at the detective.

"Not bad." He said, then turned to his laptop to start working. He heard L chuckle softly, and he felt the man kiss his cheek.

"The kiss or the work?"

He smiled softly to himself. _Both._ The thought gave him goosebumps but he knew he would be a fool not to admit it to himself. He fixed a scowl on his face then turned to look at L.

"The work, of course." He said, his fake scowl plastered on his face. L chuckled.

"Light-kun is so cute when he's in denial." L said, and Light gave the man a genuine glare.

"I'm not in denial." He replied, and L just smiled at him in amusement.

--

Ryuk was in a bad mood. He was planning to go around the city and eat some apples or perhaps find something interesting. But the man ruined it all. He was standing in front of the office of the man, and he was trying to force the best smile he could plaster on his face. But it seemed that his foul mood was making it a little bit harder.

He was blissfully eating his apples when the man sent someone to fetch him. It was his snack time. He was supposed to be eating his apples right now. But the man called for him, and it annoyed the hell out of him.

He decided not to smile anymore and entered the room without knocking. The man was reading some papers on his desk and Ryuk secretly sent the man a glare.

"You called for me." Ryuk said, with a surprisingly normal voice, though he knew he was feeling extremely annoyed. The man looked up and asked him to sit down a sofa. Ryuk obliged and sat down, the bored expression on his face masking the annoyance he felt for the man.

"Have you found Yagami Light, already?" the man started.

"No." Ryuk replied. The man narrowed his eyes and glared at him.

"I thought I told you to find him." The man said, and Ryuk restrained himself from chuckling. _I already did. _

"I'm still trying to find him." He almost smirked. He knew it was horrible of him to keep lying to the man since he was supposed to be his master, but the man was starting to really get on his nerves.

The man nodded in understanding but did not ask any further. Ryuk almost laughed. _What an idiot._

"You must find him quickly. I don't want to wait for L to notice my plan." The man said, and Ryuk just raised an eyebrow.

"You're still going to persuade the Yagami to work for you? You're insane. I'm telling you he won't agree." Ryuk said, laughing at the man mockingly. The man just glared at him then smirked.

"If he refuses, then it's the end for him. Though, it would really be a waste since I believe he could greatly help us catch that L. You just have to find the damn boy. Then we'd threaten him to help us." The man said, grinning.

Ryuk blinked at him in confusion. What a joke the man was. This was the plan? The man was really a loser. It was like those movie clichés wherein the antagonist decides to threaten the protagonist into helping him take over the world or something.

"You're a loser, you know that? You'd really think this would work?" Ryuk said, chuckling.

"Of course. If faced with a situation wherein his life is on the line, a man would do everything." The man replied.

Ryuk said nothing. It was probably true. People always do what it takes to survive. Not that it was wrong. It was a rule of the world.

"Why don't you catch that L, yourself? Why do you have to rely on this Yagami?" Ryuk asked. The man blinked at him for a while before smirking.

"I know I'm brilliant." The man started, and Ryuk had to stifle a loud laugh at that. "I tried to find that damn bastard L, but he's really hard to pin down. He's that elusive. He's not an ordinary man. His brains are too superior for me." The man continued.

_Damn right. _Ryuk stifled another chuckle.

"So you mean you believe this Yagami Light could get hold of this L?"

"I'm not sure if he could actually do that. But rumors and records say that this Yagami Light had superior brains like L. So I'd like to gamble on his abilities." The man replied. Ryuk just nodded. He watched as the man glanced at his wrist watch. "I have to go. I have a board meeting in a few minutes." The man said, fixing his tie.

Ryuk immediately stood up. He was waiting for that. He could now resume eating his apples. He was about to go outside the room, when the man called out.

"Ryuk." Ryuk turned around to face the man. "I need you to kill a man." The man said, and Ryuk raised a brow. He walked towards the man's desk. The man handed him an envelope.

"What's this? Another detective? Just how many are you really planning to kill?" Ryuk said, bringing out the contents of the envelope. It was information about the man he was supposed to kill. His eyes widened in surprise when he read what was written in the documents. "You want me to assassinate a member of the Diet? Why the sudden change in targets?"

"Targets? What targets? I don't remember setting a particular group of targets. And don't ask too many questions. Kill the man within a week." The man replied, and Ryuk just shrugged in response. "Also, find the damn Yagami soon."

"Whatever." Ryuk replied, and tucking the envelope under his arm, he walked out of the door.

When he was finally out of the door, he gave a loud yawn. As if he'd immediately start working. Really, working for the man was tiresome. He was a little bit perplexed at idea of killing a Diet member, but he couldn't care less. He never gave a damn about who the victims are. But the fact that the man wanted to kill a Diet member was really confusing. Maybe the Diet member went against the man or something?

He shrugged. It was bothersome to even think about the possible reasons. The man sure seemed to be scary at times. He won't be surprised if the man asks him to assassinate an ally. The man was too self-centered to think about alliances and all that crap. He scratched the back of his head and decided to go around the city for a while. He would do the job tomorrow. Or perhaps on the day after tomorrow?

He was sure the man would really get mad at him for being lazy again. But then again, he could always kill the man anytime.

But it would be troublesome for him to do that.

--

"Have you found out anything about your stalkers?" Light asked, taking a sip on his champagne. The champagne was quite good, and the food was great. He had to commend Mikami later for the good choice of restaurant. He heard Mikami chuckle.

"Stalkers, eh? I would probably prefer it if they were really stalkers." Mikami replied, then with a serious voice he added, "Yes. I am still investigating further about it. But I do have a lead."

Light raised an eyebrow at the man.

"Yotsuba." Mikami said, in a low voice.

Light just nodded and said nothing. He wasn't exactly surprised to hear that. He suspected something was wrong with the corporation but he couldn't figure it out yet. But he will in due time.

"But I'm not yet sure why they're following me. I don't have any proof that they're connected to Kira or something." Mikami said, taking his sip at his own glass of champagne.

"I see. Please try to gather more information about them. I will, too." Light said, downing the remaining contents of his wine glass.

"I will." Mikami replied. He set down his wine glass on the table before staring at Light fully. Light felt his stare and raised an eyebrow at him. "You look beautiful, as always."

Light chuckled.

"You don't have to remind me. I hear that often. Though I'm not sure whether I should really take it as a compliment." Light said, smiling. Mikami leaned over the table to take a closer look at the brunette. Light tensed a bit, but he hid it well by not moving an inch.

"Though I find you more alluring tonight. I wonder why…"

Light blinked at the man. He knew there were some implications in the words, but he wasn't sure about it. Mikami smiled at him before leaning back on his chair.

"Nevermind. Did you like the place?"

Light decided to not think further and smiled at the man. He did like the place and he should commend the man about it.

"Yes. I'm surprised you know my tastes." Light replied and Mikami's smile widened.

"Elegant places like this suit beautiful people like you. We should have dinner more often." Light just smiled and said nothing. He knew the man was flirting again.

Light checked his wristwatch and saw that it was already nine in the evening.

"I have to go now. Call me when you have updates." Light said, standing up. Mikami nodded, and stood up as well.

"I will. Thank you for the wonderful evening." Mikami said, smiling. Light allowed himself to smile back.

"Yes. Thank you for the dinner, as well." He replied. After saying goodbye to the man, he walked out of the restaurant, enduring the uncomfortable stare that followed him out. He sighed in relief when he was sure he was already several blocks away from the restaurant.

"L?" He said, and he heard some cracking noises from the tiny earpiece he had on his ear. After a few seconds of waiting, L finally spoke.

"_Good job, Light-kun._" He heard L say through the earpiece.

"Yes. I will be there in a short while. I'm heading to the train station now." He said, as he started to walk towards the train station.

"_Light-kun. Wait for me at the station entrance._" Light stopped walking. What the hell was L up to?

"What? Why?" He asked, as he walked further.

Silence.

"L?"

He sighed. He had a feeling L was up to something stupid again. But then again, that makes the detective more interesting.

--

Light twitched in annoyance. He was currently standing in front of the train station, with the detective standing in front of him, waiting for him to speak.

"You're planning to take me to dinner." Light started and the detective just nodded at him. "You're planning to make me eat dinner _again._" The detective just nodded once more. "You're planning to make me eat _another _dinner at this _goddamn _hour?!"

L just blinked at him, before smiling sheepishly.

"Yes, Light-kun." L replied. Light narrowed his eyes in annoyance. He knew L was up to something stupid again. But he never thought that it was something _this _stupid!

"You're not L." L blinked at him in confusion. "I don't know any stupid L." Light added, and L pouted.

"Light-kun doesn't want to have dinner with me? But he had one with Mikami." L said, and Light twitched in annoyance more.

"You are asking me to dinner _again_. May I reiterate to you that I had _already _eaten, and that it is already almost ten in the evening." Light hissed.

"Then, just drink some coffee or anything. And it's 9:43 in the evening, Light-kun." L said, and Light had to restrain himself from snarling at the man. Instead, Light sighed in defeat.

"Why do you want to eat outside suddenly?" Light asked.

"Ah. I heard Mikami said something about how Light-kun suited the restaurant, and how you liked it and all. I was wondering whether I could impress Light-kun as well by taking him into a more elegant restaurant." L said, without blinking.

Light, in turn, gave the detective a blank look. He was waiting for a more acceptable reason, something work-related perhaps. But after a few seconds of silence, he realized there was nothing more. He sighed.

"Sometimes, I don't really get you. You always come up with stupid ideas like this, and I really don't understand how you somehow always make me agree to it." Light started, and L pouted at him. He gave the man a small smile and added, "Though I also find it puzzling that you manage to make the stupid ideas not stupid at all in the end."

L just chuckled, and gestured for the brunette to follow him towards the limo parked near them.

--

Light had not been able to restrain his eyes from widening in shock when they finally arrived at their destination. He was sure his mouth was also hanging open, and he couldn't bring himself to close it. He was really… surpised.

He heard L chuckle softly and that brought him back to earth.

"I'm glad Light-kun seems to like the place I chose." L said, smiling. Light stared at the huge building again before finally facing L.

"Who won't? This is a freakin' luxury hotel, L. And you're planning to have dinner here with me? I'm not even planning to eat." Light said, trying to make his voice sound as nonchalant as he could. Though he was sure L could tell how impressed he was. "And this is The Peninsula Tokyo we're talking about. Just how rich are you, L?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at the detective who just stared at him in amusement. L shrugged and smiled at him.

"Extremely." The detective said, grinning.

"Bastard." Light said, and obliged when L urged him to start walking towards the hotel.

They entered one of the hotel's gourmet options, and a man welcomed them. It seemed that L already reserved a table for them and it turned out to be in a far secluded corner. It was a good choice since he was feeling a little awkward at the glances they received from the other customers.

When they were finally seated, and ordered a cup of coffee for him and some sweet snacks for L, Light sighed.

"Is something the matter, Light-kun?" L asked.

"No. I just don't understand why we have to eat some evening snacks at a luxury hotel like this."

"Do you feel uncomfortable in this place, Light-kun? We could transfer to the Imperial Hotel if you want." L said, and Light gave the man a glare.

"No. This is perfectly fine." He said, and L just smiled. L then stared at him strangely, the intense gaze making him feel uncomfortable.

"What?"

"It's as Mikami had said. An elegant place like this really suits you." L said, still smiling. Light said nothing. He was really thankful that the compliment didn't make him blush.

"Thank you." He said, trying to make his voice sound sarcastic. L chuckled softly and was about to say something when the waiter arrived with their orders. As soon as the waiter left the table, L started eating his sweets. Light just watched him eat, while sipping from his cup of coffee.

"So, are we going to focus on Yotsuba now?" Light asked, making L stop eating for a while.

"It is a good lead. Though it would be unwise to just focus on them. I will make Watari and the others continue finding some lead, and the two of us will handle the Yotsuba." L replied, before continuing to devour his snacks.

Light nodded.

"I don't know why but I just felt something was wrong with that corporation. With the vast connection they have with NPA and some other government agencies, as well."

"Yes, I certainly feel the same."

Silence.

Light was slightly feeling awkward with the thick silence surrounding them. He could tell the detective was thinking about something.

"What is it, L?" He started and L immediately turned to look at him. The man looked like he was startled out of his thoughts. Light raised an eyebrow at the detective, and the man fidgeted in his seat.

_Okay? What is wrong with him?_

"L?"

"Let's stay here for the night, Light-kun." L said, staring at him intently.

"Huh?" Light said, blinking at him in confusion.

"Let's stay here for the night, Light-kun."

Light stared at L. L stared back.

"Why?" Light asked, though he had a feeling he knew the reason already.

"Ah, Light-kun doesn't really know the reason?"

"No."

L sighed.

"Light-kun must already have an idea. Though he seemed to be pushing it out of his mind." L said, pouting. L gobbled up the rest of his sweets before facing Light seriously. "Come now, Light-kun."

Light just stared at him.

"I will not agree to this. Go ahead and hire some whore to relieve your tension." Light said, glaring at the man. L blinked at him, then chuckled.

"I was planning to spend the night here to _work _with you all night." L said, smiling. Light felt his blood rush up to his face. "But since Light-kun suggested it, I will definitely prioritize it."

Light just glared and said nothing.

He stood up quickly and started walking out of the restaurant. L didn't follow him immediately. Light turned around and narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Well? Aren't you coming? I don't know where the damn room is." Light said, scowling.

The detective just chuckled and walked towards the brunette.

--

"Wow, L. I'm impressed. You predicted that we would definitely be spending the night here." Light said, sardonically. There were two laptops set up already. _Watari must have prepared them earlier._ He looked around the suite taking in its elegance. Light had never been to a suite this luxurious before.

He saw L sit on one of the couches and felt the man watch his movements.

"What suite is this?" Light asked, facing L. L blinked at him for a while before answering.

"Why? Are you unsatisfied about something?" L asked back, a brow raised. Light walked towards the couch nearest to the detective and sat.

"No. I just wanted to know." Light replied, then with a smirk he added, "You rich bastard. This is the peninsula suite, I assume. The most expensive suite in this hotel. You must be really loaded."

L chuckled.

"I'm really happy that Light-kun seemed to like the place." L said, smiling. He fixed his dark orbs intently on Light's chocolate ones and added, "I chose this place specifically to make love to you."

"W-what? I thought you said we're going to work?!" Light exclaimed standing up. "I'm going back!" He continued, then turned to walk towards the door.

Light knew it was probably going to end this way. But he was feeling a bit anxious and nervous. He wasn't sure why. He was about to bolt out of the room when strong pale hands gripped his wrist, halting him.

"Light-kun." L said, as he wrapped his thin arms around Light. "I'm at my limit now."

Light felt his cheeks grew hot and he mentally reprimanded himself for that. Why in the world can't he punch the man when he was making advancements towards him? Just feeling L's warmth and gaze makes the blood spread all over his body.

A hand came up to his chin and turned his head, making his lips met with L's soft ones. Surprisingly, he just let the man kiss him softly, his body automatically turning to face the detective and his hands wrapping around the pale neck, as if that was the most natural thing to do. What was he doing? He wasn't falling for the damn man, was he?

His doubts were suddenly forgotten when L's hands unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants, letting the garment fall around his ankles. He gasped faintly when L dragged his underwear down, revealing his now hard organ. L then kissed his face softly then kissed him down his neck, then to his collarbone, making him whimper in pleasure. L's hand began pumping his cock, and he had to lean to the man to be able to support his wobbling legs.

"L… Stop… I'm com.." But L just increased the speed of his hand's movements. Light felt that the shame and pleasure was sucking out his soul. He cried out in pleasure as his body trembled and he came in L's hand, spilling out his fluids. He let his head fall down on L's shoulder and the man kissed his temple.

"We're not yet done, Light-kun." L whispered, and Light tensed a bit.

"Wait, L! You're not planning to—

L kissed him hungrily on the lips, stopping his words. L's hands were again working all over his body, caressing it gently, as if trying to find all the sensitive spots. Feeling too weak to resist anymore, he allowed L to carry him towards one of the bedrooms in the suite. As soon as they were in bed, clothes were removed and touching resumed.

L kissed his collarbone again, and Light moaned in pleasure. L's kisses traveled all over his chest. When L kissed one of his nipples, he unconsciously arched his back in pleasure, grinding his hardness unto L's, making them both moan. L's hands began pumping again, and Light tightened his arms around the man. L then raised his leg up and Light had to open his eyes at the action. He almost smiled in satisfaction when he saw L's flushed face, his hair more disheveled than ever. L smiled at him, and he frowned in confusion.

His confusion suddenly turned into pain when he felt a finger invade his rear opening.

"L! What are you…" Another finger was added and Light had to bite his lower lip to stop himself from crying out. When another finger was added, he wasn't able to restrain himself from crying out loud. "L! Damn it, it hurts!"

"Light-kun… It's okay… Relax…" L said, panting hard.

Light frowned in pain, but then immediately gasped loudly when L's fingers found his sensitive spot.

"Ahh… Ahh! L!" He knew he was shouting, but he also knew his lip would hurt if he kept on trying to suppress his screams. L then slowly withdrew his hand from his hole, and he unconsciously tightened his hold around the man's neck. The man seemed to understand the gesture and Light felt the tip of L's cock brush against his opening.

"Light-kun. I'm going in." L said, and without further ado, he thrust his hard cock into Light's hole, making Light cry out both in pain and in pleasure.

"L!" Light screamed when L's cock hit that sensitive spot again. L's thrust grew faster and harder, and Light thought his mind was going to burst from the pain, the shame and the pleasure it brought.

"Oh, God, L… I'm coming… God, you're…"

L kissed him fully on the mouth, before devouring his neck.

"Light-kun… you're really… beautiful…" L said, as his gasps timed with this thrusts.

"Ngghh…"

Light was sure he was going insane. He never thought being entered by a man was so good, and it was so scary. He knew he wasn't gay, but what was he doing right now? He knew this wasn't right, but it was so good that he was willing to shut his mind down for once and just savor the sweet sensations and the mindblowing pleasure L was giving him. He felt L tense and shudder, before feeling the hot fluid flow inside him. He then came after, spilling his own fluid to their bare stomachs.

L gave him a peck on the lips before falling over him.

"Move, L. I want to take a shower."

"Hmm. Let's do it later, Light-kun." L replied, not moving an inch. Light sighed. He wasn't going to argue. He knew he doesn't even have the energy to get up from the bed. He closed his eyes.

He suddenly felt L get up, and Light opened his eyes to take a look. He raised an eyebrow at the man who was already standing at the side of the bed.

"You can sleep, Light-kun." L said, smiling. He blinked at the man in confusion.

"And you?"

"Work." L replied, still smiling. The man then turned to walk away from the bed.

"L." Light said, surprising both L and himself. He stared at the man for a while before sighing. "Nevermind." He continued, then closed his eyes.

He was waiting for the door to open and close but he heard nothing. Instead, he felt L walk towards the bed and lie beside him. Thin but strong pale hands wrapped around his body.

"Sloth again?" Light asked, without opening his eyes. He heard L chuckle, but heard nothing in reply. He felt the arms around him tightened a bit and he sighed. He then opened his eyes and shifted so that he could face the man. L was staring at him. "We're going to get cold. Let's go under the blankets." Light moved slowly to get up and winced when he felt a jolt of pain in his bottom. He watched as L stood up as well. They then together lay down and tucked themselves under the sheets.

For a few moments they just lay there, saying nothing. Light knew L was still awake.

"Light-kun." L suddenly said, and Light turned to look at the man. "Don't regret this."

Light just stared at the man, then closed his eyes. With his eyes still closed, he scooted closer to L, and the detective immediately threw an arm around his waist, bringing him closer. He decided not to say anything, and just waited for sleep to come.

When he was sure that L was already in a deep sleep, he opened his eyes and studied the man. He never thought L could be so cute when he's sleeping.

"I won't." He whispered faintly, then closed his eyes again to really allow himself to sleep.

He felt the hand around his waist tighten a bit, but he said nothing. He somehow felt L move a bit closer to him, but he wasn't sure. But he was sure he felt lips press softly into his, and he let his lips curve into a small smile.

"Go to sleep L." He said, as he started falling into a deep slumber.

--

AN: I hope you liked the chapter! I spent three days for the revising stage of this chapter, so I hope you could leave some reviews. Thanks a lot!


	13. Superbia

AN: Update, at last. I had several free days to write the new chapter but sloth took over me. I apologize. lol Anyway, it doesn't matter since here it is. :) Thank you once again for the wonderful reviews. I really wish you could continue giving me feedbacks every chapter. It really makes me more eager to write new chapters. So, if it's not too much trouble, please leave comments about the chapter.

This is Chapter 12 and the first Superbia chapter. Superbia is the Latin term for Pride. Please correct me if I'm wrong. But I do hope that if it's wrong, the correct one still starts with letter S. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Enjoy.

Chapter 12: Superbia

Light woke up, the brightness of the room indicating that the sun was already up. He winced in pain as he tried to get up from the bed. His bottom, especially, was throbbing painfully, so he decided to lie down for a few minutes more. He was really going to kill that damn panda. He glanced sideways, only to find the other side of the bed empty. _Where's the damn panda?_ He cursed inwardly. Here he was, aching all over, while the man responsible for it was nowhere to be seen. Light closed his eyes and contemplated on last night's unexpected events.

He had sex with L. He knew it was wrong. He wasn't gay. He wasn't even interested in men. But then why did he do that? The most logical reason that he could come up with is that he is attracted to L. L wasn't really unattractive, nor was he also the handsome cool type. But L was extremely intelligent. L was the only person that was on par with him when it comes to thinking. Perhaps that was the reason why he felt attracted to the man? Partly yes. He knew there were other reasons. One of them would be L's honesty, or bluntness to be precise. It was sometimes irritating, but most of the time he found it amusing. He had never met anyone that blunt before. Also, L's childish traits are cute, although sometimes, he finds it extremely annoying as well. All in all, L's persona was too complex and difficult to grasp.

Okay. So he was definitely attracted to the man. But L should not know. At least not now. He sighed loudly. Just thinking about the man causes headaches.

"Are you not feeling well Light-kun?" He heard L ask, making him open his eyes immediately. He stared at the man who was standing beside the bed, looking down at him.

"I didn't hear you enter." L smiled at him and walked around the bed to sit on the empty spot on the bed.

"Of course. Light-kun was still in La-la land. Perhaps he was thinking about last night?" L replied, and Light gave a glare in return.

"Who won't? My muscles are aching, my bottom is stinging in pain, and my mind is still in turmoil. Should I ask you whose fault is it?" Light replied, and the man chuckled in amusement.

"I apologize, Light-kun, for the pain and discomfort. But I'm sure you'll get used to it." L replied, smiling. Light scowled.

"I_ refuse _to get used to it. Who said there would be a next time?"

"I'm sure there _will_ be." Light just rolled his eyes.

"If having sex with you means that I would get these muscle pains, then I happily prefer sumo wrestling." L chuckled, and opened his mouth to speak but Light interrupted. "And I still can't believe I let you do that to me. Stay away from me from now on."

L pouted childishly and Light twitched in annoyance. There he goes again with the irresistible pouting.

"Light-kun need not worry about his pride as a man. I would let him be the _seme_ every once in a while. Although I still feel reluctant about it. I, too, have my own pride." L replied, to which Light narrowed his eyes.

"That is not the main issue here, L. I told you there would be no next time."

"We'll see." L said, smiling. Light snorted in response. He slowly got up to sit, wincing in pain as he did so. L just watched him.

"Why do I feel that you find it amusing to see me in this kind of situation?"

L blinked at him for a moment before chuckling.

"I certainly do not find it amusing, Light-kun, to see you in that state of… pain. It was my fault after all." L replied, to which Light rolled his eyes in annoyance. _Obviously._ "Would Light-kun like to have a rerun?"

Light almost choked in shock.

"W-what?" He asked, frowning at the detective.

"I was asking if Light-kun would like to have a rerun of last night's events." L replied, smiling in amusement as Light's frown turn into a pure image of horror.

"What do you mean rerun? You bastard. I feel the urge to beat you endlessly today." Light hissed, sending killing glares to the man. L just stared at the brunette, his wide obsidian orbs twinkling in amusement. L leaned closer to the brunette.

"A pity, Light-kun, since I do not have masochistic tendencies." L whispered to Light's ear, making the brunette flinch. He heard L chuckle faintly. He pushed L away from him and glared at the man. The man just smiled at him, and he rolled his eyes in defeat.

"Did Mikami call?" Light suddenly asked, and he almost smirked when L's face darkened.

"Does Light-kun really enjoy making me jealous?" L asked, the ever irresistible cute pout present, making Light twitch in irritation. He stared fully at the man, before smirking.

"Why would I want to make you jealous? Did it ever cross your mind that I may actually like _Teru? _He's quite the handsome type, you know." Light said, smirking in satisfaction when L's eyes narrowed when he used the first name. It was certainly flattering to know that he could break L's expressionless face that easy.

"Light-kun does certainly enjoy making me jealous." L remarked, scowling darkly. Light watched as the detective lowered his gaze and got up from the bed. "Light-kun doesn't understand how much it affects me." L continued, and Light was sure L's voice was slightly trembling. He secretly smiled to himself. This was one of the moments when he find the damn detective quite cute.

Light laughed, and grabbed L's wrist, making the man turn to blink at him in confusion. He smiled, and pulled L to sit on the bed again.

"I was just teasing you. Really, sometimes I do find your jealous antics quite cute." Light said, chuckling. L just stared at him for a while, before smiling.

"Light-kun should laugh more. He looks prettier when he's happy."

Light released L's wrist, and turned to look away so as to conceal his red cheeks.

"Well? Did Mikami call or not?"

"Yes. Amane did, too. She called you ten times."

Light raised an eyebrow.

"Ten times? That's weird. She usually calls me at least thirty times until I answer it."

"Well, I answered the eleventh call."

Light stared at the man. L just stared back, fidgeting.

"You what?" Light asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I answered it. It was annoying, so I answered it." L replied.

"And? What did you say?"

"I told her Light-kun was still sleeping." Light stared at the man in shock.

"You told her I was still sleeping? Have you lost your mind?! She's not that dumb to not know the implications of your words, L!" Light said, fuming in irritation.

"Exactly." L said. Light stared at the man incredulously. "There's no need to hide anything from her, Light-kun. I don't want to share you, Light-kun. It's better to break up with her this early. We're exclusively dating now, after all."

"_We are?!_" L gave him an isn't-it-obvious look.

"Of course. Unless Light-kun assumed that what happened was only a one-night stand."

Light opened his mouth to protest, but closed it again. It was true after all. What happened between them was definitely not a one-night stand and Light understood it very well.

"But that doesn't mean I am happy to announce this… relationship, whatever you call it, in public."

"Is Light-kun ashamed that he's going out with someone like me?"

"It's not that, L. You know it." Light replied, frowning. "We're both… guys. You know how society works."

"In case you have forgotten, Light-kun, I do not live with society's rules. And I believe we should call ourselves homosexuals now." L said, and Light twitched in annoyance. "But if Light-kun is bothered with what others will say, then I will try to keep this relationship secret."

Light rolled his eyes.

"Should I thank you?" Light asked, sarcastically, then without waiting for an answer, reached out for his cell phone on the bedside table and dialed Mikami's number.

"Mikami." Light started. He felt L move closer to him but he ignored the man. "Any updates?" He felt the thin arms encircling his waist. He glanced at L, who just stared back at him.

"I see. Meet me later at the same café." He felt L's hands tense a bit. "Seven will do. See you." L rested his chin on his shoulder, probably trying to listen to the conversation. He smirked at the detective.

"_Your voice sounds sexy as ever, Light." _Mikami said on the phone. Light was sure L heard it for the detective tightened his hold on his waist. Light just chuckled in reply. As soon as he ended the call, L grabbed the phone from him and threw it on the other side of the bed. He blinked at the man, who just pouted at him and hugged him tightly.

"You're really possessive." Light remarked.

"Of course. I'm childish, Light-kun. Besides, Light seems to be fond of Mikami's flirtations." L replied, pouting.

"He knows how to flirt. And his flatteries are good enough to charm people."

L turned to stare at him. The obsidian orbs directly gazing at the chocolate ones.

"Is Light-kun charmed by him?"

Light stared back unwaveringly and smiled.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

L lowered his gaze and rested his chin again on Light's shoulder.

"No." L whispered. Light smiled, and brought a hand to ruffle the raven locks.

"I'm not charmed by him, don't worry." Light whispered back, and L's head suddenly shot up. Light almost chuckled at the obvious expression of joy on the man's face. L smiled at him before kissing him shortly on the mouth.

"Light-kun does love me, after all." L said, smiling widely. Light rolled his eyes.

"As if. I'm just not interested in him. Don't get your hopes up." Light replied, to which L just shrugged.

"If Light-kun doesn't want to admit it yet, then I would not force him to." Light twitched in annoyance but said nothing in return. L buried his face on Light's brown locks. "Light-kun."

"Hmm?"

"Let's avoid talking about my love rivals often." L mumbled.

Light smiled genuinely. How can this man be so damn cute?

"You're the one who's always bringing them up."

The detective said nothing and he felt the hands around his waist tighten more.

--

Light restrained himself from sighing the third time. Mikami was staring at him strangely since he entered the café. What was with the man today? Why was he looking at him like that?

Light picked up his cup of coffee, as he eyed the man who was still staring at him.

"What?" He asked, as he sipped.

"Did you find yourself a better lover?" Mikami replied, making Light choke a bit. "I see, you did find a better one."

Light calmly set down the china cup.

"Sorry to contradict you but I am still with my current girlfriend." Light said, smiling. Although it seemed a bit forced, but Mikami seemed not to notice it.

"Ahh, with Amane Misa, still? But you've become more… sexier these days, and I'm pretty sure Amane's not the reason." Mikami replied.

"Really?" Light absent-mindedly asked. He was actually cursing L mentally. Did L really affect him that much?

"Yes." Mikami replied, interrupting his thoughts. "I wonder who it is…"

Light said nothing.

"_Would that be me, Light-kun?_" L said through the earpiece.

Light's eyebrow twitched. How could he forget that the bastard was listening? He mentally sighed. Had something really changed in him? Did he really look… _sexier_? He shuddered a little. Was it really because of L? Or his mindblowing sexual encounters with the man? But then again, would a sexual intercourse with another produce such similar changes in him?

He glanced at Mikami, who just stared at him, perhaps wondering what was on his mind.

No. Perhaps having a night with this man wouldn't affect him that much. He wouldn't even allow this man to touch him.

He froze.

Was he really this attracted to L then? If not, how come L's an exception? Did he really _fall _for L?

"Light?" Mikami suddenly said, interrupting his thoughts. He smiled at the man gratefully, who just blinked at him, questioningly. He would leave the question hanging for now. He wasn't exactly sure what the answer is yet.

"So you're now sure that they're from Yotsuba." Light said, changing the subject. He watched as Mikami's questioning face relaxed. The prosecutor leaned back in his chair, and eyed him for a moment before answering in a serious voice,

"Yes. After I've found out about that, someone from Yotsuba sent me an invitation to a party. There were other prosecutors invited, although somehow I have a feeling that there's something more to the invitation."

Light raised an eyebrow. A party? It's too suspicious. Why would Yotsuba suddenly invite Mikami to the party?

"A party, eh? Do you have any acquaintances with the men behind the Yotsuba corporation?"

"Ahh, now that you mention it, yes. I am actually well-acquainted with Namikawa Reiji. He's the VP of Sales. I'm sure you've heard about him."

Light raised an eyebrow. Mikami's acquainted with one of the Yotsuba members? Mikami seemed to have read his mind and smiled at him.

"Does that fact make me suspicious? Yotsuba's our lead suspect now, after all." Mikami said, jolting Light out of his thoughts.

"Not really. How come you know him?"

"He's a college friend."

Light just nodded and said nothing. If Mikami's related to one of the members, then that would be a reason for the invitation. Although it seemed to be too coincidental that the invitation came right after Mikami had found out about Yotsuba following him.

"Why don't we attend the party together?" Mikami suddenly asked. Light spared him a glance before immersing himself with his thoughts again. Indeed, it was a good opportunity to know more about the corporation. But it was also too risky. If Mikami proved to be related to Kira, or something close to that, then he would surely be in deep trouble. But then again, this would be the perfect chance for them.

"If you're sure it's fine, then I'd be glad to go with you." Light said, earning a wide smile from Mikami.

"I'm looking forward to the party now." Mikami replied, smiling. Light decided to say nothing and just smiled back at him. "By the way, Light, be careful. If one of the members of the Yotsuba is indeed Kira, he would have known by now that you're working with me."

Light nodded.

"Of course. But it would help us a lot if Kira draws closer to us. We just have to be very careful."

"You must believe much in the old cliché 'keep your enemies closer' eh?" Mikami replied, and with a serious voice, he added, "But I'm worried it might get too dangerous to get closer to Kira. This is a killer we're talking about."

"Yes. But I'd prefer to take the risk."

Mikami eyed him for a while, then nodded in understanding.

"Tell me what I have to do, then." Mikami said, earning a genuine smile from Light.

--

L glanced at the time displayed on his laptop's screen, and bit his thumb hard. It was exactly 10:07 pm. Even though he was practically aware of Light's actions, thanks to the wonderful mini earpiece to which he entrusted Light's life to, he was still worried. He knew the dangers of allowing Light to go out by himself. The thought that Kira could be somewhere near the vicinity of the brunette, _his _brunette, was endlessly gnawing at him, making him feel restless. He was worried and scared. And the feeling was foreign to him. He knew Light wasn't the weakling type, and he was sure the brunette could handle himself well even in the presence of the notorious serial killer. But still…

He chewed on his thumb, ignoring the faint taste of copper caused by his unconscious hard chewing. He glanced at the clock again. It was 10:09. Why was the brunette still not here? The dinner with Mikami ended thirty minutes ago, and the restaurant wasn't really that far from the headquarters building. He was starting to regret his decision of coming back to the headquarters. They should have stayed longer in the hotel. The hotel was definitely nearer to the restaurant.

"Ryuuzaki, are you alright?"

L turned to glance towards the owner of the voice, and wasn't surprised to see Matsuda, staring at him worriedly. L stopped gnawing at his mouth.

"Yes, Matsuda-san. Are you done with the list of the employees of the Yotsuba?"

Matsuda nodded, still staring at him with a worried expression.

"Yes." Matsuda replied. L just nodded and brought his thumb to his mouth again. He was about to go back to his worrying, but Matsuda was still staring at him intently. He looked up at the man again, and stared back, waiting for the man to speak. "Uh, your thumb is bleeding, Ryuuzaki."

L blinked at the man but did not stop chewing. The coppery taste was strong now, and he could feel a slow trickle of blood down his wrist.

"I am aware of that, Matsuda-san." L mumbled, and thanked the man silently, when the man did not say anything more and just scratched the back of his head and walked towards Aizawa and the others. He heard Matsuda whisper something to the others, and the rest of the investigation team gave him worried looks. He turned to fully face them, his bloody thumb completely in view. The team stared at the bloody finger but said nothing about it. L stopped chewing and removed the bleeding thumb from his mouth. He almost smiled when the team's worried face relaxed.

"We will start the meeting as soon as Light-kun arrives. Until then, you may do whatever you wish to do, provided you have finished the task I assigned to you." He said, and the others nodded in understanding.

Suddenly, he saw the familiar figure of the brunette on the security camera walking towards the elevator, and he sighed in relief. Really, it was a wonder how a single Light Yagami could make him feel these foreign, not to mention frustrating, strong feelings of fear and anxiety. But then again, Light was an epitome of a person nearing perfection, and so it would not be surprising that Light had exceptionally induced these feelings within him. Just how much did Light change him?

He was suddenly interrupted by the sudden opening of the door, and he turned to glance at the brunette who was smiling and exchanging a few words with the team. The brunette caught his eye and started walking towards him. He saw Light's face brighten a bit, but he wasn't sure. This was Light, after all. The man who has the perfect features and at the same time, the greatest pride one could have. The very proud man who refuses to admit that he was attracted to him, even after all the mind blowing sex they had. But as the man drew closer to him, all the doubts faded, and he was now perfectly sure the brunette's face did brighten after seeing him.

L smiled at Light, then blinked in confusion when Light's brows wrinkled questioningly.

"Your thumb is bleeding. You've obviously chewed it a bit too hard, L." Light said, sitting on the swivel chair beside him.

He smiled. He could swear he saw an expression of something akin to worry flash on the chocolate orbs.

"Yes, I have noticed it too, Light-kun. But I believe I was feeling a bit too anxious to pay attention to it." L said, making Light raise his eyebrows questioningly. L decided not to say anything, expecting the brunette to understand the implications of his words. After a few seconds, Light sighed.

"Should I thank you?" Light asked, to which L pouted. Light laughed shortly. "I guess I should be grateful, eh?" The brunette continued, then with a small smile, he added, "I'm sorry for worrying you. I passed by a candy shop, and decided to buy you at least a bag of sweets."

The young man fished out a small bag from his pocket and offered it to L, who was gaping at the brunette in shock.

Light bought him some sweets? The world must be nearing its end. Either that or the man in front of him was Light's long lost twin brother who happened to be related to Kira.

"You don't want it?" Light suddenly asked, and L immediately grabbed the bag. Light laughed. "Eat it after the meeting."

He smiled at the young man.

"I won't eat this." L said, and Light blinked at him in confusion.

"Why not?"

"This is the first ever gift I have received from Light-kun." L replied, smiling sheepishly at Light. "I know Light-kun's not much into giving presents; that is why this is a very important one. Therefore, I believe it would be terrible to just let it go down my digestive tract, and eventually out of my system."

Light rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. It's yours anyway. Do what you want."

L smiled wider. He had the sudden urge to kiss the man right then and there but he knew it wasn't a good idea. So he just gave the brunette a long grateful, loving gaze. He saw Light's cheeks turn pink, but he said nothing.

"Let's start the meeting, L." Light said, standing up.

L nodded and stood up as well, then walked along with the brunette towards the rest of the team.

The small bag of sweets clutched tightly in one pale hand.

--

"You will be attending the party?" Matsuda asked, and L spared the man a glance.

"Yes, Matsuda-san. Along with you and Mogi-san. " L replied. He glanced at Light for a while then continued, "Light-kun would go with Mikami."

Matsuda nodded eagerly.

"I see. So Aizawa-san and Ukita-san would monitor everything?"

L glanced at Aizawa and Ukita before responding.

"No. They would be the back-ups. Light-kun and I would review the taped conversations later on." He glanced at Light who flashed him a small smile.

"Wouldn't it be dangerous for you to be there as well?" Aizawa asked.

"I believe so." L replied, earning a few questioning looks from the others. "I have my reasons." _Personal reasons, actually. _He heard Light shift uncomfortably in his seat, and L suppressed a smile.

"But how can we attend the party when we have no invitation?" Matsuda suddenly asked, and L almost praised the man for having a sensible question for once.

"I will have Watari work on that."

The men nodded in understanding. He glanced again at Light who just looked back at him. The man seemed to be thinking deeply.

"If there are no more questions, then you may retire for the night. Light-kun and I have to discuss some more things, and I believe it is unnecessary for the rest of you to stay longer. We will tell you all the details tomorrow." He said, and the others just nodded.

As soon as the others were out of the room, L turned to Light who was still thinking deeply.

"Is something the matter, Light-kun?" He asked, jolting the brunette out of his thoughts.

"No. I was just listing the probable reasons for your decision to attend the party."

L blinked.

"I am surprised Light-kun doesn't know the main reason why I decided to attend." L said, earning a frown from the brunette.

"If what I'm thinking is your main reason, then I certainly refuse to acknowledge it." Light replied.

"Would Light-kun like to voice out what he's thinking?" L said, with a barely hint of teasing in his voice.

Light sent him a glare, and he chuckled in amusement.

"You're attending the party to keep an eye on me." Light hissed.

L chuckled again.

"Not exactly keep an eye on you. The correct one would be to keep an eye on others who would try flirting with you."

Light ignored his reply, and continued.

"Also, you're worried about me. Too worried, in fact." Light added.

He stared at the brunette before letting out a small smile. He was impressed. Light had just precisely pointed out the two main reasons for his decision. He knew it wasn't good to let his decisions be affected by personal reasons, but he also knew it would also continue to affect him greatly, if he would allow Light to go to the party alone. Well, he could still let Matsuda and Mogi go to the party as well, but still, he knew the gnawing feeling of worry and fear inside him would continue to persist. He knew that one way or another, letting Light go without him would greatly affect his thinking. Therefore, the logical solution was to attend the party with him.

"I'm not a weakling, L. I could certainly handle danger, and you know it."

He glanced at the brunette, who looked back unwaveringly. He mentally sighed. He expected this. Light was a proud man. Too proud to even attempt to refuse an act of worry.

"I know, Light-kun."

"Then you don't have to do this. Matsuda and Mogi would be enough."

L met Light's gaze.

"I know Light-kun could handle the danger well. Even if it involves someone as notorious as Kira. But I certainly can't handle this feeling of worry I have, everytime Light-kun goes to take the risks alone. And I certainly _won't_ handle it well, if anything happens to Light-kun."

For a few moments, they just stared at one another. Still staring, Light started,

"You're worried about me that much?"

L equally stared back, unwaveringly.

"No. I love you that much." L replied, and Light averted his gaze, finally ending the staring escapade.

--

AN: I hope you're not disappointed because there weren't too lovey-dovey scenes in this chapter. : ) I am trying to quicken the pace of the story now. I think I spent too much chapters already for the development of L and Light's romantic relationship. The succeeding chapters would now probably focus more on the plot, but I would still be inserting some cute scenes and some mild lemons, of course. I am a fangirl after all. Although it greatly pains me to suppress these urges to write more romantic scenes. Lol

Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter, and feedbacks are greatly appreciated.


	14. Superbia II

AN: Update at last, people! Let us rejoice I had the time to finish this already! I apologize for the delay… I was really busy so even if I wanted to, I couldn't write the new chapter. I am having a hard time dealing with some of my subjects, and I still have to travel a lot for my research, so I hope you'll forgive me for the very long delay..

So without further much ado, here is the thirteenth chapter of SALIGIA.

ENJOY!

Chapter 13: Superbia II

"Ryuk."

Ryuk turned to face the man. The man seemed to be smiling but it was so creepy that Ryuk was thankful the man wasn't fond of doing it. He plastered another practiced fake smile on his face. He wasn't exactly fond of pretentions, but dealing with the man before him greatly requires it.

"You seem to be happy today." He said, and the man widened his grin. Ryuk restrained himself from grimacing. _I guess I shouldn't have said that. It made him smile more._

"Of course, Ryuk. I'm sure tomorrow's night would be really interesting." The man said, and Ryuk let out a chuckle.

"Ah, you're excited for the party. I really hope it would be fun. Boredom's getting into me. Working for you isn't fun at all."

The man frowned.

"You cannot quit now. I'll make it more interesting from tomorrow onwards."

Ryuk laughed. He doubted the man's words but he said nothing. It was better than doing nothing, after all.

"Also, congratulations. Your work's plastered all over the news." The man said, still with the creepy smile.

Ah, yes. The Diet member's assassination. What was good about that? It was really troublesome. He almost got caught. The man was surrounded with a lot of body guards, and he had to kill three of them in order to do the work. He flashed the man a grin.

"Yeah, yeah. I don't need compliments. They're boring." He replied, and without waiting for an answer, he turned and started to walk towards the door. He was about to open the door when the man's voice halted him.

"Prepare for tomorrow, Ryuk. I'll call for you when I have come up with the best plan already."

Ryuk sighed.

"Yes, yes."

Sometimes, he really wished he could just kill the man.

--

Light was calmly sipping his coffee when Matsuda marched into the room, sitting on the couch across him. The others were already sitting, waiting for the meeting to start. L had told him to gather the rest of the investigation team and wait for him. The detective was with Watari at the moment, perhaps, discussing with and giving the elder some instructions for tomorrow's plan. He set down his coffee mug and was about to review the papers before him when the door opened, and L walked lazily into the room. He nodded at the detective before picking up the papers and starting to read them. He felt L's presence in front of him and he raised his head to look at the man.

"What?"

L let out a small smile.

"Can Light-kun move a little? The space isn't enough for me." L replied.

Light frowned.

"You have your own couch, L." Light calmly stated, although he knew L sensed the annoyance in his voice.

"Matsuda-san's sitting on my couch."

He saw Matsuda immediately stood up.

"Oh, Ryuuzaki! I'm sorry! Here! You can sit now!" Matsuda said, apologizing over and over again. L spared the man a glance.

"No. It is quite alright, Matsuda-san. I also want to sit beside Light-kun. You may take the seat." L replied, and Light sighed loudly.

"Why the hell do you want to sit beside me?" Light mumbled, although already making space for the detective.

"I feel more at ease when Light-kun's near me. I can think more clearly." L replied, as he sat on his usual strange position beside the brunette.

"That's bullshit, L."

L merely gave out a soft chuckle in reply. The rest of the investigation team gave them curious glances but said nothing.

"So far, there will be no changes in our plan for tomorrow's party. Light-kun would leave around 5pm and go straight to his house to wait for Mikami. Matsuda-san and Mogi-san would leave with me at exactly 5:45pm, while Aizawa-san and Ukita-san would stay here and wait for further instructions." L started, and the others nodded in reply. "All of you will be provided with the same mini-earpiece like Light-kun's to facilitate communication between us."

And as if on cue, the door opened revealing Watari's familiar form. The elder walked towards them, and handed a set of micro-earpiece to each of the four NPA members. Watari bowed before the team before walking out of the room again.

"As I have emphasized before, Aizawa-san and Ukita-san would be the back-ups, so it is necessary for them to have the same equipment if ever their assistance is suddenly needed." L said. He turned his gaze towards Mogi and Matsuda, who was examining the set of earpiece, before continuing, "All suspicious movements should be reported immediately. Mogi-san would be stationed near the entrance in order to monitor the guests arriving and leaving the party venue." Mogi nodded in understanding. L then focused his eyes on Matsuda, who was frowning while examining the set of earpiece.

"Matsuda-san."

The mentioned man, obviously startled, visibly jumped from his seat.

"Y-yes, Ryuuzaki?" Matsuda said, nervously scratching his head, while Aizawa sighed loudly.

"You will be the one going around eavesdropping on conversations. All odd conversations should be reported immediately."

Matsuda nodded eagerly.

"Alright, Ryuuzaki!"

L said nothing. The door opened once more and Watari walked in with a tray containing variety of sweets. He set down the plates of sweets before L. L mumbled a small thank you and Watari just bowed and left the room again.

"I will be closely monitoring Light-kun and Mikami, as well as those people who will engage a conversation with them. If Yotsuba is indeed in league with Kira, a member of the board would definitely approach Light-kun and Mikami to engage in a small conversation." L said, and Light rolled his eyes. _Yeah, right. Make a better excuse, L._

L must have read his thoughts for the said detective gave him an amused smile. Light just shot him a glare in return.

"Does Light-kun have anything to say?" L asked, turning his attention to the brunette.

Light stared at L before shaking his head.

"No. I have no questions either." Light replied, and L nodded.

"If Light-kun comes up with something, he need not be hesitant in bringing it up. Unless it is to be discussed privately." L said, making Light glare at him again. Light noticed the confused expressions on the faces of the rest of the team.

"I'm not being _shy_, L. I really don't have anything to say. I agree with the plan, and we have discussed this before so I don't have any questions. And I certainly have nothing in my mind that is to be discussed _privately_." Light replied, and L just smiled at him.

L then turned his attention once more to the NPA members.

"If there are no further questions, you may all retire for the night."

All were about to stand up when Matsuda, who was still holding the set of earpiece, spoke.

"Uh, Ryuuzaki, how do you make this thing work?"

Both L and Light just stared at him, while Aizawa and the rest just covered their faces in embarrassment.

--

"Is Light-kun nervous for tomorrow?" L said, as he and Light walked down the hallway to their rooms. Light glanced at him briefly.

"Not really." Light said, then giving L an intense stare, he continued, "I should be the one to ask you that. Are _you _nervous?"

L stopped walking and stared at Light, making the latter halt in his steps as well.

"For Light-kun, yes. Not for me." He replied, and Light just blinked at him in confusion. The brunette averted his gaze then started walking again. L just lazily followed.

"You're always worrying about me. You should worry about yourself more, you know. I'm not a girl." Light mumbled, as if not wanting L to hear it.

But luckily, he had. L restrained himself from chuckling. Really, Light can be really adorable at times.

"Light-kun is really cute when he's trying to hide his worry for me. And Light-kun's prettier than most girls."

Light abruptly turned to face him, and L almost chuckled in amusement when he saw the usual dark scowl on the brunette's face, although he could see the faint trace of blush on the man's cheeks.

"Who's worried about you? And if you're trying to please me by using such sweet words, then you can shove it up your ass, because I'm not damn pleased at all!" Light roared, and L just shrugged, then started to walk again.

L just blindly followed Light into his room, and quietly closed the door as soon as they got inside. He watched, amused, as Light's impassive face morphed into a confused frown.

"And why, for the love of God, are you here?" Light asked, and L just blinked at him.

"Isn't it obvious, Light-kun? I want to sleep beside you tonight." L replied, taking a seat on the edge of Light's king-sized bed. L watched Light's face flare up, the slight reddening of the cheeks, amusing him.

"Sleep? I'm surprised you know that word." Light replied, an eyebrow raised.

L pouted.

"That's rude, Light-kun. It may not be that obvious, but I do sleep. Light-kun have even witnessed it a few times, since he's with me during those times. Doesn't Light-kun really remember our passionate nights?"

L almost laughed when the blood rushed up to Light's face, making it visibly red down to his neck.

"I certainly don't remember, you vampire." Light replied, refusing to look at L directly.

L smiled.

"Vampire? Then Light-kun does remember." L replied, to which Light gave a raised eyebrow in return. "Light-kun surely remember how this vampire suc—

A smooth fair hand covered his mouth abruptly, interrupting his statement.

"You! Don't just blurt out words like that!" Light hissed.

L removed the hand from his mouth and smiled at the brunette.  
"Why not? I was merely pointing out some facts, Light-kun." L replied, with an impassive face, and he saw Light's brow visibly twitch in irritation.

"You bastard. I don't appreciate you stressing those facts." Light said, and with a glare, he added, "And I was referring to your insomniac traits, you pervert."

L chuckled.

"Light-kun is really cute." L said, smiling widely, earning another glare from Light. L placed down his feet on the floor, and then abruptly pulled down Light-kun closer to him, effectively making the said boy sit on his lap.

"What do you think you're doing, bastard?" Light asked, menacingly, yet L did not fail to notice the slight tinge of nervousness in the young man's voice.

"I merely wanted to feel Light-kun's warmth. Is it too much to ask?" L replied.

L secretly smiled, when Light said nothing and just stared at him. L crossed the gap between them by crushing his lips onto Light's soft alluring lips, effectively preventing the young man to blurt out protests. After several failed attempts of making the said young man part his lips to give him permission, he finally felt the soft lips part a little, making L smile.

L kissed him passionately, as if they haven't done that in ages, and he felt Light respond passionately as well, startling L. Although Light usually do kiss back, he wasn't this aggressive.

L stopped, and drew back a little, allowing him to stare at Light's face. The brunette's eyes were still closed, and he looked so effeminate, with his flushed cheeks, and swollen, parted lips. He just stared at Light, admiring the beauty of the young man.

Light finally opened his eyes and stared at him questioningly. L just smiled.

"What?" Light asked, with his usual impatient tone.

"Oh, nothing, Light-kun. I just thought you looked absolutely beautiful." L said, still smiling. Light just blinked at him, and L thought the brunette's blank face is cute as well. "Just let me stare at you for a little longer, Light-kun. We will continue later, I promise."

Light flushed a deeper shade of red, and L had not been able to restrain his chuckle.

"Get out of my room, you bastard." Light hissed, glaring at him.

"As far as I know, Light-kun, everything in this building is mine." L replied, to which Light rolled his eyes, and before Light could open his mouth to speak, he added, "Including you."

Light's glare tripled, and before Light could start his retort, L kissed him shortly and succeeded in startling the brunette. L chuckled when he saw the startled face.

"But I guess I would allow Light-kun to call this room _his,_ now." L started, and Light just raised an eyebrow. "Light-kun could now share some of my possessions, since I belong to him, as well."

Light opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. L saw a faint blush on the brunette's cheeks, but said nothing. He watched as Light silently stood up from his lap, and proceeded to the bathroom. As Light was about to close the bathroom door, he turned to face L.

"I'll be done in 15 minutes."

L smiled. He knew what the words meant, yet he wanted to make sure.

"Light-kun is finally allowing me to sleep here tonight?"

Light just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. And L, you're not getting on my bed unless you take a shower. I certainly _require_ you to take a shower." Light replied, and seeing the gleam in L's eyes, he added, "_After_ me."

L just chuckled in reply. Alright, he would back out for now. He would need to save his energy for later, after all.

L smiled as unnecessary thoughts began swirling in his mind.

--

"Hey, hey. You want me to do it in the party? That's really troublesome, you know." Ryuk said, trying to resist the rolling of his eyes.

"Of course. That is why I'm entrusting the work to you." The man replied, sending a glare towards him.

Ryuk laughed.

"So what am I gonna do? Wait for you to corner them, then just abduct them?"

The man smiled.

"Of course. I need your stealth here, Ryuk. Use your brains. This is the perfect chance to eliminate the flies. If Yagami's not willing to work for us, then erase him along with that Mikami Teru." The man replied.

Ryuk smirked. Really, the man's methods are really too clichéd. Sometimes, he really do wonder why he's working for the man.

"Did it ever cross your mind that maybe Yagami Light had already met with… L?" Ryuk asked, wondering what sort of reaction the man would show.

The man tensed and looked up at him, glaring.

"You should have asked that long before!"

Ryuk shrugged.

"Don't blame me. I'm not your strategist, you know." He replied, smirking.

The man said nothing.

"Now that Mikami's in league with Yagami Light, it should be easier to capture both of them. Perhaps we could use both of them to capture L. And if it is true that L had already made contact with Yagami, then we could use him to track down that fucking detective."

Ryuk scratched his head. He shouldn't have asked that. It just made his work more troublesome.

"If we could." Ryuk replied, and the man sent him another glare.

"We _could _actually, if you just stop questioning me here, and make preparations for tomorrow!" The man hissed, and Ryuk just shrugged in defeat.

"Yes, yes. Whatever." He replied, and without giving the man to lecture him again, he walked lazily out of the room.

He knew it would be easier if he would just tell the man where Yagami Light is. But he was sure that that building where Light Yagami is residing is no ordinary building. It could even be L's hideout or something, if Yagami's really working with L. But then again, if that was the case, he would surely be captured by L. He knew L wasn't an ordinary detective, and he was perfectly aware that he would be sentenced to death if ever he was captured. He was Kira's accomplice, after all. So it would not be a good idea to let the man know about Yagami's location. The man's not that good in planning. The plans are always rash, and sometimes, he feared that it would be his downfall if he would continue working for the man. He knew that if he tells the man of this vital information, the man would immediately send him out to abduct Yagami Light. And that would be the problem, since he wasn't sure whether L was just waiting for the right time to capture him. Therefore, the party would be the best time to capture Yagami Light. But then, if L was in league with Yagami, then it would be very difficult to get the boy without being noticed.

He sighed. He was really starting to feel tired just by thinking about the different things that could happen because of his master's stupid plan.

He fished out a huge red apple from his pocket, then munched on it.

He would have to think of something. His master's an idiot.

And he certainly wouldn't risk himself for one.

--

When Light woke up the next morning, he wasn't surprised to see L's dark orbs staring at him intently.

"Good morning, Light-kun."

Light said nothing, and gently pushed the looming body of L over him, then cringed at the sudden entry of light into his eyes.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"It's 7 am, Light-kun. I thought it would be better if I allow Light-kun to sleep a little longer, since he was surely tired of the_ strenuous_ activity we performed last night." L said, with his usual impassive face, and Light gritted his teeth. Really, the man is so blunt, that he sometimes cringes at it.

Light sat up, and felt the jolt of pain in his bottom. He cursed himself for allowing the detective to fuck him last night. He was not really planning to have sex with L when he decided to allow the man to sleep with him last night. He was planning to do the literal meaning of the word sleep. But then, he forgot that it was L who he was dealing with. He tried to resist L, but he… couldn't. And that is where the problem lies.

"Come now, Light-kun. You should be cleaning yourself now. Unless Light-kun wants the whole team to notice my lingering smell on him." L suddenly said, startling Light out of his thoughts. He glared at the man, and abruptly stood up, wincing as he did so.

"Why didn't you wake me up when you know they're already here! Geez, L!" He replied, hurrying towards the bathroom. He quickly took a bath and brushed his teeth before coming out of the bathroom, clad in just a towel. He felt L watch him like a hawk, but he said nothing. He changed right in front of L, feeling that the intense stare never left him. He was supposed to ask L to go out to allow him to change, but he was now accustomed to having sex with the man, that he wasn't ashamed anymore of standing naked before him. When he was done changing, he turned to face L who was still staring at him shamelessly.

"Stop drooling, L. Let's go." He said, and L emitted a soft chuckle in reply. L slowly stood up and walked towards the door. The detective opened the door for him and waited for him to go out before following and shutting the close behind them. They strode down the hallway in silence, and Light wondered what was going on in the detective's mind again.

"You're out of sweets?" Light asked, cursing himself silently for not coming up with a better question.

L turned to face him and blinked at him, before smiling widely.

"I was just thinking of different alternative plans in case something happens in the party, Light-kun." L replied, answering his implied question.

Light slowed down his steps and L did the same.

"You're being pessimistic. I find it puzzling." Light replied, and he heard L give out a chuckle.

"Light-kun thinks I'm being pessimistic? I was just listing down some possibilities." L said, halting in his steps, making Light as well. "I have a feeling something's going to happen, Light."

Light studied the man. L was hiding the stress in his voice, but he noticed it nonetheless.

"Don't worry too much. It will be fine." He replied, intending not to sound consoling that much.

"Of course, Light-kun. I will not let anything happen to you." L replied, and Light remained silent.

Light started walking again, and L followed.

"L."

"Yes, Light-kun?"

"Don't just focus on me. Try to worry about yourself more. You have more enemies than me."

"Light-kun is more important." L simply replied, and Light immediately turned to glare at the man, who had stopped walking again. He stopped walking as well, and turned to completely face the man.

"Don't say that!" He hissed. L just stared at him, his stoic face unchanging. His glare melted and he stared straight into L's eyes.

"Don't… say that." He repeated, and lowering his gaze, he whispered, "Don't just rank yourself second. It doesn't sound… right."

Light felt himself tremble a bit. He was feeling something inside him, something akin to pain. He wasn't sure, but it hurt a little when L said that. It's as if L was discarding his life for him, and it did not certainly make him feel happy.

He was startled out of his thoughts when he felt L move closer to him, and he felt strong thin arms encircling his back. He noticed the faint smell of strawberries, the smell of L, and it calmed him down.

"I apologize, Light-kun. But regardless of what Light-kun thinks, I would still like to emphasize that he's my top priority, as wrong as it may sound." L said, and Light felt the detective straighten his back. He felt L's chin on top of his bent head, and he wondered whether L was really taller than him.

He gently pushed L away from him, and refusing to look at L, he turned away and started walking again.

"That doesn't make me happy." He started, and with a much more composed voice, he added, "And don't think that I'm worried about you that much."

He knew he wasn't being honest. But hell, it was easier for him to be that way.

"Of course, Light-kun." L replied.

Light inwardly sighed. Of course, L knew. L always knew.

He waited for a while and then breathed a sigh of relief when he heard L's soft footsteps again.

If L wasn't going to prioritize himself, then…

Perhaps he wouldn't mind ranking himself second as well.

--

It was exactly 5 pm.

And as planned, Light walked out of the investigation room, leaving L and the others nervously staring at his retreating form. L brought a thumb to his lips and bit on it. He was feeling too anxious. He really has this strange feeling that something was going to happen, and, as much as he hated it, his intuition is often right. He glanced at the computer screen, and noticed that it was just three minutes since Light had left.

Feeling that he couldn't contain the uneasy feeling anymore, he reached out for the set of mini earpiece on the desk before him, then abruptly equipped himself with it. He saw Matsuda and the others stare at him curiously, but he sent them a stare and they quickly pretended to do something else.

He waited for the device to connect with the brunette's own, and after hearing some static sounds, he finally heard the angelic voice.

"_What is it, L?_" Light said, through the earpiece.

"Where are you now, Light-kun?" L asked, trying to conceal the anxiety in his voice. Although he was sure Light could sense it. Light always did.

"_I'm still a few steps away from the HQ building, L. Cut this crap. You're being ridiculous_."

L bit his thumb hard, and said nothing. He heard Light sigh.

"_Okay, okay. I won't disconnect. Just don't talk to me that much. I don't wanna look like I'm talking to myself or something._"

L smiled. His anxiety dissipated a little, and he stopped chewing his thumb.

"I will try to, Light-kun." He replied, and he heard a snort in reply.

Light may be in a busy street now, for the brunette said no more, and instead, L heard the loud background of moving vehicles and people's chattering. L turned to the rest of the team.

"Matsuda-san and Mogi-san, please equip yourselves now with the earpiece set. We will leave at exactly 5:45, as what was planned. Aizawa-san and Ukita-san, you may watch all the screens connected to the computer cameras in the venue. I have already arranged for someone to tap the security cameras of the party venue." L said, and the others watched in awe as L turned on all the screens showing various angles of various rooms in the party's venue.

"Please watch the screens closely, and report at once every noticeable strange movement. I will tell you when we need you there as back ups. While waiting for my instructions, just watch the screens closely." L continued.

Matsuda stepped forward, face crumpled in confusion.

"I thought Ukita-san and Aizawa-san are just back-ups?"

L stared at Aizawa and Ukita before answering,

"Of course. I just told them to watch the screens for them not to be idle while waiting for my instructions. Light-kun and I would be the one to review the taped conversations and videos later on."

The team said no more. They must have been used to L's quirks and bluntness by now.

L turned his attention to his brunette.

"Light-kun?"

"_L._"

"Is Light-kun near his house now?"

"_Yes. I'm heading there now._"

"Inform me, Light-kun, if Mikami is already with you."

"_Alright."_ Light replied, and after a long pause, he added, "_You still have time, L. Go eat some sweets. I can practically feel your nervousness, you know._"

L blinked. Was he really that nervous? He was sure he had concealed it well. He wasn't exactly nervous about the plan and all. Heck, it isn't his first time to commence a plan like this. The reason for his nervousness was this uneasy feeling that something was going to happen to _his _Light. And this was definitely the first time.

"Light-kun seems to always know what I'm feeling." L simply replied, and he heard the brunette let out a short laugh.

"_Whatever._"

L assumed Light had arrived at his house for the brunette became strangely silent. He turned to the team and they all collectively stared at him, waiting for him to speak. He just blinked at them, then turned to Matsuda.

"Matsuda-san…" L started. Matsuda eagerly waited for him to continue. He stared back at Matsuda, then playing with his toes, he added,

"Can you please hand me that tray of sweets near you?"

The rest of the team sighed, while Matsuda cheerfully handed him the mentioned tray.

--

When he heard the door bell, Light notified L immediately. L sounded anxious and clearly unhappy with the idea of Mikami being his _escort _to the party, and so he did not fail the venom in L's voice when he said okay through the earpiece. L was feeling a little bit too nervous since the morning, and his not so obvious and bad attempts to pacify the man did not help. L perfectly masked the anxiety in front of the investigation team, but strangely he could easily detect it. Strange. But he could feel his insides swell in pride. After all, it does feel good to know that he's the one who could read the stoic detective the most.

He was brought out of his thoughts when the door bell rang again, and he immediately strode towards the door. He opened it, and wasn't surprised to see Mikami in his formal attire already.

"Good afternoon, Light. Am I too early?" Mikami said, as soon as he saw him.

Light just shrugged, and gestured for the man to come in.

"Not at all. Just give me 5 minutes to change." Light replied, as they both walked towards the living room.

"Hmm. You are already dashing in your casual attire." Mikami said, to which Light chuckled in reply.

"Thank you." He said, gesturin,g for the man to sit down. "Make yourself comfortable. Would you like something to drink?"

Mikami shook his head.

"No need." Mikami replied, and Light just nodded.

Light went upstairs and entered his room. The room was still the same. It gave him a feeling of nostalgia, and as much as he hated to admit, he does miss his room. He went straight to his closet and brought out his desired formal clothes. After changing, he went straight to the bathroom to fix his hair, and when he was sure he looked good enough, he gave the room one final glance and walked out. He was eager to go out of the house, for it would only make him remember some things that he clearly wanted to push out of his mind. He doesn't have the time for those things right now.

When he arrived at the living room, he restrained himself from smirking when Mikami stared at him shamelessly. He wondered what kind of reaction L would give him later. He froze. Did he seem eager to let L see him dressed like this? He hoped not. Being eager like a teenager in love would be a big blow to his pride. Yagami Light surely doesn't have such foolish behavior in him!

He decided to forget about it and turned back his attention to the still staring Mikami.

"I appreciate your admiration, but I believe we have a party to attend." He said, smirking.

Mikami blinked before smiling widely.

"I'm sorry. God, you just look too dashing, Light. I can't help it." Mikami replied.

"_Ahh. I wish I could see Light-kun now. It's not fair._" He heard L say through the earpiece. He secretly rolled his eyes.

He watched as Mikami got up from his seat.

"Well then, shall we go now?" Mikami said, and Light nodded in reply.

"Can you head outside first? I forgot my cell phone in my room." Light said, and Mikami nodded. Light then turned to walk away.

When he was already inside his room, he immediately adjusted the earpiece.

"L."

"_You're going now, Light-kun?_"

"Yes." He replied. He checked his wrist watch. "It's exactly 5:40 pm."

"_Yes. Exactly 5:45, we'll be out of here._" L replied.

"Alright. I'll be on my way then." Light said, thinking if it was really necessary to let L know that they're leaving already. It wasn't really that necessary, but he still felt the need to do so.

"_I will try to make the trip shorter, Light-kun. I wanted to see Light-kun's dashing look immediately_." L replied, to which Light gave a short laugh.

"Whatever. See you then."

Light was about to open the door when L spoke again.

"_And please take care of yourself, Light-kun. Until I'm there to guarantee your safety._" Light raised an eyebrow. What is he, a weakling?

"I'm capable of protecting myself, L. Besides, nothing's going to happen to me." He replied.

"_Nonetheless, I wanted to say it._"

He sighed.

"Okay. I'll be going then." Without waiting for an answer, he walked out of the room. He went downstairs and saw Mikami standing in the middle of the doorway. The door was open, although he couldn't see anything since Mikami's blocking the doorway.

"Mikami?"

Mikami's back was tense, and he knew something's wrong.

"Mikami?" He repeated, and Mikami hesitantly turned to face him.

Mikami's face was a little paler, although the man was trying to hide it. There were beads of sweat on the man's forehead.

Something's definitely wrong.

"What is it?" Light asked, hastening his steps towards the door. Mikami stared at him for a while, then hesitatingly stepped aside.

Light froze.

There, standing in front of him, was the familiar form of a tall thin man, wearing strange gothic clothing.

Light narrowed his eyes. He clearly remembered the gruff and playful voice of this man, asking him whether there were apples in the café where he and L went to that day.

The man smiled.

"Hello. Yagami Light."

--

AN: I apologize. I did promise to write a longer chapter, but unfortunately, I couldn't. I don't have that much free time these past few months. Thank you everyone for patiently waiting. And please, leave reviews. :)


	15. Author's note

Author's note:

I just want to apologize for not updating the story. I am very busy right now. I have to prepare for an upcoming exam so I can pursue my medicine course. However, rest be assured that I would continue this story. Just give me until the second week of April. My exam is on the first week of April and I hope 1 week would be enough to complete the new chapter. I do hope you will be patient enough to wait for the new chapter. I really appreciate those of you who continue on reading my fic even though I certainly always take my time writing the chapters. Thank you to those who submitted reviews for the latest chapter and to those who read the fic over and over again, telling me how they still love the story and all. I am glad I have such wonderful readers. :) And I do appreciate those of you who send me messages asking me whether I would continue writing the fic or not. It really makes me happy to think that some are really eager about the next chapter. Well yeah, I left you hanging in the last chapter, didn't I? I just realized that it was too cruel for me to do so. Lol

I know you're disappointed that this is not the new chapter, and I, too, am a little frustrated because I can't find the time to write the chapters. Please wait for a while, and I really appreciate the 200+ reviews so far.

Thanks a lot, everyone! I just wanted to clarify that I am not certainly going to leave this story hanging forever. I just need some time. Oh well, see ya in april! :)

And sorry again. -_-


	16. Superbia III

AN: Sorry for the delay. I am busy right now but I'm trying to squeeze this one into my schedule. Thanks for patiently waiting!

Chapter 14: Superbia III

"Hello. Yagami Light."

Light narrowed his eyes at the man. He heard L asking him what was wrong, but he ignored him, and instead focused his gaze on the queer form of the weird man before him. Mikami was still frozen to his spot, and Light inwardly rolled his eyes. He could practically feel Mikami's stress, and that wasn't really helping him at all.

"Who are you?" Light finally asked, and he just earned a cheeky grin from the man.

The man scratched his head, perhaps trying to find the right words to say to him. Light eyed him suspiciously, trying to find something that could give him clues about the man's personality, as well as his motives for visiting him.

"Aren't you going to let me inside first?" the man finally replied, surprising Light. First impressions do last after all, at least for this man. When he first saw him, he was strange as ever, and the surprise meeting today wasn't really changing Light's perception of him.

Light stepped aside to let the man inside, and saw Mikami do the same. Mikami's color was back to normal, and he must admit it was pretty impressive, the way the prosecutor could calm himself quickly.

He watched carefully as the man approached the couch and stood before it. He guessed the man was probably deciding whether to sit down or not.

"Uh, can I sit here?" The man finally asked, earning a blink from Mikami.

Light inwardly rolled his eyes. He wasn't sure what this person was up to, but he was surely the strangest guy.

"For a creepy guy, you are really polite. Too polite in fact."

Light said as he closed the door behind him and walked towards the man. Mikami followed, and soon enough all three of them were facing each other. Light could feel the tense atmosphere, mainly due to Mikami watching carefully the man before them.

"Are you going to let me sit or what? Man, I'm tired of all the walking you know."

Light shrugged and gestured for the man to sit down. He and Mikami sat down as well, not taking their eyes off the man's form.

"So? Who are you and what brought you here?" Light started, earning a loud chuckle from the man. Light raised his eyebrows, but waited for the man to speak.

"I'm Ryuk." The man, still grinning stupidly, waited for their reaction. Getting none, he continued, "And before we continue this talk, I suggest you remove the mini-earpiece, from your ear, Yagami Light."

Light was taken aback. How the hell did this Ryuk know he had a mini-earpiece? _Who is this man?_ Mikami sent him curious glances but said nothing. He sighed. He would have to explain this to Mikami. There was no way he could deny the earpiece. It would be best to admit it, and just give Mikami some excuse or whatever.

"Oh? Based from your reactions, I sense that Mikami Teru didn't know about it. Hmm, and I thought you two were partners." Ryuk said, laughing a little.

Light sent a glare towards Ryuk's direction and the man suddenly stopped laughing. He glanced at Mikami, who was waiting for his explanation. He sighed.

"I wasn't actually keeping it from you. I just thought it was unnecessary to mention, since it's only for precautionary measures." He said, and Mikami nodded. He focused his attention on Ryuk once more, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"So who's on the receiving end?" Mikami asked, earning a chuckle from Ryuk. Light sent another glare, and the man stopped chuckling. He turned his attention to the prosecutor again, who was curiously waiting for his answer.

Light contemplated on what to answer. Should he tell the truth or make up some lies? If he chose the latter, would Ryuk react? He seemed to know a lot of things, and he wouldn't be surprised if he also knew about his contact with L.

He sighed.

"I'm working with… L." He finally blurted out hearing a loud gasp from Mikami, and a chuckle from Ryuk. _So he really did know._

"_Does my name sound really strange, Light-kun?_" He heard L say through the earpiece. He wasn't sure what L was up to, but he was sure the detective was already making plans. He could practically feel the calculations and plans in the detective's brain.

"What did you expect, L? Your name's like a taboo." Light replied, not bothering to hide the conversation from the two men in front of him.

He heard L chuckle.

"_Hmm. I want to sulk right now, but I can't, can I?_" L said, earning a chuckle from him.  
"Yes, and I suggest you start moving now." He simply said, and he felt the room tense again. He almost laughed at that.

"Yes, I suggest that too, Mr. Detective. I'll be taking your beauty away for a while." Ryuk suddenly butted in, not surprising Light. He anticipated the interruption. The man was easy to read, although he knew it would be best to not underestimate him. "Yagami Light, I suggest you remove that earpiece now." The man continued, sensing that the man was a little serious now.

He stared at Ryuk, who was still smiling.

"L." A pause. "I want apples when I get back. And I don't want to be raped." He whispered faintly, that he wasn't sure whether L actually heard it. It would be better if L hadn't. It sounded like he was begging. He heard some shuffling sounds, indicating a shift in L's sitting position. He waited for L's response. Getting none, he raised his hand to remove the earpiece.

"_Light-kun_." His hand stopped midway. "_My things are mine alone_." He heard L whisper as well.

Light felt his brow twitch in irritation. Even at a time like this, this man--!

"Egoistic bastard." He replied, and without waiting for L's retort, he finally removed the earpiece from his ear, and placed it on top of the coffee table. Ryuk snatched it from the table and crushed it. Light shrugged. He glanced at Mikami, who was still in shock.

"What? You find it strange that I work with L?" He asked, failing to mask the irritation in his voice.

Mikami finally went back to his senses, and shook his head.

"Not really. But I never considered the possibility. You never told me either." Mikami replied.

Light sensed the faint accusing tone in the prosecutor's voice. He crossed his arms, and looked straight in Mikami's eyes.

"Does it matter?" He asked, sternly. Mikami stared at him for a while, then shrugged. The prosecutor adjusted his glasses, and turned his attention to Ryuk once again, who was just watching them with interest.

He sighed inwardly. It was a good thing Mikami wasn't persistent. _Unlike someone I know._ He sighed again. This was not the time to compare and contrast. He knew Ryuk was danger, and he should think of something to get Mikami and him out of this situation, but he had a feeling the situation wasn't that bad. Although he sensed that if provoked, this man could be very dangerous. It would be better if he observe the man first.

"You know, it's better if you won't give me a hard time, and try to escape and all. It would be troublesome to play hide and seek you know. Haha!" Ryuk suddenly said, breaking through Light's thoughts. "Oh, and I assure you. You won't even get a chance to get out of this house." Ryuk continued, and Light knew the man was serious.

For seconds the room was engulfed in silence. Light and Mikami stared intently at Ryuk's grinning face, trying to know what this was all about. No one dared to speak, no one dared to break the silence. It was deafening.

Finally, Light slumped in his seat. Mikami glanced at him, but Light just ignored him and sighed, finally breaking the silence. He heard Mikami shift in his seat.

"What is it that you want from us?" Mikami asked, bluntly. Light remained silent, watching Ryuk's actions.

Ryuk's grin widened, and straightened in his seat. He glanced at Mikami for a while, then turned his gaze towards Light, meeting his chocolate orbs.

"I'm afraid my master wants to see you both so badly?" Ryuk replied.

And the silence reigned once more.

---

"_I'm Ryuk._" A pause. "_And before we continue this talk, I suggest you remove the mini earpiece from your ear Yagami Light._"

L's face did not change its expression but inside, he was alarmed. The man knew about the earpiece and it was a little disconcerting. He knew Light was in danger somehow, and he wasn't there for him. He wanted to go there, but he knew he had to stay here and plan. He gestured for Ukita and Mogi, and the two walked hurriedly towards him.

"Please go to Light-kun's house now, and report the situation to me immediately." The two nodded, and hurried out of the room.

He heard no response from Light, and he could sense the surprise from his brunette. He knew Light would not deny it. It was the most logical thing to do, and Light was, well… Light.

He heard the Ryuk say something about Mikami not knowing his affiliation with Light. There was a pause, and he assumed Ryuk and Mikami was waiting for Light's reply.

"_I wasn't actually keeping it from you. I just thought it was unnecessary to mention, since it's only for precautionary measures._" He heard Light finally say. He smiled. As expected from his Light. No denial. He heard Mikami ask who was on the receiving end, and somehow L felt irritation build inside him. He wasn't sure why.

"_I'm working with…L._" L smiled, and chuckled to himself when he heard the expected gasp from Mikami. He heard Ryuk chuckle, and it sent another warning to his system. First he need to find out about the man named Ryuk, and his possible connections to other people. He knew the man wasn't an ordinary one. He could be Kira or anyone working for Kira. That would mean danger for Light. He bit his thumb, while thinking of other possibilities.

"Does my name sound really strange, Light-kun?" He finally said. As if on cue, Watari walked inside the room. The other team members watched him curiously waiting for his orders. Watari walked towards him.

"Ryuk. Everything." He told Watari, and the old man bowed before getting out of the room again. He ignored the others.

"_What did you expect, L. Your name's like a taboo._" Light replied, earning a chuckle from him.

"Hmm. I want to sulk right now, but I can't, can I?" He said.

"_Yes, and I suggest you start moving now._" Light said. He felt a faint trace of anxiety in Light's voice, but he wasn't sure. This was Light, after all. Very complex in every aspect.

"_Yes, I suggest that too, Mr. Detective. I'll be taking your beauty away for a while._" Ryuk suddenly said, sending another alarm to his system. He felt a surge of anxiety in his veins, although as usual, his poker face did not betray him. "_Yagami Light, I suggest you remove that earpiece now_."

"_L_." Light started, startling him. "_I want apples when I get back. And I don't want to be raped._" Light whispered, sending shivers down L's spine. The last word made his blood pulse in unexplainable fear, and it felt strange. Light's whisper somehow scared him. Light sounded helpless, although he knew Light would rather die first before sounding that way. It was as if something was really going to happen to Light, to _his_ Light, and it scared him.

Ignoring the weird feeling in his system he started,

"Light-kun." Light said nothing. Switching to his whispering voice, he continued. "My things are mine alone."

"_Egoistic bastard._"

That reply made him feel a ton better. He waited for Light to continue speaking, but only silence followed. He turned to the team members.

"I want the list of all individuals named Ryuk registered here in Japan. I want it now." The remaining team members nodded in understanding and immediately scurried off to do what they were told.

L turned to the intercom.

"Watari?"

"_Found some profiles with Ryuk as their name. Some have Ryuk as alias._" Watari immediately replied. L chewed on his thumb. He badly wanted some sweets now, but he wondered whether he could eat them in his state now. "_Sweets, L?_" Watari asked, and he stopped chewing his thumb.

"It's alright. No need, Watari." He answered, then started chewing again.

"_It's amazing how much control Light Yagami has on you_."

"True." L simply replied.

"_It's quite perplexing that you yourself are aware of it, yet you allowed it._"

"I did. Did it make me a lesser person?" L said, thanking Watari for starting the talk. It somehow calmed him a bit.

"_No, of course not. I think you're better now. I prefer this L._" Watari replied, and L smiled genuinely.

"Yes. I thought you'd say that."

"_It kind of scares me yet it makes me happy that you are not that bothered with the effect Light Yagami has on you._ _You really love him that much?_"

L chuckled. Then with a serious tone he said,

"Yes. And I don't want to lose him."

"_Very well. You'll get your information in a few minutes, then._" Watari replied, ending the conversation.

He turned to his laptop and started working again. Kira, Ryuk or whoever bastard may come, but nothing could take his Light away from him. He wasn't L for nothing, after all.

Resisting the urge to sigh, he decided to focus all his attention on the screen in front of him.

--

"Master?" Light asked. If Ryuk's master wanted to see them so badly, then this would be related to the Kira case. There were only two possibilities. Either the master's an ally, or the enemy himself. He had a feeling it is the latter.

"Oh? Didn't I mention it? My master's Kira." Ryuk replied, scratching his head. Light wasn't surprised to hear that, although he knew he should be alarmed since Kira seems to be eager to know him. For what reason, he had no idea. He felt the expected surge of anger within him. Finally. He was going to meet Kira. The nightmares would finally stop haunting him. He would make sure of that.

Ryuk and Mikami did not seem to notice the change in his expression, and he congratulated his perfectly controlled facial muscles for that. He glanced at Mikami, and he almost laughed at the visible change in Mikami's expression, but he restrained himself. Really. He should be anxious right now, but it seemed like the situation here wasn't giving him any stress at all. Of course, he would be lying if he were to deny that he's really eager to know Kira's identity. In fact, he's more than eager. Kira killed his family, after all. He would finally be able to meet the bastard. But Kira seemed so… boring. Well, his previous moves may have been unpredictable before, but sending a Ryuk to fetch his enemy was so… cliché. And frankly, he was so disappointed and frustrated. He expected more from the man who killed his family.

"Let us not waste our time here, Yagami Light and Mikami Teru. I'm sure L should have sent someone to scout here. It would be less trouble for me if we leave now." Ryuk suddenly said, breaking through his thoughts.

Light was sure now that Ryuk wasn't just your ordinary messenger. He seemed dull and smart at the same time.

"Didn't it occur to you that I may retaliate since I hate your master so much?" Light asked. He was trying to stall some time so that the ones sent by L, probably Mogi or Ukita, he assumed, would have the chance to know what was happening and report the situation to L immediately.

"Hmm? Your delaying tactics won't work on me, so I suggest you stop it. Haha!"

Light was surprised, although he did not show it. It was a bad move; still, he wanted to try it to test the capabilities of the man.

"You really are interesting and dull at the same time." Light replied, earning a chuckle from Ryuk.

"I get that a lot." Ryuk said, grinning. Ryuk stood up, forcing Light and Mikami to do the same. They heard a car stop in front of the house, and Light was certain it wasn't Ukita or Mogi. "Shall we go now?" Ryuk finally said, his wider grin suddenly giving Light a faint feeling of fear.

Ryuk led the way to the car. When they got inside the vehicle, Light was surprised to only see the driver. There were no other men inside the vehicle. Is Ryuk really that capable of handling both of them?

"Don't worry, he's not Kira." Ryuk said, laughing a little.

Light glared at Ryuk.

"You think I didn't notice?" He said, and the man raised his hands in defense.

"My bad, my bad. I forgot you're the Light Yagami who has superior brains." Ryuk said, chuckling.

Light sent another glare, effectively making the man stop chuckling.

"I have a question, Yagami Light." Ryuk said, and Light raised an eyebrow in response. Mikami stared at Ryuk as well, and they both waited for the question. Ryuk gestured for the driver to start driving then faced Light again.

"Who's the bottom?" Ryuk finally asked, still grinning.

--

The boring default ring tone of his cell phone shook L out of his thinking. He fished the gadget out of his pocket, saw it was Mogi and immediately pressed the answer key. Matsuda and Aizawa nervously and curiously watched him.

"Mogi-san." L started.

"_They already left. They're already gone when we arrived._" Mogi answered, and felt himself deflate.

"And the state of the living room?" He replied, biting his thumb.

"_Clean. No traces of anything that could indicate some resistance from Yagami-san and Teru-san._"

"Alright, look around again, and call me if you find anything. I'll be there in a few minutes." L said, ending the call. He bit his thumb hard. So Light willingly went with Ryuk. So the situation's less worse than he assumed. He turned to his laptop and composed an email to a friend then turned to Matsuda and Aizawa.

"We will be meeting a friend of mine who will help us in sketching the face of Ryuk. Matsuda-san will be the one asking for information about Ryuk."

"Face? You already have an idea who the man is?" Aizawa asked.

L nodded.

"Yes, Aizawa-san. Light-kun is not a genius for nothing." He simply replied, then turned to his laptop once more. "And continue gathering information about people named Ryuk, just in case."

He checked his inbox, and finding the message he was waiting for, he finally felt a little relieved.

--

Light was surprised. Shocked, in fact. He felt his face grow hot.

"Excuse me?" He replied, and Ryuk just chuckled.

"I said—

"I heard you." Light immediately said, and glared at the man. Mikami glanced at him, asking him silently what it was but he ignored him. "I'm not sleeping with L. I'm straight."

Mikami turned to face him, and Ryuk laughed at the prosecutor's expression.

"Really? Then you're with Mikami then?"

Light's glare tripled, and he was sure Mikami was more than eager to hear his answer.

"I'm not. And I told you I'm straight." Light replied, and he didn't miss the faint expression of hurt in Mikami's eyes. He inwardly rolled his eyes. Dammit! Does he really look gay? And a _bottom_ on top of that?!

"Oh. My bad. Haha" Ryuk simply, replied, and Light knew the man didn't believe his words. He was about to open his mouth to reply, but the car suddenly stopped in front of a tall building.

Ryuk turned to glance at Mikami, then at him.

"We're here. Welcome to hell."

--

AN: Reviews please. I hope you liked the chapter. I was planning to make it longer, but I ran out of words. Sorry. ^_^' I will try to update sooner. Thanks for reading again!


End file.
